Truths
by zaera82
Summary: Post Batman Begins meets Batman Beyond. Bruce meets Talia Head, Ras' daughter. Spanning five decades and three generations. A story of love, loss, betrayals and sacrifices.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Truths  
Author: Zaera  
Author's notes: 1st fanfic. Feedback appreciated

So here goes...

Prologue...

"Miss Head…your qualifications are outstanding. Bachelors degree from MIT and Oxford. That MBA from Harvard…" The HR manager looked at her CV. "Why would you want the temporary assistant position? You seem over qualified." He was surprised and just looked at the woman seated opposite him.

She was dressed rather plainly in her white collared blouse, a baggy V neck argyle jersey sweater over it and a pencil skirt that covered her knees. Her hair was center parted and tied into a rather matronly ponytail and huge round glasses overshadowed her otherwise striking blue eyes. Her face was bare with out a trace of makeup.

She looked like the typical plain Jane. The HR Manager looked at her. A rather mousy, shy looking girl. Hardly worth a second glance.

"I'm just here for the experience. Wayne Enterprises is a corporation that I feel will suit me best." She smiled. "And I assure you Mr Foster that you will not regret hiring me." He thought about for a while and smiled. "Well Miss Head, Welcome aboard, you report for work Monday." Talia smiled brightly. "Oh Thank you so much Mr Foster.." She stood up and shook the man's hand.

Talia walked towards the lift, ready for her first day. Her handbag swung across in front. She wore flat pumps and just stared at her feet. A few executives stood next to her. All smartly dressed in their suits, carrying their briefcases. She heard talking and their voices grew excited. They moved aside and greeted their boss as he walked.

"Good morning Mr Wayne…" Bruce only smiled at his employees. He looked in front and saw a woman standing there or a girl.

She seemed engrossed listening to her ipod. Bruce just chuckled to himself. The young woman turned and smiled at him. She looked ordinary dressed in a dark brown tweed suit that looked too old and too big on her. Her chestnut brown hair center parted and tied into a ponytail and huge round, thick glasses on her face.

Talia walked into the elevator and just looked out her back facing the door as she stared at the vast expanse of Gotham through the glass panels. She saw the city's skyline and the monorail tracks. She smiled. She wasn't in the Himalayas anymore. Bruce observed seeing the young woman just looking out. He smiled. "Nice view isn't it?"

Talia realized that he was talking to her. She looked at him and took out her ear phones. "Huh?"

"I said it's a nice view…" She only shrugged in response.

The other executives just looked seeing their boss conversing with the young woman. They wondered if the girl knew who he was.

"You're new here?" Bruce inquired.

"Yup…" Talia responded.

"So what do you think of the building?" He asked.

"I've seen better…"

Bruce chuckled at her response. The executives were baffled by her answer. The elevator stopped and Talia got out. Bruce shook his head and Talia smiled to herself. She knew it was Bruce Wayne she just talked to but she didn't really care. She just wanted to start her work.

She kicked as fast and as hard as she could. Doing somersaults and leaping to dodge her opponents' hits. Soon they laid unconscious on the ground and Talia smiled to herself.

"You OK?" She turned to ask the young woman, who just stood there grateful that she came to her rescue. 

"Thank You…" She spoke.

"Go…it's not safe here…" She said. The woman looked at her and nodded before she ran off.

Talia looked at the four thugs who wanted to rob and harm the helpless woman. She smirked and got thick ropes to tie them up and left them groaning in the alley. She heard the sound of something swooping down and she turned seeing the city's famous Caped Crusader there in front of her.

"Who are you?" He asked her. He looked at the ninja. He heard her voice. So it was a woman. This vigilante in black that had been scouring the city of criminals at night and letting Batman have the credit. He grew curious of her.

Talia smiled beneath the cloth mask. She looked at Batman seeing his mask, the pointy bat ears. 'Guess he's got the taste for theatrics…'

Talia bowed to him and ran. Batman was undeterred and ran after her. She turned. Seeing him fast on his heels. She used all her energy and ran as fast as she could. She saw the stairs and started to speed up and climbed the stairs. Batman smirked and used his cable shooting it to the building's roof and it pulled him up. Talia was annoyed when she climbed on the roof, seeing Batman there. He cheated…

She stepped back. "Wait..Don't be afraid of me.." He told her. She looked behind her and leapt down. Batman was shocked and rushed to the ledge. He looked down and saw that the ninja was nowhere in sight.

She climbed through her window. She was sweating badly. She took off her cloth mask and looked at herself in the mirror before taking out her dark contacts. Her eyes were too blue and striking, easily recognizable. She heard a whine and looked down seeing her husky, Silver.

"Hey Boy.." Talia patted her furry friend.

Talia sighed, she looked at the mantelpiece seeing the framed photograph of her family. Her parents and her little self when she was only two. It was long before anything changed. She didn't want to think about it anymore. Her dark, tragic history. The past was over. She's now here in Gotham. Ready to make amends for her father and maybe for herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Talia knocked on Lucius Fox office before coming in with the tray of coffee and files for him to sign. She was surprised to see Bruce Wayne standing there as well. She just walked in as slowly as she could, serving both gentlemen their coffee. She just hoped Bruce Wayne didn't recognize her from the elevator a week ago.

"Ah Mr Wayne…this is my new assistant, Talia Head," Lucius began to introduce. Talia groaned inwardly. She looked up seeing Bruce smiling at her.

"We've met actually, in the elevator." He chuckled. He turned to speak to Lucius. "She doesn't find the building impressive…" Lucius looked at Talia and smiled.

"I should go…Mr Fox.. Excuse me," Talia turned and smiled at Bruce. "Good day Mr Wayne."

"I don't think she likes me," Bruce commented. He looked seeing her walking out. She looked plain at least in her dressing but when she smiled at him, he realized that it was rather beautiful.

Talia watched seeing the drug dealers across the street. They were going to sell drugs to school children. She didn't like it. The Underworld of Gotham still had a long way to go before it can be eliminated. She turned surprised to see that another person was on the roof as well.

Dick smiled at the ninja. The one they dubbed as The Shadow Walker. He wanted to meet her. "Hello. I'm Robin," He said taking out his hand, wanting to introduce himself. Talia just walked away.

"OK guess you don't want to be acquaintances then…." Dick started to talk.

"Don't you have some place you have to be? Like school maybe?" She asked.

"Ah…she speaks…."

Talia rolled her eyes. She turned, she had to leave now. The obnoxious kid was annoying her.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Home…See yah Kid.." Talia gracefully leapt from the building and left while Dick just stood there, staring at her.

"I'm in love…" Dick announced as he walked into Bruce's office. Bruce and Alfred just looked up.

"She's just soo…." He sighed as he sat himself down and cupped both his palms to cradle his head.

"You have Finals tomorrow.." Bruce reminded him. "Work on that…"

Dick turned and scowled. "You're a nag you know.."

Alfred chuckled and Dick laughed as well. Bruce wasn't pleased, he just continued reading the file about the mysterious cat burglar.

"I talked to her…"

"Who might that be Master Dick?" Alfred asked.

"The vigilante…" Dick said, he looked at Bruce and smiled. Bruce looked up. "You talked to her?"

"Hah…knew it'll get your attention…"

"What did she say?" Bruce asked, suddenly curious.

"She said…" Dick hesitated for a while. "She said that she wanted to work with me, with us…"

"She said that?" Bruce looked at Dick doubtfully.

"I wonder how she looks like…" Dick pondered. "She's beautiful…I can tell."

Bruce snorted. Dick can be quite the sentimental fool.

"The way she moves…like a dancer…" Dick sighed. "She must be beautiful." He attested firmly. "Buddy…I just met my future wife.." He said with a smile and got up to pat Bruce's shoulder.

"You're only twenty one…"

"So?"

Bruce shook his head and continued trying his best to solve the investigation. He had to catch the cat burglar. He or she had stolen a few artifacts from the museum.

"How much?" The beautiful blonde asked on her cell phone.

"4 million Miss Kyle.."

"That's too low….Look my guy went out his way to get this. This is a rare precious stone from Babylon…"

"4 million. Take it or leave it."

"Fine…I'll see you at the usual place…" Selina put her cell phone down. She walked past the construction workers who whistled and hooted at her. She grew annoyed of them. Same old Assholes who just want a piece of her. She smirked. She wants a piece of them too. She'll just claw them to shreds. She walked past the news stand and saw the headlines. Some mysterious vigilante, they dubbed her, the Shadow Walker. Some female ninja out to save the helpless people.

She wondered if Batman had lost his edge letting this unknown newbie taking over the crime fighting duties. She only smiled. Good then…she didn't have to worry about the Caped Crusader on her back or her case. She walked towards the building and up to her office in the Auction House.

Her secretary rose to talk to her. "Miss Kyle…"

"What is it?"

"Bruce Wayne is waiting for you…"

"He's here?" Selina was alarmed.

Her secretary nodded. "He's in your office.."

"What's he doing here? Why didn't you inform me?" She realized that she was getting hysterical but calmed down. Damn Bruce Wayne. Can't he just take no for an answer.

"I tried. Your phone was engaged…"

"What am I going to do?" She huffed.

"I'll tell him…you're caught up in a meeting or something…"

"Yes…good idea…I should go then…" Selina immediately rushed out. Her cell phone rang. Her other number.

"Selina?"

"Bruce…"

"I was waiting for you in your office."

"Yes…I'm busy in some meeting…"

"Oh Ok…Lunch later?" He asked, his tone of voice was hopeful.

"Oh Bruce, I'm really sorry but my whole day's packed. Some other time?"

"Ok..then.." Selina just sighed relieved.

"Selina, I was wondering if you're free Saturday night?"

Huh… "Why?" She asked.

"There's this charity ball thing…some diamond sales auction.." Selina's eyes went wide.

"Sure Bruce… That'll be great…"

"Well I'll call you later then…" Selina smiled and put her cell phone down. Diamonds, a girl's best friend. She looked and saw the Starbucks across the road. She needed her coffee or she might just blow. She walked in bumping into another woman. "Sorry…," She said looking at the girl with the round glasses. God…can't she dress better? Selina thought sadly.

Talia smiled at the blonde. "It's OK…" She walked out from the café carrying the large bags of coffee that the executives ordered for their meeting. She was starting to hate those stuck up suits and their annoying orders. Decaf, low fat, half and half..No foam..more foam. Wet, dry..Can't they just order normal black coffee?

"Need a ride?" She turned and looked at Bruce Wayne who just got out of the building across the road and the Rolls Royce parked up front.

"It's OK…I can manage…." She said with a small smile. Bruce just looked at her. "You sure?" he asked. "You've got a lot to carry there…"

"It's no problem. I'm used to this…"

Bruce just looked at the young woman. He wondered why she chose to dress that way. Like a librarian. She looked too young to dress like an old spinster. She seriously needed a make over. Talia grew annoyed. She didn't need his pity. She could do just fine. She trudged on, carrying the large bags of coffee. Bruce just walked after her and took one bag. A move that surprised Talia.

"We'll walk together then…" He said and smiled. Talia groaned. Shit…he wasn't supposed to notice her. She was supposed to be invisible, below the radar, low profiled. Her father had burnt down his mansion and he offered his help. The irony of it all.

"So where are you from?" He asked.

"Chicago.." Talia answered.

"Your family is there?"

Talia shook her head. "Both my parents died."

"Oh…" Bruce uttered. "I'm sorry…"

"It's OK…" She smiled slightly.

"How do you find Gotham so far?" Bruce asked.

"It's dark…" Talia spoke. "Maybe too dark for my tastes.." Bruce only laughed at her remark.

"You should go to the charity ball the company's organizing…" Bruce told her as they stepped into the elevator.

"I don't know about that Mr Wayne. I'm just a temp. Those things are for VIPs."

"Oh come on…Its for Wayne Enterprises employees. You're a Wayne Enterprise employee. A valued one at that…" He smiled. It was a charming smile. Talia was trying her best not to blush. Bruce Wayne was after all a very handsome and attractive man.

"Well. This is my floor…" Talia spoke. She was suddenly afraid to look at Bruce Wayne. He was just too enigmatic a man. And she had better things to occupy her thoughts and days than a silly crush, not matter how good looking he was. And he was very good looking.

Bruce smiled at her. "Well this is my floor too.." She looked at him strangely and they walked out of the elevator. They walked next to each other. The ladies in the office just stood up greeting him with their coy smiles and flirtatious gestures. "Morning Mr Wayne…"

Talia suddenly wished that maybe she dressed better, feeling out of place with the other more sophisticated ladies. Wear makeup. Let her hair flow beautifully and get rid of the ugly glasses. She shook her head. No…she was supposed to lay low. Bruce just smiled at the ladies and gentlemen that had greeted him. He looked, seeing Talia. She seemed nervous.

She stopped in front of the double oak door that led to the Board Room. She was about to knock when Bruce just turned the knob open.

"Sorry I'm late…" Bruce greeted his execs who just turned to look at him, surprised. "Had to get your coffees.." He smiled. They laughed and Talia was relieved. She went and took out the coffees, passing them around. She looked across the room where Bruce was seated and smiled at him, mouthing a 'Thank You..' He smiled and winked at her. Talia was flustered but she tried her best to remain calm and hurried out of the room before anyone realizing that her cheeks were turning red.

"Oh…I'm not suppose to develop some school girl crush…" She said softly to herself, thinking that she had to dress in more drab attire. She was not supposed to be noticed. Especially not by Bruce Wayne.

It was lunch and she sat by herself at the outdoor terrace of the company's cafeteria. A sandwich in her hand while she read her father's old diary. She closed it. Her father was just overwrought by grief and blinded by vengeance. But he was a good man, a good father. She missed him and just stared at the distance, thinking of fond, old memories.

Bruce looked down from his office. He saw Talia Head at the terrace, sitting by herself while she had lunch. He wondered if she always a loner. Doesn't she have any friends? There was something about her. He shook the notion off. He then thought of Selina. Beautiful, cold sometimes but beautiful. He smiled, thinking about the night he spent with her. Selina seemed to like playing games and Bruce was intrigued. He didn't mind it one bit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two.

Talia sat on her couch, just watching Bridget Jones Diary with Silver, her dog and Kung Fu, her cat. She didn't mind being alone, then again technically she wasn't alone. She had the company of her family with her. Silver and Kung Fu were her only family. There was a knock on the door and Talia grew excited. Finally, the Chinese food that she had ordered. She was starving. She opened the door, surprised beyond belief to see Bruce Wayne standing at her door way, dressed in his tuxedo.

Bruce just stared at her. Her hair that was normally tied flowed in waves down her shoulders and her eyes. They were so blue and striking. He was mesmerized for the moment. Talia panicked. What was he doing here? She looked and saw her that her glasses were not perched on her nose.

"Oh Hi…"she said sheepishly. She was dressed in her baggy MIT sweatshirt and her legs were bare. Bruce just looked at her, gazing for a moment admirably at her smooth, long legs.

"Uh…What are you doing here?" She asked.

"You weren't at the charity auction."

"Oh.." Talia uttered. "Well. I'm not going. I'm a Temp. I don't have the invitation…" She said looking at him and smiled. He smiled back. She looked beautiful, her eyes twinkled. "I have one…" Bruce offered. Talia just looked at him strangely.

"You're busy…" Bruce concluded.

"Yah…My boyfriend's inside.." Talia lied as she held the door knob and tried to keep the door close.

"Oh.." Bruce uttered. So she wasn't alone. She had a boyfriend. He didn't know why but he felt slightly disappointed.

"I'm sorry..I didn't mean to disturb your personal time." He apologized.

"It's OK really.." Talia said.

"I should go my date's waiting…" he told her. Talia winced slightly. Date? He had a date?

"Well you have a good time…" She told him. He looked at her and nodded. Talia walked back into her apartment and closed the door. She sighed and leaned against it. She wanted to swoon. He looked so handsome like some prince or movie star.

"Quit dreaming…You and Bruce Wayne…Right …when men in red cape flies," She said aloud and started to eat on her Haagen Dasz Rocky Road.

Batman stood on top of the roof. His cape billowed by the wind. He looked down, rather to swoop on the drug dealers. Again… he was surprised seeing the ninja again. She fought fiercely and brought them down to a heap. Batman was impressed.

"You're good," He spoke in a gruff voice.

Talia wanted to laugh. Like get over yourself, she thought. She bowed at him and ready to leave the scene again. She heard a groan. She turned and saw that Batman had been hit. She saw the dart at his neck. Talia panicked. She looked around. The League. They're here. She tried her best to pull Batman up.

"Damn..you weigh a ton.." She complained. She dragged him as best as she could and had no choice but to hijack a van and drove him back to her apartment. Talia laid the unconscious Dark Knight on her bed. She took off her own mask and hurried to find the antidote. Batman was hit by a neurotoxin. She wondered if The League had found her.

She looked at him and realized that she had no choice but to take out his mask. "I'm sorry," She said softly and yanked the mask out, shocked beyond belief that it was Bruce Wayne. Talia didn't know what to make of it. She could only stare at him for a while. She pulled the dart out and opened Bruce's mouth ready to feed him the bitter antidote. He was still unconscious. Talia let him sleep for a while. She was grateful that tomorrow was Saturday, no work because she was too exhausted to be slaving for the suits at Wayne Enterprises.

He was feverish and Talia grew worried. He called out his mother and father and she felt the pain. He too lost his parents tragically. She helped, dabbing cold cloth to cool his temperature down and wiping the sweat from his forehead. She had to take off his armor, black suit and cape and set them aside. He was getting better and Talia sighed relieved. Having Batman lying on her bed was one thing but having Bruce Wayne was another thing altogether. She had to admit it. He was rather hot.

He was stirring and she hurried to wear her mask. He cannot know who she was. Bruce blinked his eyes open for a while and looked seeing the masked ninja. He called for Alfred and fell to sleep again. Talia sighed again. Now she had to bring him home to Wayne Manor.

Bruce woke up and found himself to be sleeping in his bed. He smiled. He looked around before yawning. Alfred walked in at the moment.

"Ah…you're awake," He said with a smile.

"How long was I out?" Bruce asked.

"Three days.." Dick answered as he strolled in.

"That long?"

"You got hit by some neurotoxin dart Bruce," Dick informed him. Bruce just looked at his friend and partner surprised.

"You've got to thank her Man…you owe her your life and allegiance.."

"Huh? Who?" Bruce asked.

"The Shadow Walker…she saved your life…she took the dart out, nursed you and brought you back to Wayne Manor…"

"She knows who I am?" Bruce was alarmed.

"She said that your secret is safe with her since you're both in the same line of work…" Dick said with a smile.

"Oh…" Bruce said.

"What a fine lady she was Master Bruce and gracious indeed…" Alfred commented and looked at Dick who nodded agreeably. "Indeed Alfred," Dick spoke in his practiced English accent. "I say Alfred, don't you think the lady would make a fine wife for me?" Alfred was amused by Dick and just shook his head and laughed. Bruce grew annoyed and took a pillow hitting Dick.

"I need to speak to her and thank her…"

"Well she wouldn't give me her number," Dick said rather disappointed. "But soon, I'll get it.."

Bruce got out of bed and looked at the tiny bandage on his neck. He touched it and remembered the woman's gentle touch. He remembered her hands how they held him, dabbing cloth on his forehead. He couldn't remember being touched with such gentleness and care since his mother was alive. He needed to talk to the ninja.

Talia carried the stack of heavy files and walked towards her desk. She was tired, her back still hurt from trying to lift Batman or Bruce Wayne and all the heavy dragging. Her arms grew weak and the stack of files just dropped on the floor. Talia sighed. She bent to pick them up. She saw some other hand helping her. She smiled at the person. "Thanks.."

"Hello Talia," He greeted her with a smile. She just stared at him suddenly afraid. "Marcus…"

Marcus Phillips smiled. Talia trying to dress plain? An effort wasted. She still looked beautiful, still desirable.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, alarmed.

"I should ask you the same question…" Marcus spoke. He pulled Talia aside into the deserted stair well. "Shadow Walker huh? Trying to be a vigilante as well…charming."

"Let go of me…" Talia struggled. "Don't forget who you are Talia. You're Ras Al Ghul's daughter and my wife…" Talia stepped on his feet and dug her heels in. Marcus groaned and yelped in pain.

"Ex wife," Talia told him. Marcus grew enraged and slapped her. Talia felt the pain but she was used to his abuse. A slap was nothing compared to what she had endured.

"You're still my wife. I never signed the divorce papers."

"What do you want?" She asked. "I gave you everything. My family's fortune…The house. Everything.."

Marcus smirked. "It's not enough Talia…You know what I want.."

"I told you Marcus. I don't know where it is…"

"Liar! You do!" Marcus yelled. Talia just looked away. He realized that and touched her cheeks. "I'm sorry Tally…You know I love you right…" He bent and kissed her lips and forehead, before leaving. "I'll see you soon." Talia just bit her lip and when Marcus left. She sank down and cried.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

He looked at her as she walked in pushing the cart and serving the coffee and food to the board members. Something was wrong. He could see it in her eyes through the thick, round glasses. She had been crying. She walked to him and served his cup of coffee. Bruce looked at her intently, she looked away. He saw the redness on her cheek. It looked like a bruise. He was angered suddenly. Did her boyfriend hit her? Talia left the room and Bruce looked around seeing the senior manager and executives discussing.

"Excuse me…" He told them before he left the room. He walked following her as she walked into the pantry.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Talia just looked at him strangely. He was the one that nearly died of poisoning days ago and he's concerned over her.

"Yah…" Talia spoke.

"What's that?" Bruce asked seeing the redness on Talia's cheek. She turned away.

"Oh it's nothing…I bumped into something…"

"He hit you…" Bruce said aloud. Talia just looked at him. She was annoyed. She didn't need him to pity her. It wasn't at all a helpless situation. She wasn't the helpless battered woman. She knew Marcus since she was a girl. He was the big brother figure that she ended up marrying. Marcus hit her and she hit him. It was normal. Marcus did train her to fight. He taught her everything.

"It's not what you think," She spoke sharply.

"He shouldn't have done that," Bruce told her.

"It's none of your business Mr Wayne…" Talia told him.

"You're my employee…Your welfare is important. That makes it my business," He told her as he walked closer. Talia felt weak suddenly with the close proximity. He slowly and gently touched her cheek. The swelling had gone, but she felt another ache that came from somewhere. Oh…This is not happening. He used his other hand to grab the balm from the first aid box and opened the cap as he dipped his fingers in and gently rubbed it on her cheek.

He was standing so close. She could feel his warm breath and Talia was trying her best not to think.

"If this happens again…I'm going to report it to the police…after I beat him to a pulp that is…" Bruce spoke. Talia looked at him and nodded. 'Don't look at his lips!' But she looked. Bruce didn't know why but she was there, so close and he felt this unexplained pull towards her. He knew that a sexual harassment suit was possible, he crossed that line already by touching her.

Someone was coming to the pantry and Talia moved away. She broke herself out of the moment and walked out of the pantry. She was afraid, not of Marcus but of her feelings towards Bruce Wayne.

She stood on the roof in her black robes and cloth mask. She heard the sound of a cape billowing and turned. It was Batman or the billionaire dressed in his crime fighter persona.

"I didn't get to thank you…" He said in his gruff voice.

Talia laughed. Batman heard that and wondered what was so funny. The ninja only kept quiet.

"I owe you my life…and for concealing my identity to the world, I owe you my allegiance.

"You don't owe me anything," Talia spoke.

"Maybe we can work together…"

"When the time comes…" She spoke nonchalantly. Batman just looked at her as she dove down the building and landed in a graceful somersault.

Bruce arrived at the office at three in the afternoon. He went to Lucius' office and another girl came in to serve them cigars and coffee.

"Where's Talia?" Bruce asked.

"Oh…she resigned… I received her notice yesterday. It was all so sudden. A family emergency…"

Bruce looked at Lucius and smiled. He got up and excused himself. "I have to go…I'm sorry."

"Where?"

There was a knock on her door and she went to open it. "Oh…It's you.." Talia spoke seeing Bruce there.

"You resigned?" He asked.

"Yup…" She said and walked inside. Bruce saw the packed boxes. "You're leaving?" Bruce asked.

She looked at him and smiled. "I have another job offer in Metropolis…"

"That's like 600 miles away…"

"You know your geography," She remarked.

Bruce just stared at her, still shocked. "Why?"

"I'm needed there…Gotham just didn't work for me…" Talia spoke. Bruce walked towards her. "Don't go…"

Talia only looked at him strangely. "Huh?"

"Stay..I'll give you a raise…A high post. You can be Vice President.."

"You already have a Vice President…."

"I can fire him.." Bruce spoke. Talia laughed. "That's really sweet of you Mr Wayne but I can't .."

"Bruce…my name is Bruce," He told her with a smile and walked closer.

"Ok…Bruce."

Bruce looked at her and took off her thick glasses. "You don't need this…" He spoke, his voice had gone husky and low and Talia trembled. He looked at her now, her deep blue eyes. The dark chestnut hair that framed her face. He bent down and kissed her lips. Soft, pliant and sweet. She smelled like strawberries. Talia just wrapped her arms around him and lost herself in the kiss. It grew passionate and desperate but she didn't care, she wanted him. He started to touch her, His hands roamed underneath the T-shirt and Talia started to take his jacket off.

They never broke the kiss and soon his shirt and tie went down to the floor followed by her T shirt and bra She wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to the bed and laid her there. Her hands found his belt and she unbuckled them and then pulled his pants down. She looked up and smiled at him. He smiled and bent to kiss her again, his hand gently knead her breast. He replaced his hand with his mouth and she moaned as she felt his fingers dipping into her as well, stroking her slowly.

She bit her lip as she felt his strokes going faster. It felt so good. Bruce just looked down, seeing the look on her face. He removed his hand and fingers and moved in, sliding himself into her. He groaned at how tight and good she felt underneath him. He pulled her closer and she bent her knees, wrapping herself close to him. He moved faster, pumping into her and she moaned and wrapped her arms around him. She needed to feel him close when they came together.

Talia woke up and realized that he was there just sitting beside on the chair by the bed. "Hey…" He smiled at her. She only smiled back. She didn't know what to make of everything. She looked at the digital clock at the side table. It was 830 pm. She had been asleep for five hours after the whole afternoon of lovemaking or sex or whatever one would call it. She wanted to laugh at the cliché ness of how she had actually ended up sleeping with her boss.

"I have to go…" Bruce told her. He didn't want to leave but his alter ego had work to do.

"Oh…" She looked at him. She understood. He rose from his seat and walked to her. Kissing her softly as he held her face gently.

"This changes everything," he spoke firmly. Talia only nodded. She didn't want anything from him. She didn't need any promises or professions of undying love. She had one night and it was enough she thought.

She stood by the window watching as he left. He looked up and smiled at her. Talia waved and Bruce waved back. She turned around and tears rolled down her eyes. She took her cell phone and called.

"Marcus…It's me. I'll see you then at the docks.."

Marcus Phillips stood there waiting for his wife to join him. The car pulled over and Talia got out, her hair tied into a ponytail, wearing a jacket over her jeans and blouse.

"Where's the mink coat I got you?" He asked.

"I gave it away…"

"Why?"

"I hate fur…"

Marcus laughed and hugged his wife close. "I missed you so much Tally.."

She only kept quiet and went up the ship with him. She spent three years away from him after signing the divorce papers only to find out that they were still married. She still didn't know if she wanted the marriage or not. Marcus was a brute sometimes but he was still her husband and mentor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

A year later.

Metropolis.

Bruce Wayne was in town. Some business alliance with LexCorp. He stood there in the meeting room just staring at the Metropolis skyline. His thoughts were elsewhere. Of a woman with deep blue eyes that haunt his dreams and his every waking thought. He came back to her apartment only to find her gone. No note or phone call. Nothing. And he knew it was more than coincidence that the ninja vigilante's disappearance was connected to Talia leaving. He put the pieces together. Talia was the ninja. Talia knew his secret and Talia saved his life. Ironically she stole his heart as well or left it to bleed.

"Mr Wayne…" He turned around and smiled at the secretary.

"Mr Luthor…is here."

He looked at the doorway and looked seeing Lex Luthor walking in. Lex dressed in his dark pinstripe suit, his reddish brown hair styled neatly.

"Wayne..sorry to keep you waiting," Lex greeted him with a hug. Bruce thought it was a little over the top but he just returned it.

"Sit…sit…" Lex gestured to the chairs.

"So has the decision been made?" Lex asked. He needed the plan to fall through. He worked too hard. The alliance could prove advantageous for both companies.

"I'm still deciding…a few things needed tweaking," Bruce said as he looked at Lex.

"Tweaking?" He asked, slightly confused.

"Yes… Tweaking."

"Hmmm…you need to go through the contract again?" Lex asked as he moved to his bar. He poured himself a glass of scotch. "Want anything?" He turned to ask Bruce who shook his head.

"I need to know what will happen to the current occupants of the land. We want to build the huge plant there that means people will be displaced? Residents" He looked at Lex. "How much are we paying them for the land?"

"We'll pay them accordingly of course," Lex smiled. He went to the intercom and pressed the button. "Get me Miss Phillips.."

"She's on her way…"

"I want you to meet someone…. My brilliant executive. She's managing the whole project."

A knock was heard and the woman walked in.

"Ah Talia, come meet Bruce Wayne…" Lex said and introduced. "Bruce this is Talia Phillips, my brilliant Assistant Vice President."

Bruce just looked up at her. She was dressed differently. In a cream suit, pearl earrings and necklace and expensive high heeled shoes. She wasn't wearing her thick glasses anymore and she had make up on. Her hair wasn't dull and limp. It was lustrous and it flowed in waves down her shoulders. She smiled at him and took her hand out. Bruce just stared wondering how she ever managed to act as if she never met him before.

"Mr Wayne, It's an honor to finally meet you." Talia spoke. Bruce looked at her and her hand. Lex realized that Bruce was dumbfounded and laughed.

"It's Ok Bruce, most men react the same, the first time they met her."

Bruce looked at her and took her hand. He touched it and shook it, letting it linger. "Miss Phillips is it?" Bruce asked, looking straight into her blue eyes.

"Wayne you can let go now….I don't think Marcus Phillips would appreciate you touching his wife like that.."

Bruce's eyes went wide and he felt the anger. "Wife?" he asked. Talia pulled her hand out from his grasp.

Lex nodded. "You didn't think a beautiful woman like her would be single now would you?" He smirked.

"Lex…you flatter me too much," Talia spoke and walked to him. Lex only smiled and took her hand, kissing it. "How could I not? You're a goddess…"

Bruce watched. He was fighting the urge to punch Luthor's face for flirting with Talia. And he wanted to grab Talia and run. Make crazy love to her and tell her to leave whatever husband of hers…Husband? She was married? He felt the ache and pain again.

She walked into her office and felt someone grabbing her from behind. Talia got her knees ready to kick and attack whomever it was. She turned seeing Bruce just looking at her.

"I had to make sure," He said with a shrug. "I mean you were the vigilante, I wanted to test if your fighting skills had gone rusty…" Talia just looked at him.

"It's still good though...needs some practice. Your acting skills however deserved an academy award. You're a natural…" he spoke, his voice sweet and poison dripped and smiled at her.

"What do you want?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"A reason would be nice…" Bruce looked at her. "As to why you left…"

"What? I told you I was leaving…"

"My mistake then I thought I had persuaded you not to…"

Talia snorted. "You're acting all hurt because I didn't say goodbye?" She saw that Bruce was solemn faced.

"That's really sweet," She spoke and walked towards her desk. "But I don't have time for that," She spoke looking at him.

"You're married now?" He asked and looked at the wedding band. He felt the pain in his heart. "Congratulations…"

"You're five years late…" She told him.

"Five years?" Bruce laughed. "Wow…I didn't know that you're an adulteress as well on top of being an excellent actress and liar."

"What do you want Bruce?" She asked, she felt the pain of his words. "An apology? There you go, I'm sorry…" Talia spoke as she sat on her desk.

He walked up to her. "What I want is all those sleepless nights and days that you took from me…"

"That's a bit much don't you think? It was just sex," Talia spoke. "Don't be sentimental."

Bruce pursed his lips for a while. "How is he?" He suddenly asked.

"Who?"

"Luthor? How is he in bed?" Talia was so angered that she slapped him. Bruce turned his cheek before looking at her. His gray eyes piercing hers.

"Tell me…Is he good? Or am I better? Or Marcus?" He asked.

"Get out!" She yelled. Bruce just smirked and started to leave. Talia sat down on her chair. She didn't want to think about him. All she could do was stare at her wedding band.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five.

Talia looked at herself in the mirror. She was dressed in a vintage empire cut cream gown. Marcus looked at her and smiled. He went to plant kisses on her neck and collarbone before taking out a diamond and sapphire necklace and putting it on for her. Talia smiled.

"It's gorgeous," She said.

"It's perfect for you, the stones matches your eyes…"

Talia got up from the seat and went to get her purse. They were going to a dinner that LexCorp had organized. A charity benefit. Talia wasn't looking forward to it. She knew Bruce would be there. She didn't want to see him. Marcus took out the silvery cream fur stole and wrapped her shoulders with it.

"I don't want to wear this…" She told him.

"You'll wear what I want you to wear. I don't want people thinking that Marcus Phillips can't provide for his wife," He spoke as he put on his tuxedo jacket. Talia smirked.

"I thought you didn't care what people think.."

"Well I do…apparently. Blame it on my blue blooded lineage," He scoffed. She rolled her eyes. Blame it on his inflated ego.

His eyes were watching her like a hawk when she came in. Her arms linking with another man, her husband, Marcus Phillips. He was tall, over 6 feet. Distinguished looking, chiseled like a Romantic hero. Thick raven hair and forest green eyes. Bruce hated to admit it but Marcus was handsome, attractive and strong even. He watched, seeing him greeting the host of the party, Lex Luthor in a warm brotherly hug. They were close friends, it appeared to be so. Lex kissed Talia on the cheek and complimented her.

"Who's that?" Bruce looked beside him and smiled at Selina, his date to the dinner.

"Marcus Phillips and his wife, Talia.." He controlled his speech. He didn't want to sound bitter.

"Wow…What a pair..They look like royalty," She commented.

Bruce only smiled. His eyes were gazing on the woman across the room. She looked like a princess with the cream gown she was wearing and the fur over her shoulders. He saw the way Marcus was holding her. Possessive, even as they walked his grip on her never waver. Bruce couldn't blame the guy. If Talia was his wife, he wouldn't let her go either. He walked with Selina on his arm and mingled with the crowd.

"Ah Marcus…" Lex said. Bruce turned and he stood meeting Talia's husband face to face. They were about the same height. Regrettably, Marcus stood about two to three inches taller and Bruce felt his ego took another beating.

"Meet Bruce Wayne," Lex introduced the both of them. Bruce looked at Marcus and smiled slightly. Marcus glared at him slightly and took his hand shaking it. "Charmed.."

"And his date, Selina..Kyle."

Marcus looked at the statuesque blonde standing next to Bruce. He didn't like the woman, there was something about her. He saw what she was wearing, some slinky black number with a plunging neckline. He only managed a lazy, forced smile. "Pleasure to meet both of you.."

Bruce looked at Talia who stood poised and regal next to her husband. Selina was right. They did look like royalty. She wasn't looking at him, trying her best to avert her gaze.

"Luthor…you're losing your touch," Marcus commented to his old friend. "The party's boring…"

Lex only laughed. He was used to Marcus outspoken ways. Talia felt embarrassed for her husband. "Don't you think so Tally?" He asked his wife. Talia only smiled. "He's changed. He's not as wild as he was in Oxford.." Marcus looked at Bruce seeing that he was quiet and solemn faced.

"What do you think Wayne? Doesn't the party need some spark?"

Bruce looked at Marcus Phillips, gray eyes meeting forest green ones. A silent antagonistic stand. "It is a charity benefit. But I do agree with you. It does need some spark…" He looked at Marcus and smiled. "Maybe you can get up on stage and entertain the guests."

Marcus only laughed loudly. Lex apologized. "I'm sorry Bruce but Marcus is quite the eccentric…" Lex realized that it would be better to lead Marcus to the other end of the room before something happen. Bruce turned seeing Marcus walking away with Talia.

"He's a strange guy," Selina remarked.

"I don't like him," Marcus said. He turned to look at Lex, "You're right. He is a Putz."

"You don't have to like him. Just like the money he'll bring to us once the business alliance deal pulls through," Lex spoke as he drank his scotch.

"And his date..She looks like a slut," Marcus said with distaste. Lex only looked at Marcus strangely. "It's the fashion now Marcus…"

"To dress like a tramp?" he asked. Talia looked away. She didn't want to hear her husband making derogatory remarks any longer. "If Talia dresses like that…I'd whipped her.." Lex laughed, thinking that he was joking. "I have to go now…I've got people to meet."

"Asses to kiss, you mean?"

Lex just shook his head and ignored Marcus' comment. Talia just looked at her husband. "Can we just go through one night in peace…"

"You know I hate this nonsense…It's all bloody bullshit." He said.

"Maybe we should leave…"

"Why? The party is just starting isn't it?" Marcus asked, whispering into her ear and lightly nipping it. "You smell good…" He held her closer and wrapped his arm around her from behind.

Bruce watched from his table, seeing the intimate way Marcus was holding Talia near the bar. He felt the jealousy and anger rushing into him. He started to caress Selina's thighs. She only smiled and parted her legs, letting his hands roamed down, stroked her. Bruce's eyes never left Talia and her husband, as his fingers deftly rubbed and circled her clitoris before one finger plunged in. Selina bit her lip. She was trying hard not to moan. There were other people sitting at the table as well, busy with their conversations.

"So Mr Wayne what do you think about Dan Brown's new book?"

"It's great I heard. I hadn't had the time to read it yet," He smiled as he took his finger away now wet and coated with Selina's juices. He took the napkin off the table and wiped it clean. Selina just sat there, still trying to recover from the shock of her orgasm.

"Excuse me," Bruce said charmingly and got up. Selina just sat there.

"My Dear, are you OK?" The woman sitting across her asked. "You look flushed."

"Must be the wine," The man commented.

Talia walked out of the ladies only to have someone grabbing her and pushing her against the wall. She looked up staring into his gray eyes. Bruce looked down. Her blue eyes were drowning him. "What do you want?" She asked.

"You broke me…I want you to fix it.." He said to her. She only looked up defiantly.

"I'm sure Selina doesn't mind fixing you up, especially after that display out there…"

"You were watching…"

"Her face was getting redder by the minute…Marcus made a comment." Bruce moved away and shook his head. This was not happening. He was a disciplined man at least his Crime Fighter persona was. He wasn't supposed to be obsessing over another man's wife.

"She's not the one I want…" Bruce told her.

"You can't have everything Mr Wayne," Talia told him with a smile. "My father would be disappointed to see his great student, 'broken'? You say…by a woman…"

"You're Henri Ducard's daughter?" Bruce asked, shocked. "Is this some kind of revenge you had planned? Seducing me?"

Talia shook her head. "I came to Gotham to make amends…that's all." She looked at him. "And I didn't seduce you. I hardly call dressing in tweed and wearing thick glasses seduction. You came to my apartment I didn't go to yours." She looked at Bruce. Her blue eyes piercing his gray ones.

"You should go…She's waiting. I don't think she had enough," Talia commented slyly before turning to leave.

"You're not a good liar you know…" Bruce spoke. "You still want me…I can tell," He said with a chuckle.

"Why would I? Like you said, I have better at home…" She turned back and stared at him.

Bruce didn't want to think of it. It was driving him insane imagining Talia in bed with another man. He walked to his table and grabbed Selina. "We have to go…"

"Huh..Why?"

He looked at her and she saw his bedroom eyes and nodded. Selina didn't know why but she was thrilled by this darkness in him. It was seductive, powerful and highly addictive. He held Selina' hand and walked out. He gave one last look at Talia's table. She was seated next to Marcus who was having a cigar and laughing with Lex Luthor. She looked beautiful, so beautiful and Bruce wanted so badly to have that image of hers wiped from his mind. The more he tried the harder it was.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six.

"I want you to go to Gotham," Lex told her.

"Why?"

"Try to persuade Bruce Wayne into signing the deal. He likes you…I can tell.." Lex spoke casually.

"Are you insane? Marcus will kill me!" Talia said hotly. She wasn't being ironic if Marcus knew what really happened between her and Bruce. He would kill her.

"Relax…I've talked to Marcus…" Lex said and looked at her. "I'm not asking you to seduce the guy just talk to him."

"Can I say No.." Talia said looking at him.

"Well you could…but technically you're my employee, even though Marcus is my closest and oldest friend. It is kinda your job here…"

"I can't believe Marcus agrees to this. I thought he hates Bruce.."

"He hates the guy not his money…Besides Marcus trusts you." Lex said as he leaned and relaxed on his chair. Talia just observed him. There was something different about Lex. "You look happy…"

"I am…" Lex said with a smile.

"You're in love." Talia said aloud.

"Maybe…" Lex spoke as he thought of Lois Lane.

"Will you be coming with me then?" Talia asked. "Marcus would feel better if you're there.."

"I can't…I'll be moving to Smallville for a while…Marcus will take care of the business here. You will have to go to Gotham by yourself."

"Smallville?" She asked, confused.

"I'm thinking of taking a little break from work, you know…The city life is getting to me," he said with a smile. "Besides I have my two best friends watching the company for me. Business will have to wait.."

"The deal?" Talia asked, looking at him.

"It's your baby now Tally? You take care of it. Just don't let me and your husband down," Lex said with a smile.

Marcus sent her off at the runway where LexCorp's private jet was waiting. He pulled her close and kissed her. "Don't forget that you're my wife Talia.." She only kept quiet. He hugged her close and she walked towards the plane. She sat down and just looked at her wedding band. She didn't want to go to Gotham. She didn't want to see Bruce Wayne or speak to him or even have him in the same room.

"Ah Miss Head…It's been a while," Lucius Fox greeted Talia. Talia only smiled at him.

"It's Mrs Phillips now," Bruce spoke as he walked closer. His eyes just staring at her.

"Married now? Congratulations Talia," Lucius said with a smile. "I didn't know…"

"Apparently so did everyone else," Bruce said with a smile as he sat down. "She's married five years now to Marcus Phillips." Talia only ignored Bruce's comment.

Lucius was even more surprised. "Lord Ash Phillips' son and heir?"

Talia smiled and nodded. "You knew him?"

"I knew Marcus when he was a boy. Quite a brash, hot headed young fellow. He was a good hunter. The way he shoots, such finesse even at twelve." Lucius looked at Bruce. "Ash Phillips and I were college mates in Yale." Lucius looked at Talia. "I still don't get why you worked here as an assistant though…"

"Marcus and I were separated for a few years… His brashness and hot head as you pointed out, was the issue. I needed a fresh start."

"Ah…" Lucius uttered. "But you're back together now?" Talia smiled brightly.

"We're making it work…"

"That's good…" Lucius nodded. "Marriage is difficult I know…but it's good that you're working things out."

Bruce looked at her. Why did she go back to Marcus? Now she's back here in Gotham, and her husband 600 miles away in Metropolis. Bruce suddenly didn't want her to go back to Marcus Phillips again. He wanted her to stay with him.

She was asleep when she heard something. She grew annoyed and switched on the light at her side table. She looked and saw the figure there just standing. Talia just scowled.

"You're switching sides now?" She asked. "I didn't know, breaking into other people's room and stalking was part of Batman's routine?"

Bruce took off his mask and walked closer. Talia just stared at him. "If you come any closer …" She warned him.

"Why are you afraid of me?" He asked her.

"I'm not afraid of you," She told him. "I'm married…" She said and showed him her ring.

"Why did you make love to me then?" He asked.

"Maybe I was just horny…" She said and looked at the clock. "Aargh!" she groaned. It was 3 am and she needed her sleep. She looked at him. "Are you going to sign the deal?"

He shook his head. "Leave him and be with me and I'll sign it." 

Talia laughed. "You have one hell of an ego…"

"I've been told."

"Bruce I'm tired." She sighed.

"So sleep…No one's stopping you.."

"You're in my room."

"I won't do anything." He told her.

"Fine…I'm just going to sleep then." She laid her head on the pillow and slept. Bruce just sat there on the chair, watching her sleep. He was obsessed with her. It was driving him near madness. It could break him. But he didn't care. He just wanted to be close to her.

She woke up the next morning and he was gone. She just saw the one single rose he left on the chair. She got up and smelled it. She laughed, thinking Bruce really was into theatrics. He was trying to be some Phantom now and she was his Christine.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

"Selina called," Dick informed him as he walked in. "She wanted to know where you were last night?" He looked at Bruce. "I'm curious as well..."

"I don't have to account myself to you.." He spoke in the stoic tone.

"You need therapy," Dick commented. Bruce only shot him an annoyed look. "Seriously Bruce…you're going nuts over this girl…It's not like you."

"Shut up!" Bruce said sharply.

"She's married Wayne…let it go…" Dick said before leaving the room. Bruce was angry he needed to let out some steam. He looked and saw the sword perched on the wall. He smirked. He knew where exactly.

The Gotham's Gentlemen Club was an old establishment founded in 1876 by Theodore Wayne, Bruce's great great grandfather, who had a penchant for sword duels and the Renaissance. Apparently Bruce had inherited old Theo's fondness for sword duels, having won several fencing competitions in boarding school and in college.

He was ready for a fight. A sword fight, that is. He was dressed in the white protective suit, sword in hand. He heard the clashing of swords. Two men were fencing each other and Bruce just watched. It wasn't an equal fight. The taller one was good. Really good and really strong. The way he fought. Fast, furious, invincible. Within a few strokes, he was the victor of the match. Bruce grew competitive.

He wanted to fight this man. It was the best way to vent his frustrations. He put on his fencing mask and started. Their swords met and soon they were engaging a fierce combat. None backing down easily. Bruce smirked. He was going to win this. His ego got the better side of him. Bruce's sword hit his opponent's mask that got detached. Bruce met Marcus Phillip's glare. He decided to take his mask off as well.

"Wayne.." Marcus smirked.

"Phillips…" Bruce returned the favor. "Fancy seeing you here.." Swords still clashing.

"Just visiting the Missus.." Marcus responded with a smile and hit Bruce's sword before leaping to dodge. "Tally Sweetheart…Say hello to Mr Wayne…" Bruce looked and saw a mask being taken off. Talia was the one fencing with Marcus. Bruce's attention wavered and Marcus managed to hit him straight, hard on his ribs, that he was probably bruised.

"I won…" Marcus said with a smug smile. "You're good by the way." He turned and walked towards Talia, his arm around her.

"I'll see you around then," Marcus told him before he left. Bruce just stood there watching as Marcus and Talia walked away.

"I don't like the way he looks at you," Marcus said to her while they were having dinner.

"It's not like I want him to look at me…" Talia spoke.

"Maybe you do…" Marcus said and drank his wine. "He is a handsome man."

"That's preposterous." Talia narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not dumb Talia. You're a beautiful woman. Men like to look at beautiful women. But if you even think of betraying me…"

"You'll kill me…" She continued for him.

"Smart girl," Marcus said.

"You taught me," Talia told him and looked away.

"I did…Didn't I?" Marcus said, as he looked deep into her eyes. He took her hand that was on the table and clasped it.

"You belong to me. Even your father agreed. He wouldn't have wanted me to marry you if he didn't think so…" Marcus said. Talia only kept quiet.

"What are you wearing?" Marcus asked and looked at her dress. It was rather low cut. "You're my wife not some street whore, cover yourself next time." He looked around the restaurant seeing men's eyes wandering and gazing at his wife appreciatively. He didn't like it.

Bruce took his binoculars down. He had been lip reading their conversation while he was perched on the roof across the building. So Talia's marriage was arranged. He didn't like the way Marcus was subjugating her. Treating her like some property. With little or no respect.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight.

"He hit you, didn't he?" He asked. She turned and saw him there at her balcony. "It was him right?"

She looked away and Bruce felt the anger. He just clenched his fist tight. Marcus hurt her. "Don't feel sorry for me. I don't need your pity."

"I'm not feeling sorry for you…"

"Marcus is a brute. I'll admit to that. He hits me yes…and I hit him too." Talia looked at him. "It's even you see…"

"He's treating you like some property like you belong to him.."

"I do. He's my husband." Talia told him. "You don't know Marcus. But I know him. Since I was a girl. He was always protective of me. When my father was busy with The League, Marcus and his mother took care of me…Maybe his methods are strange and different, but he loves me."

"You're crazy…He wouldn't hurt you like that if he loves you."

"Spare me your battered woman syndrome theory. I could have him killed or leave if I wanted. The thing is I don't."

"Because you're afraid. You didn't think anyone other than Marcus could love you," He spoke as he walked closer. He took off his mask again. He wanted to see her close as Bruce not as Batman.

"You're psycho analyzing me now?" Talia asked and sighed. "This, coming from a guy who jumps from roof to roof in a costume…"

"I'm in love with you," He told her looking deep into her eyes. "I've always been…" Talia laughed it off. "At first sight?"

"Don't laugh. It's not funny," He told her in a somber voice. "You think I asked for this?"

"Why are you blaming me? I wanted to lay low…Under the radar. You weren't even supposed to notice me," She told him. Her voice had grown emotional.

"But I did. Even under the drab clothes and those cute glasses. You're still beautiful…" He said with a smile and cupped her face. She turned and walked away from him. "Please leave. I don't love you…"

"Liar…"

She turned and looked at him. "It's true…"

Bruce shook his head. "Your pupils are dilated…and you're breathing faster…You're lying," He said.

He walked up to her and pulled her in for a bruising kiss. She tried to fight him but she couldn't. Because she didn't want to. The kiss grew passionate and desperate. He needed her now. He pulled her silk robe open and let it dropped on the floor. He then carried her into the bedroom.

He took everything off his black armored suit, the gloves and boots and the cape, just letting it lie on the carpeted floor. He didn't care anymore. Right then he just wanted to be with her. It was all dark and she was the ray of light that shone through. He kissed her again wrapping her close in his arms.

"Feel what you do to me," he told her huskily before he kissed her again. He brought her hand down to his chest and she felt his heart beating fast there. Her hands trailed down and she felt him. She stroked him and she heard him groaned. She smiled and stroked it faster. He closed his eyes at the pleasure he felt.

"Stop…" he whispered harshly. She only looked up, her eyes just looking deeply into his. "I need to be inside you." She looked at him and nodded. She smiled and sat on top of him, feeling him at her entrance before sliding in. She moaned at the friction. She moved up and down his length, rocking herself on top him. He pulled her closer and pumped in faster and faster. He wanted the feeling to last forever.

He looked into her eyes. She was near, he could tell. She bit her lip, trying to stop herself from moaning loud. He smiled and moved to kiss her. "Let it go…" He whispered in her ear before licking and nipping it. She rocked herself harder and wrapped him tighter. She needed him close. Her fingers raked his back and when she felt the crest of her climax hitting her, she clutched him close and let it go, her whole body trembling. He smiled at her, it was dark but he could tell she was flushed. He was determined to make her come more.

He pulled her up again and lied on the bed, with her straddling on top. She rocked against him while he gripped both her arms. She came again faster than before. He only pumped harder, thrusting into her. He was on top now and she clung to him, her legs wrapping behind him. "Your turn…let it go," She whispered and nipped his ear, sucking the earlobe. Her nails raking his bare back, now sheen with perspiration. He groaned as he emptied himself into her. She was moaning low and he collapsed on top of her for a while before rolling over to the space beside her.

He breathed in hard and pulled her close to him, kissing her lips softly. "You're not going back to him. Over my dead body." She just sighed and snuggled close, resting on his chest.

She woke up the next morning and he was gone. She frowned. She didn't think she liked it. Him just disappearing, like that. Maybe it was just the sex. That was it. He got what he wanted and left. All those profession of love were crap. She was upset but she refused to think about it. She sighed and walked into her bathroom, ready to take a shower and get ready for some more business meeting and endless discussion at Wayne Enterprises. She got out of the bathroom, surprised that he was there standing in her bedroom, smartly dressed in his dark ash gray suit.

"Morning," he smiled. "I got your coffee and brioche.." He said and showed her the paper bag. She only smiled at him.

"I didn't want to wake you…You were sleeping so peacefully.." He told her as he moved to kiss her.

"Bruce…" He looked at her.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," She said and smiled. He smiled back and pulled her in for another kiss. "I broke up with Selina.." he told her as she went to the closet to get her suit. "She took it quite well."

"Oh…" She uttered.

"I called my lawyer. She can get the divorce processed as soon as possible. Rachel Dawes. She's a childhood friend of mine. She knows a judge." Talia felt like she was having a huge migraine.

"You just need to sign the papers and well that's it…" Bruce said. He looked seeing her walking out wearing a simple blue tweed suit and pearl earrings and necklace. He smiled. She looked beautiful.

"He'll kill me," Talia told him.

"I won't let that happen…" He told her and held her hand.

"You don't know Marcus."

"I'm Batman remember. I'll protect you," Bruce told her and hugged her close.

"He'll kill you too…" Tears started to drop from her eyes. "I can't let that happen."

"It won't." He said as he held her in his arms and smelled the flower scent of her hair.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine

Marcus smiled as he greeted the man at the helipad. "How was your trip?" he asked.

"Bumpy at best," He answered. He looked around but the face he wanted to see wasn't there. "Where is she? Where's my Tally?"

"She's in Gotham Ras," Marcus replied. Ras Al Ghul or Henri Ducard only smiled. "What would she be doing there?" He asked his son in law.

"Trying to get Wayne to sign the deal with LexCorp," He said with a shrug.

"Ah…" Henri smiled. "You didn't go with her?" He turned to ask Marcus.

"I've got to run things in Metropolis…" Marcus said.

"I missed her," Henri said, thinking of his only child.

"I'll ask her to come back." Marcus said and took out his cell phone.

"Don't." Henri placed his hand on Marcus' arm. "I'll pay her a visit myself. A surprise visit."

"What did you do?" She asked him as she laid her head on his chest, just looking at him. They had spent the entire day indoors in her apartment. Not bothering to go out. He called canceling the meeting. He only wanted to spend his every waking moment with her. Bruce smiled at her. "What?"

"What did you do that was so bad, my father had to burn down your house?" Talia asked.

Bruce sighed, remembering the confrontation he had with Henri Ducard or Ras Al Ghul at his mansion during his 30th birthday party. "He wanted to get even with me…I burnt down his house and left him for dead."

"You saved his life in the mountains," Talia spoke. Bruce nodded. She smiled at him. "Thank You."

"For what?" He asked.

"For doing what was right." He pulled her closer and bent down to kiss her. Talia just snuggled close.

"How old were you when you married Marcus?" He asked as he stroked her hair.

"Eighteen…It was my father's idea. He thought that Marcus would make a fine heir. He wanted a son but he got me instead."

"Eighteen…that means you're twenty three now," Bruce said with a smile.

"Why?"

"I'm thirty three…"

"What?" Talia gave him a mischievous glint. "You can't handle younger women Mr Wayne?"

Bruce only smiled at her and pulled her up so he could kiss her again. She was like a drug that he didn't mind being addicted. Talia smiled friskily as she looked down at him. Both her knees were lodged at each side of his mid section. She felt him underneath and she smiled, biting her bottom lip. She looked at Bruce, giving him her hazy, seductive eyes.

"So Mr Wayne?" She asked in a low drawl. "Do you think you can handle me?" She asked as she lowered herself, her wetness encasing his shaft. Bruce clenched his teeth tight. He moved to sit up, he wanted to hold her close. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled. He moved to kiss her, letting his tongue explore her mouth, thrusting it in with every thrust he pushed below.

He felt it, she was hitting her climax soon. She moaned in his ear and he was even more turned on by it. He continued thrusting in faster and harder. He felt that he was coming too. She clung to him, arms and legs wrapping him tight and Bruce let it go, all of it. He hugged her close and she smiled her lazy smile. He had to kiss her again. Her hair was tousled, her eyes hazed and her cheeks flushed. She looked perfect and all his.

"That was….hmmm…nice," She thought dreamily and snuggled in his chest. She didn't know what else to say. Bruce just chuckled and held her close.

"I'm hungry.." Talia suddenly spoke. Bruce only smiled. She looked at Bruce and smiled, her blue eyes twinkled. "I need to eat." She got up and Bruce just gazed at her naked body admiringly. She rummaged through the drawer and got her baggy Oxford sweater. He decided to stand up as well, walking towards her. He hugged from behind arms holding her close.

"We'll order some food…Pizza or Chinese…" He started to kiss her neck and licked the spot behind her ear that was ticklish. Talia giggled for a while. Bruce didn't stop necking her.

"The phone's in the kitchen.." She giggled again. "Stop it.."

"I can't…You're addictive.." He said and continued nibbling her.

"I'm hungry…Oh…we can make some sandwich…" Talia laughed. Bruce carried her in his arms and brought her to the kitchen. It was dark and they turned the light on. Bruce opened the fridge while Talia sat on the counter. Talia laughed at the sight. He bent down to look at the contents and he was still buck naked.

"You have a nice ass Mr Wayne," She teased. Bruce turned and gave her a bemused look before looking into the fridge.

"There's tuna here and ham.." He said he took them out. "And olives…Where's the bread?" She saw the loaf of ciabatta on the counter and pointed it to him.

"I'll make you some sandwich," He said with a sexy smile.

He placed the ham, tuna and cheese on the counter and started. He spread some mayonnaise on the bread and put the slices of ham and cheese on top. Talia sat on the counter, dipping her fingers into the jar of olives and helping herself to it. She took one and smiled at Bruce. Rubbing it on his lips. He opened his mouth to take the olive in as well as licking her finger sensually.

He felt it rise again. She did it so effortlessly and easily. Now, he didn't think he'd want to be with another woman. He moved closer so he'd be directly in front of her while she sat on the kitchen counter. He moved her legs apart. She just looked at him and a smile crept on her face.

"So Miss Head? Can you handle another round of me?" He asked with a cocky grin.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten

Talia woke up the nest morning, happy and sated. She smiled as she looked at Bruce. He blinked his eyes open. "Morning," She greeted him and kissed him softly.

"Morning," Bruce smiled back.

"Having fun?" Talia turned and saw her father there standing by the foot of the bed. Her face turned pale and as white as sheet. Bruce was shocked seeing Henri Ducard alive and in the bedroom.

"Father…" Talia stared at him and then she looked at Bruce. Henri smirked seeing his daughter in bed with Bruce Wayne of all people. Naked under the covers.

"This is low, even for you Mr Wayne. Seducing my married daughter." Henri spoke and stared at Bruce.

"I love her," He spoke firmly.

"Father it's …"

"Silence Talia!" Henri shot. Talia kept quiet and obeyed.

"This a disgrace. You're Marcus' wife and now you're fornicating with the enemy!"

Talia hung her head low and bit her lip. She had let her father down. Bruce looked at her and held her hand. She took it away.

"Get up and change Talia…" Henri commanded. He looked at Bruce who only stared at him. Talia looked at her father and then at Bruce she took the sheets and covered herself before heading to the closet to get dressed.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Henri commented, looking at Bruce. "Don't be so surprised Batman, Ras Al Ghul is immortal by nature." Henri turned seeing his daughter dressed in her baggy sweater and jeans.

Talia only looked at her father. She was scared. "Move along get out of here. I have some unfinished business to deal with Mr Wayne."

"I'm not leaving him," Talia spoke out. Henri wasn't pleased with his daughter's insolence.

"You do what I tell you to!" Talia only shook her head. She started to cry and Bruce grew worried.  
She rushed to the bed and held his hand. "I'm not leaving him Father. If you want to kill him then you'll have to kill me first…"

"Very well…" Henri nodded. He called for his men. The assassins came in. Six of them, strong burly men. Talia grew worried for Bruce's safety. Henri looked at his daughter's blue eyes. She was afraid.

"Please Father…let him go…I'll do anything." She begged.

"You have shamed me enough."

"Father Please!" She was crying. Henri winced. He hated seeing his daughter cry. "I'll leave with you. I'll go back to Marcus. Just let Bruce live."

"No.." Bruce said looking at Talia. He didn't want her to go back to Marcus. He'd rather die.

Henri smirked. So Bruce Wayne was truly in love with his daughter. He saw it Bruce's eyes, the pain when Talia said she would go back to Marcus. He could use that to hurt him. He looked at Talia and nodded. "Hurry on and get out…" Talia looked at her father and started to leave but Bruce held her arm back. She could only look at him, the tears falling from her eyes as she moved away.

"Promise me you'll let him live," Talia spoke looking into her father's eyes. "Promise me…If he dies. I'll take my own life I swear…"

Henri met his daughter's stare and nodded. "You have my word. Go…" Talia left as two of Henri's men dragged her away. She turned just looking helplessly at Bruce.

Henri just stared at Bruce. "You will not have her. I promise you." He looked at his guards and gave them the signal, telling them to beat Bruce up.

"Ironic isn't it?" Henri started as he smiled at Bruce. "You were actually my first choice to be Talia's husband." Bruce only looked at Henri, shocked by the revelation. "I was going to introduce her to you…That was before you betrayed me and burned my house down…"

"The choices you make determine your Fate that is…" Henri walked about for a while. "You can't have everything Mr Wayne…you rejected me and The League therefore you rejected my daughter." He looked at his men and nodded. They moved in ready to attack Bruce. Henri left the room with the sounds of fist pounding.

He walked into the car. Talia was already seated. Tears raging down her cheeks. He smirked.

"Tears are for the weak. I thought I had taught you better!" He said sharply. Talia gulped and nodded before wiping her tears away. She was too afraid to disappoint her father further. She just kept quiet and looked ahead.

"Don't worry. Marcus will not know of your infidelity," Henri said as he looked at his daughter and held her hand. "He has enough to deal with as it is…" Henri sighed.

"I'm not worried about that," Talia spoke. She was worried for Bruce and what could have happen to him.

"He made his choice years ago Talia," Henri spoke. "It just wasn't meant to be for the both of you…" He turned and smiled at his daughter. "I'm back now and the soon The League will be in full force." Talia only nodded and looked out of the window. She knew that whatever happens, she was her father's daughter first and always.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven.

Bruce looked at the four men all groaning on the floor of the bedroom. He strode forcefully away. He needed to bring her back. Away from Ras and away from Marcus and back into his arms. He stormed into the Bat Cave surprised beyond when he heard the sound of a whip being cracked. He turned and saw Catwoman there, greeting him with a smile.

"Surprise…Surprise." Catwoman purred huskily. Bruce just stared at her. She now knew who he was. She took off her patent leather mask and Bruce was shocked. "Selina?"

"You know Bruce darling…breaking up with a woman…the day after you cheated on her is hardly wise…" Crack! The whip came lashing him across his cheek. He felt the blood.

"I can explain…"

"Save it!" The whip came crashing down again and Bruce leapt to avoid it. "Look I'm sorry…" He said. Selina was just too furious to care, she didn't want to listen. Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned it seems. But Catwoman scorned, was another thing, worse than anything imagined.

"You…" Crash. "Dumping me?" Crash. "Not happening…" She shook her head. "You bastard!" Selina jumped ready to attack him with the sharp claws on her gloves. Bruce moved to avoid it. "Look I don't want to fight you…" He tried to reason with the furious blonde, decked in skin tight leather.

"Too bad…cause when I'm done ripping you into shreds…You'd wish you had never cross my path." She spoke with a smirk. Selina got ready for combat. She was determined to have her revenge. She kicked Bruce as forcefully as she could. She wasn't going to show mercy. No…She wanted satisfaction. The punching and kicking began forcefully like a hurricane hitting the shores. Bruce tried his best to avoid. He didn't want to hurt her. He cared for her. He felt that he had hurt her enough already.

She was wrecking the cave like a maelstrom. Bruce just watched the destruction she caused. Computers and servers crashing down to the floor. Wires ripped at the crack of her whip and discs scattered. Selina smiled. She turned and saw the huge vehicle. Bruce's eyes went wide. No not the Bat mobile! Not his car! He moved in front of it.

"We need to talk…"

She only stalked further. Her claws scratching the surface, making Bruce cringed and winced at the screeching sound and the damage she trailed.

"I wouldn't worry…I'm sure a person as wealthy as yourself has insurance…"

"You don't understand. It's a prototype. It's not in production…You can have the Lamborghini or the Ferrari if you want..You like the car remember…"

"I like this one better," Selina spoke with a smirk and continued scratching it.

"Selina I know you're angry…" She smiled at him and punctured the tire. "Please you have to understand…" She cracked her whip and the windscreen smashed. Bruce groaned.

"The thing is I love her…" Selina turned and looked at Bruce. She felt her heart breaking into pieces. He was in love with this other woman. Her fury level had just broken the ceiling. She looked at Bruce. "What is it about her that had you so wrapped up?"

Bruce only kept quiet. Selina laughed bitterly. "The Dark Knight of Gotham in love with a married woman…My my the moral implications of such a scandal…" She shook her head.

"I never meant to hurt you…" Bruce spoke looking into Selina's green eyes. She scoffed. "You're not that good an adversary to inflict any pain Batboy…" She walked away heading towards the exit.

"Selina..I'd still want to be friends…when you're ready," He said. Selina turned and smirked. "You only have one chance to be in my life and you blew it Wayne." She walked out and Bruce only stared.

"What happen here?" Dick asked shocked when he came down to see the Bat cave in a wreck.

"Ras Al Ghul is alive."

"Huh?" Dick asked confused. "Ras did this?" Bruce shook his head. "No..It was Selina..She didn't take the break up as well as I thought."

"You broke up with her?" Dick was even more shocked. "When did this happen?"

"It's complicated." Bruce told him, exasperated. "Come we have to go…"

"Where?" Dick asked. He still didn't get what was going on and it was frustrating to him

"We have to rescue Talia…" Bruce explained and headed to his closet. Dick saw the Bat mobile pretty beaten up. "Aargh!" he groaned. "What did you do Bruce?" He asked. "She even wrecked the car!"

"Where are we going?" Dick asked as he sat in the Lamborghini with Bruce driving. He was just staring at the road, his mind elsewhere. Dick was getting annoyed. Bruce wasn't the same and it was Talia's fault. She came back only to cause more problems. Talk about drama…Dick rolled his eyes. Bruce switched his focus and tried dialing Talia's number again. Dick groaned.

"Jeez Bruce…Let it go!"

"I can't…Ras took her away…We have to find her."

"I still don't get how he's still alive. I thought he crashed with that monorail three years ago."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Twelve

Talia walked into Lex's office. "I'm sorry…I don't think he'll sign the deal."

Lex smiled at her. "It's OK…" Talia just looked at Lex dubiously. Lex saw that and explained. "I'm thinking of another strategic alliance."

"How was Smallville?" Talia asked.

"It's great.." He replied. Talia walked and saw the framed photograph of a young girl on Lex's desk. She looked beautiful. Her light brown hair and the bright hazel eyes. "Ah…this is the fair nymph that has your heart…"

"Beautiful isn't she?" He asked.

"She looks young. How old is she?" Talia asked.

"Nineteen. She's still in high school.."

"Hmmm…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lex looked at Talia.

"Nothing…" Talia began to walk away.

"Talia.." She turned and looked at him.

"Marcus needs you. As his bestfriend, I'm asking you to stay." Lex spoke, looking intently at her.

"And as his wife, I'm telling you that there's nothing for you to be worried about." Lex looked at her and nodded.

"What's her name?" Talia asked.

"Lois…Lois Lane.." Lex spoke dreamily.

"Where were you?" Marcus asked as Talia walked in. "The office…"

"Your father left. He'll be in the Himalayas…training some new members," Marcus told her and he started to cough. Talia rushed to him. "You need your pills," She told him and took out the bottles.

"I don't need them. I need the Lazarus Pit." Marcus said and pushed it away that the bottles fell to the floor.

"You're stubborn." She looked at him. "We tried finding, Marcus. It doesn't exist. It's just a myth…"

"Well I tell you it's there! I'm not going to allow cancer to take me!" Marcus yelled. Talia looked away.

"Marcus…take your medication please…It'll ease the pain," Talia spoke softly. He shook his head.

"I need to sleep," He told her. Talia nodded and was about to leave the room when he pulled her arm. "Lie with me?" he asked. She didn't want to but she looked and saw his eyes. He was afraid. The great, strong man and warrior that Marcus Phillips had always been, he was afraid for the first time. Talia felt sorry for him. She lied next to him on the big bed while he curled up next to her like a child and slept.

She looked out from the balcony, staring at the Metropolis skyline. It was different from Gotham during the day but at night they looked almost similar. She sighed. She heard the sound of ropes and cable and she turned surprised that Bruce came abseiling down from the roof.

"Very Ethan Hunt…" She commented as he unhooked himself from the cable. He walked towards her but she stepped back. "Don't…"

"Why?" He asked, looking at her with heartache and longing in his eyes.

"Leave…I promised my father that I won't see you again." He wasn't deterred and moved towards her.

"You're a grown woman, you can decide for yourself," He told her softly.

"What we have is some clichéd doomed romance Bruce…It won't work," Talia spoke. "My father, you and then there's Marcus…"

"We'll make it work," He took her in his arms. "I love you…" He told her ardently. She pushed him away. "My loyalty is with my father. I can't betray him. I won't be able to live with myself."

"Can you live with yourself like this?" He asked. She looked away. "You'll find someone else," She said with a smile.

"There is no one else…" He told her, looking at her intently.

"Bruce…There'll always be someone. But I'm not it." She walked back into her room and Bruce just looked, seeing her lying next to a sleeping Marcus. His heart was breaking again. He left, pulling himself up to the roof where Dick was waiting.

"Let's go back to Gotham," he told Dick in his somber voice. Dick nodded sympathetically.

Talia bit her lip to stop her self from sobbing loudly while tears streamed down her face.

_"Stay away from him Talia. I forbid you to be anywhere near him. He'll only survive if you stay away."_She remembered what her father told her. _"If you choose to be with him. You will never have peace, that I promise you."_

Henri had promised to leave Bruce and Gotham alone if Talia promised to stay away. She had no other choice. She already made a deal with her father. A deal that she cannot break. The consequences would be too dear.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Thirteen

Three months later.

She stared at her husband's coffin. She was a widow now. Marcus passed away. Lex stood beside her and held her arm. Talia turned and smiled at Lex. He too had just lost his father recently. It was like a double whammy for the guy. His father and best friend died in the same week. She looked up and saw the solemn face of her father. Henri went to hug his daughter and Talia felt all warm and safe again. They got inside the black limousine.

"I want you to come back with me," Henri told his daughter.

Talia shook her head. "I'm done with The League Father…"

Henri just stared at her. He wasn't pleased with her disobedience but kept quiet. Her husband just passed away. She needed time to grieve.

"Lex is making me President…"

"Aren't you too young to lead a corporation like his?" Henri inquired.

"He trusts me. I'm Marcus' widow and Marcus was his best friend. He didn't trust anyone like he trusted Marcus…"

"Hmmm…" Henri pondered for while. "Maybe it is a good idea for you to stay here. Someone needs to keep an eye on the young Luthor…" Talia looked away. Her father was up to his schemes again.

"Look…he's jumping from woman to woman now…what a playboy he has become. A total shame and waste," Henri spoke with disgust showing Talia a tabloid of Bruce Wayne tanning nude in the Mediterranean with his new girlfriend, Vesper Fairchild. Talia looked at it for a while and looked out of the window. So much for there being no one else. She wanted to laugh at Bruce. For all his intense dark, dramatic, brooding, he was still a man.

She walked into the penthouse apartment after work. It seemed empty. Just her and her cat and dog. Lex had gone back to Smallville to be with his new fiancée, Lois Lane, so Talia had to run things at LexCorp and Henri had gone back to the mountains again, planning another attack. To punish the indulgent society that had neglected its duties and responsibilities. Talia shook her head. She loved her father but she never understood his fanaticism.

She grew bored and sank on the sofa with Silver beside her. "Hey Buddy," She smiled. "Let's go watch some Bridget Jones and cheer ourselves up."

Soon Talia was laughing to herself watching The Edge of Reason, and eating chocolate covered pretzels and ice cream. She heard the sound of the wind and turned seeing the sliding door of the balcony had opened and curtains billowed. She smirked. 

"You could have knocked," She said. Bruce walked to her and smiled.

"How are you?" He asked.

Talia looked at him and then down at her tummy. "I think I've put on a few pounds…" He laughed.

"Pretzels?" Talia asked and showed him the bag. Bruce shook his head.

Talia shrugged and went to her sofa and sat. She was too tired to argue. Bruce sat on the armchair and just looked at her. She sighed. Bruce saw the tabloid papers on her coffee table. "So you're keeping up with news concerning me?"

Talia snorted. "Probably the maid's. She's one your biggest fans. She even dyed her red hair blonde when she heard the rumor that you prefer blondes.."

Bruce laughed. "No…I still prefer chestnut haired brunettes with bright blue eyes and thick, round glasses…"

"I'm tired…I'm going to sleep…" Talia told him and rose. "I'm sure you can find your own way out. Good night…" She smiled and yawned before dragging herself into the bedroom. She didn't care anymore. She just wanted to sleep. She was going to have a long day tomorrow with the endless meetings at LexCorp. She walked into her bedroom and felt him pulling her into his arms.

He started to kiss her. God…he missed her sweet lips. He plunged his tongue in and explored her tongue. He felt her struggle. She managed to push him off and slapped his face. Bruce just looked at her. Suddenly he felt bad and ashamed. She glared at him and walked away. He pulled her back again and kissed passionately. A kiss raw and potent and bruising.

"Stop it," She said and turned her head away.

Bruce only kissed her neck, trailing the kisses down to her cleavage. He pulled her silk pajamas pants down and moved to take off his turtleneck sweater with one hand while the other pinned her down to the bed. He managed to deftly rip her pajamas top till the buttons dropped on the floor. He looked at her and saw her meeting his stare. Bold and defiant. He smiled and bent down to kiss her.

She bit his bottom lip and the kiss grew more aggressive, pure animalistic lust. Tongues challenging each other, lips nibbling. He parted her legs with his knee. He could smell her already. She wanted him and he smiled and entered her swiftly. Talia gasped when she felt his powerful thrusts. He groaned. She felt all warm and tight and he knew he could never get enough of her. No matter how far he went, how long it was since they last made love. It would always be the same. She was meant for him. She was his true weakness.


	15. Chapter 15

Talia groaned when she woke up. He wasn't in bed. He had left. Great…she had been reduced to the status of a Fuck buddy. She was angry with herself for being weak and giving in to him so easily. She thought about the intense sessions last night and shook herself out of it. Lust that was it. Simple, pure lust. Throw the doomed romance factor aside and the whole undying love crap. She had to face it. She was just another notch in the billionaire playboy's bedpost and she was done playing games.

She walked into her office surprised to see Lex there. Seated on the leather sofa, a broken man. Talia walked towards him and touched his shoulder. She saw the bottle of scotch, half emptied.

"What's wrong?"

"She's gone…" He said with a sad smile.

"Who?"

"Lois…she's with that Farmboy now…" He shook his head. Talia had never seen Lex so upset before. "But it's OK…She'll come back to me.." He babbled in a drunken slur. "She'll come back.."

"He's not that perfect…"

Talia looked and saw that Lex was asleep on the sofa. She only groaned. The day was starting and her boss was stoned drunk because some high school girl broke his heart. She shook her head and left her office. Guess she had to use Lex's office now that he was asleep in hers. She sat down and looked at the framed photograph of Lois Lane that was on his desk. Talia just studied the photograph.

"Now Lois…what's so special about you that got Lex so broken up?" She asked the photograph. The girl in the silver frame only smiled silently back.

"Yah…I thought so…you must be some young heartbreaker. That smile, those eyes…sure didn't take any prisoners there.."

"Miss Phillips…" Talia looked up and saw her secretary. She was embarrassed.

"Oh…I'm sorry." The secretary apologized.

"There's a Vicky Vale from the Gotham Gazette. She's here to interview you…"

"Huh?" Talia asked. An interview? What interview?

"Mr Luthor said yesterday that you'll have to do it since he's uh…away…should I ask her to wait?"

"It's Ok..let her in," Talia sighed.

The gorgeous blonde walked in and smiled brightly at Talia who smiled back. She started the interview and Talia tried her best to answer what she thought Lex would answer. She was annoyed with Lex. It was supposed to be his interview and now she had to do it, all because he was drunk and asleep.

"Thank you so much Miss Phillips," Vicky said and shook her hand. Talia smiled and showed her out. She looked and saw Bruce there waiting, he had with him a bouquet of flowers. Talia wanted to smile. He came to surprise her. She was however shocked beyond belief seeing Vicky rushing towards him.

"Bruce…Baby you're here…" She called. Baby? Talia was stumped. Bruce greeted the reporter with a passionate kiss of a lover and Talia felt the bitterness and jealousy rise as she just glared at him. He hugged Vicky and gave her the flowers.

"Lunch?" he asked Vicky with a smile. Talia watched seeing both of them leave. That was a total slap in the face. Bruce Wayne didn't know what he just got himself into.

Talia spent the two hours after work just punching on her bag. It felt good letting go of the frustrations and anger. She hit it harder and sweated profusely. Groaning as she started to beat and kicked the punching bag, imagining it to be Bruce. She went to wipe her face with the towel and thought of the words her father told her. How true they were. She was never going to have peace with Bruce Wayne in her life.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked. He had the smile on his face. "I need to explain about Vicky…"

Talia smiled. "There's no need."

"Well there is, clearly you're angry.."

"I'm not. What you do with your time is none of my business," Talia spoke as she walked out of her home gym.

"You're jealous…" He chuckled.

She turned around and just stared at him. "How did you get in?" she asked.

"Key.." He dangled the set of keys. "I bought the building…"

"Well congratulations," She spoke and walked away. He smiled and pulled her arm. Talia glared at him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you…"

"Why?"

She smirked and kicked her other leg, ready to hit him with it but Bruce was swift enough to catch it. Talia struggled but he was strong enough to hold her steady.

"I'm tired. I had a long day with Lex drunk and stoned in my office. Endless meetings and that interview with that bimbo girlfriend of yours…If you won't leave the apartment then I will!"

"Shh…" Bruce spoke and placed a finger on her lips. "You'll wake up the neighbors. It's late…" Talia looked at the clock and realized that it was 1 a.m. 

"Don't you have better things to do?" She asked. "Like some city to protect?"

"Dick's covering for me."

"Poor guy…cleaning up the mess while you frolic around, jumping from one bimbo to another. You're disgusting." Talia spoke.

"You weren't complaining last night," He told her with a smirk.

"My father was right about you…" She told him, angry blue eyes glaring into his.

"Old man Ras again…" Bruce sighed, his voice sounding a little bored. "You know I've heard enough of his lectures the three years I was in the mountains. I don't need to hear all that again…"

"What's wrong with you?" Talia asked looking at him. "You're not the Bruce I knew…"

"Yah…He died a while ago…" He spoke in a nonchalant tone.

"That's too bad…" Talia spoke. She took out her cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Bruce asked.

"My boyfriend…"

"What boyfriend?" Bruce asked. He was growing jealous and it was filling him up with rage. She wasn't supposed to see another man or be with another man. Talia only smirked.

"Richard…it's me..can you come over tonight? My stalker is here…I'm scared. I don't want to be alone…." Bruce grabbed the cell phone and flung it into the fireplace. Talia only glared at him.

"You're not going anywhere." He told her.

"You don't have any hold on me!" She shouted.

"I do! You're mine! You belong to me Talia! No one else!" She just stared at him, shocked by the words that came out of his mouth. "You don't know what I did for you…" He told her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

Bruce rolled up his sleeves and showed it to her. Talia was so shocked she almost fell. There, on his arm was The League of Shadow's emblem seared and branded on his skin.

"I couldn't live without you…I went to the Himalayas to meet Ras again and this…He told me if I joined him and be his heir. He wouldn't need Marcus anymore and we could be together…"

Talia just listened, shocked beyond belief. Bruce had made a pact with the 'devil', her own father. She held her temple. She was having a headache and fell to the ground.


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

Chapter Fourteen 

When she woke up she saw her father there smiling at her. Talia immediately sat up. Bruce was there in the room staring out the window. He turned and smiled at Talia. She had woken up.

"You killed Marcus…" She looked at Henri.

"He would've died of cancer anyway…" Henri spoke with a shrug.

"No…he had a chance of surviving. He was still stage 1." Talia looked at Bruce. "You were in with this?"

"He hurt you. He deserved to die. Justice had to be served…" Bruce spoke solemnly. Henri smiled and clapped his hands. "He finally gets it…"

"Talia…it's alright now. We can get married and be together," Bruce told her and kissed her hand. She just moved away and shook her head. "No!" She turned to look at her father. "What did you do to him?"

"I did nothing…he came to me."

Talia gasped. "The dart…the antidote? You planned this all along! You shot the dart!"

Henri only smirked as his daughter put the pieces together. That night in Gotham, two years ago. He hid in the shadows aiming the dart at Batman. He knew the weak spot near Batman's neck where the armor was thin and Talia was there, dressed as the ninja vigilante.

"He wasn't in love with me…You made him so…You shot the dart knowing that I'll have the antidote. He's obsessed with me because you made him…That neurotoxin was some love potion.."

"How could you Father?" Talia looked at Henri. "I love him…and all these time…I thought he loved me."

"Oh Tally…he does love you. He does, believe me. The toxin just makes him not get enough of you. Makes him crazy and obsessed. Possessive even violent sometimes, but that can be controlled …"

She started to cry. Bruce came over and wiped the tears away. "It's OK Tally…we'll be together."

She cupped his face. "Bruce, are you listening to this?" Tears flowing down her face. "You're drugged. I did this to you…You're not yourself!"

"I don't care…I can't live without you…You belong to me Talia."

"No…" Talia looked at Henri. "You did the same to Marcus…"

"Yes. Except with Mr Wayne, we use a more powerful mixture. The neurotoxin was powder extracted from the blue flower that grows on the north slopes and when mixed with the antidote made of green meteor rock from Smallville, Kansas, it makes the ultimate love potion…" Henri smiled. "The weakness of every great man will always be a woman."

"You used me!" Talia stared at her father. "Why…regrettably so…but it's for the good of all Talia."

"It caused the cancer didn't it? Didn't it!"

Henri looked at his daughter. "We're still working on how to reverse the effects.."

"Bruce will die…" Talia cried. She looked at Bruce who shook his head. "I won't Tally. I'm here. I won't leave you. You don't have to worry." He went over to hug her and she could only cry in his arms.

* * *

"I need to go to Smallville…" Talia told Lex as she burst into the room. 

"Huh?" Lex was confused.

"Didn't you hear me?" She asked him again.

"Yah…I did, but why Smallville?" He looked at her bemused by her request.

"I need some fresh country air. Are you going to help me or not?"

"OK…" Lex said and got out of his chair looking at her suspiciously. "What's going on?" He asked her.

"Nothing I need to leave…" Talia spoke agitatedly. She looked at Lex. "I just broke up with Richard.."

"Oh…" Lex spoke. He knew that she was dating Richard White. But he didn't know that they were serious.

"You're leaving me…" Bruce spoke. He saw Talia heading out carrying a bag in her hand. "It's only for a while Beloved." She smiled and walked to him, cupping his chin and kissing his lips gently. He kissed her more. It grew passionate and Talia felt him rising. Guess whatever it was in his system was also a potent aphrodisiac.

* * *

"I need you Talia," He told her huskily. She looked at him and nodded. She took his hand and kissed it ardently before holding it and leading him into the bedroom. She slowly unbuttoned her white blouse and unzipped her pants, letting it fall. She took off her bra and got out of her panties. Just standing there, naked before him. She walked slowly and kissed his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"I love you Bruce…whatever happens don't forget that…" She whispered in his ear.

* * *

He woke up, shocked to find her gone and seeing Dick and Alfred in the bedroom. 

"Where is she?" Bruce asked in a panicked voice.

"Bruce it's OK…she's on some business trip. It's only for a while…" Dick explained. Bruce got up, frantic and shook his head. "No. No. I have to be with her…" He went to the closet, ready to change.

"Alfred! Help me…We have to go find Talia!" He got out from the closet, tucking his shirt in.

"Master Bruce…You're not well..You need to rest now. The doctor is on his way," Alfred spoke, trying his best to calm Bruce down. He was agitated and unstable.

"No! I am not sick! I need to find Talia. She's leaving me…" Bruce spoke.

Dick looked at his friend. He was very concerned for Bruce. "Bruce…you're not yourself Buddy. Talia came to us. She told us what Ras did to you. Don't worry. We're gonna help you…"

"I am fine! Where is she?" He asked enraged. "What did you do to her?" Bruce demanded, glaring at Dick.

"You won't have her! She's mine!" He pushed Dick violently.

"Are you listening to yourself? Bruce..You're drugged!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Fifteen.

Talia looked around the small town. It seemed pretty ordinary and Mid West to her. She looked at Lex as they got out of the car.

"I told you…it's nothing much," Lex spoke with a shrug.

"Guess they don't call it 'Smallville' for nothing," She quipped.

"Let's get some coffee," Lex told her and led her to The Talon. "They don't have Starbucks here.."

"It's a nice place…" Talia said as she looked around. Lex's cell phone rang and he looked at her. "I need to get this.." Talia nodded and Lex left the café for a while. She walked up to the counter to order her mocha.

"Hey," the chirpy girl at the counter greeted her. Talia smiled. She looked down and saw the blonde's nametag. 'Lucy'.

"Can I get a mocha…with lots of whip cream…full fat milk and if you can add chocolate sauce on the whipped cream that'll be really great."

"Sure.." The girl grinned and got her order. Lex came in, walking towards the counter. He put his hand on Talia's shoulder and smiled at Lucy. "Hey…" Lucy greeted him rather shyly. Talia realized that Lucy probably had a huge crush on Lex.

"I'll have a latte, double, low fat, no foam and that blueberry muffin," Lex ordered. "Oh I'm paying for hers as well.."

Talia laughed and Lex just looked at her wondering what was so amusing. "Can't you just order normal black coffee?" She looked seeing that Lucy was giggling a bit. They took their orders and walked to the sofa.

"I think she likes you…" Talia spoke to Lex. Lex turned looking at Lucy Lane, busy at the counter. "She's Lois' sister.."

"Oh.."

"How long are you going to stay here?" Lex asked as he sipped his latte.

"A while…" Talia spoke as she looked around.

"Ok…Take your time."

"You sure?" Talia asked. "I mean who's going to babysit you…when I'm gone."

Lex laughed and held her hand. "You're Marcus' widow. I feel responsible for you, he was my closest friend."

Across the road, photographs were being taken of them in the café.

* * *

The blonde walked into her school paper's office. She sighed. She had to pick up a few things she left. It was the summer holidays and she was going to move to Metropolis in the fall. She was surprised to find someone else in the office. A woman, dressed quite casually in jeans and an MIT sweater. Chloe smiled. 

"Hi, can I help?" She asked.

"Chloe Sullivan?" Talia asked.

"That's me.." Chloe smiled.

"I'm Talia Head. A friend of Lex's."

"Oh.." Talia realized that Chloe was uneasy at that mention.

"Miss Sullivan…I'm sorry but I need your help…" Talia began.

"I don't know if I can help you Miss Head.."

"Talia…You can call me Talia or Tally.."

"Ok Tally…I don't know if I can help you.." Chloe said looking into her blue eyes. They were vivid, mesmerizing. "Actually, I'm not inclined to help friends of Lex."

"Miss Sullivan, Lex doesn't know I'm here meeting you. He just lets me stay in his mansion and use his car. This doesn't have anything to do with him…"

"Ok you have my attention…" Chloe said looking at her.

"I've read your articles on the net. They're really good especially about the uniqueness of this town and its meteor rocks. The meteor rocks here…they affect the people right?"

Chloe nodded. "Makes them do strange things, have strange powers..We had one girl who could teleport and one guy changing into some insect…"

"How about causing some form of a love potion…"

"Love potion?" Chloe looked at Talia. "There was this case of cheerleaders trying to control their boyfriends with green juice, using some powdered meteor rock.."

"And it makes the guy obsessed, violent?"

"Why yes…but it doesn't last…that's why they have to keep making more juice for their boyfriends to drink…The effects wane after exposure to heat. Why are you asking me this?" Chloe looked at Talia suspiciously.

"I have a problem. I think you can help. You will be duly rewarded." Talia told her,

Chloe laughed. "You got some guy who's obsessed with you? That's no surprise…" She commented. Talia Head was beautiful. She could have a legion of men obsessed with her.

"It's more complicated that that. I made him obsessed with me. Now I need to reverse the effect."

* * *

He crushed the photograph that he had seen. Tears of rage and jealousy fell down his eyes. She left him to be with Lex! How could she? 

"Aaargh!" Bruce groaned and wrecked the room, throwing everything down, smashing the antique vases into pieces.

"Calm down Bruce…Your anger is of no use now," Henri Ducard spoke calmly.

"She lied! She said it was a business trip! What is she doing with Luthor!"

"They were just having coffee," Henri said as he looked at the photograph that was already crumpled.

"It's more than that!" Bruce started to become agitated and paranoid, pacing about the room. "She's with him! She's cheating on me!" He covered his face and shook his head, he started to cry again. Images of Talia with Lex plagued his mind and he started beating his head. Henri just watched. Bruce was driven insane by his obsession. An insane heir will be of no use. Henri walked up to him and punched his face. Bruce was caught off guard by the blow and fell to the floor where Henri started to kick his ribs.

"Get a hold of yourself! Crying over a woman! It's pathetic!" Bruce held Henri's leg and managed to push him away and getting up off the floor by himself. He was angry and enraged. Henri smirked, finally he stopped his whining.

"I'm going to get her back," Bruce told Henri in a resolute tone.

"Of course you are…you love her."

"I'm going to make sure she never leaves me again!" His grey eyes turned jade green for a moment.

* * *

"So wait…the potion had some mixture of powdered flower?" Chloe asked as she and Talia Head were in one of the laboratories in Star Labs. 

"I think it makes it even more potent and long lasting," Talia told her as she looked at the charts. "I've made my scientists analyzed the compounds…they're trying to come up with some form of antidote."

Chloe only nodded. "This guy…whose obsessed with you, what's he like?"

Talia only gave Chloe a bemused look. "I'm just curious," Chloe said with a shrug. "I mean is he er…handsome?" Talia smiled when she thought of Bruce and nodded.

"Charming?"

"Yup…"

"Rich?"

"Very…" Talia responded.

"Then why would you want to reverse the effects? He sounds perfect I would die to have some guy like that worshipping me and the ground I walk on…" Chloe said with a smile.

"Because I love him, Chloe. It wouldn't be fair…"

"And you wonder if he truly loves you even when the drug wears off?" Chloe continued. Talia smiled. "You're really smart you know…"

"I get that a lot…" Chloe said with a smile.

"Miss Head…" A guy in a white coat rushed into the room, almost breathless and panting.

"We got the serum…" He gave the red vial to Talia who was surprised by its color.

"I thought it was supposed to be green?" She asked, rather confused. Chloe only shrugged. "I'm not a renowned chemist but I suppose if the green meteor rock meant 'Go' then the red should mean 'Stop'."

Talia smiled when she looked at the serum in her hand. She was going to fix it now. She took out two stacks of hundred dollar bills and gave it to the chemist. "For your discretion." He nodded and put it in his pocket.

"Come we have to go," She told Chloe who was just shocked seeing her taking out the money and paying the guy.

"Oh Miss Head.." Talia turned and looked at the chemist.

"It's also a powerful sedative… I recommend a light dosage…" Talia nodded and left the room with Chloe. The chemist took out his cell phone and a bottle of capsules, pill version of the serum. One specifically ordered by a very important client.

"Mr Luthor the sedatives you ordered. I have them here…"

Lex smiled as he put his cell phone down. His plan to break Clark and Lois apart will finally fall through.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Sixteen.

She sat in the limo that was driving her away from Smallville. She looked out of her window seeing the stretches of cornfields, the red barns and windmills in the distance. She sighed, it seemed like the perfect town in the country. The limo suddenly came to a top and Talia grew curious. She wound her windscreen down and was shocked to see her father and Bruce.

"Talia," Henri Ducard greeted his daughter and opened the door hopping into the limo with Bruce. Bruce looked at her. He immediately hugged her. "Are you alright?" he asked frantically. "I missed you…" He started to kiss her lips and caress her face. Henri sighed.

"He's going crazy without you."

"You made him that way…" Talia remarked while Bruce just held her close. "Don't leave me Talia…" He spoke in a scared voice of a child.

"I'm here…It's OK," Talia spoke, trying her best to reassure Bruce and squeezed his hand.

"Father…you have to stop this! He can't live like this. What good would he be to you, like this?" Talia looked deep into Henri's eyes.

"He needs to be controlled. We don't want him messing with our plans again." Henri spoke.

"Our plans?" Talia was angry. "Father…There is no 'our'. You're on your own. You and your League. I don't want any part of this! I never did!"

"Stop it Talia! You are my daughter. You will not disrespect me like that!"

"I am not your slave. I don't belong to you…" Tears started to stream down her face. "All my life, I let you decide for me. What I read or my hobbies. The schools I attend even what I wear and marrying Marcus…" She looked at Henri who only kept quiet.

"You didn't know what I had to put up with. You were too busy destroying the world on some ridiculous, self righteous mission."

"I won't have you talking to me like that!" Henri spoke sharply.

"Well…I don't care. I'm telling you now whether you like it or not! Marcus beat me Father! He did. Whenever he's drunk he does that! I don't know if it was caused by that drug or if it's just in his nature! And I put up with it, wearing those bruises like some medal, because I thought I was being strong because I didn't want to let you down.."

"Talia it's OK…Marcus is gone…I won't hurt you like that," Bruce spoke to her gently."

"No it's not OK Bruce…"

Henri kept quiet. He looked out of the window. "I did what I thought was best for you.."

"No..you did what you thought would benefit you. Like Bruce…I love him so much. Like I never love anyone. Like you love Mum…and you took that away."

The limo stopped at the private runway outside the small town and Talia got out seeing Bruce's private jet there. She looked at her father suspiciously. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see…"

* * *

The plane landed on a strip about 6,000 feet above sea level and a helicopter brought them high up the mountains. Talia knew this place. She spent her childhood there. Her father brought her there a year after her mother passed away. It was their home for the next decade. She also knew it was where Bruce and other members of The League underwent their training. 

She saw that her father had renovated his headquarters. It seemed bigger and more modern. She saw a class of forty undergoing their morning martial arts lessons. She just looked at it. They seemed young, these students. Some barely teenagers. The helicopter landed on the helipad and Talia got out along with Bruce and her father. Bruce just held her hand the whole time.

Talia looked around seeing the changes.

"I had to keep up with the times," Henri said with a shrug. "The facilities are modernized but everything else is still the same. Same harsh and vigorous training."

Talia saw the young members. "They're all so young…"

"Orphans…" Bruce told her. "We're giving them shelter, food and education,."

"You're brainwashing them…it's no better than the extremist terror camps." Talia stared at her father and then at Bruce. "I can't believe you're in with this. This is madness."

"No this is the future!" Bruce spoke and sighed, looking at the mountains. "Ras was right…sometimes you need to fight evil with a nobler evil." Henri only smiled proudly. His greatest student was there by his side, sharing his vision.

"I don't feel well…" Talia spoke. She suddenly felt faint and Bruce caught her in his arms. Henri looked at Bruce and nodded. "Bring her in…she'll be alright. The drug will take time to work…"

* * *

She woke up in a haze. All that went through her mind was Bruce. It was his face, his smile, his words. It echoed through her. 

_"Talia…I love you." "We belong together…" "You're mine."_

She woke up gasping. "Bruce…" She felt it. This sudden pain, this longing. She needed to be with him. Close. It was killing her, this separation anxiety. She felt suffocated like she couldn't breathe. She walked around the room. It felt like a prison. She banged the walls, calling out his name. "Bruce!"

She sank down on the floor and started to cry. She needed to feel him close. It was driving her insane. She just sobbed there. She was going crazy. Crazy for him. A total obsession that she couldn't control. "Bruce! Bruce! Please don't leave me! I love you!"

He closed his eyes and leaned against the thick steel door that separated the both of them.

"Come along now," Henri told him as he pulled Bruce away from the door.

"How long will she be in there?" He asked suddenly concerned, he hated to be away from her. It was driving him insane.

"Till she knows never to leave you like that again…" Henri spoke with a smile.

"She needs me…" Bruce spoke as he turned seeing the door. He could hear her screams.

"She must be punished Bruce. She was going to ruin things…All that we've worked hard to achieve." Henri took out the vial and files he found in Talia's bag. He just smirked and tossed the serum and papers into the barrel of fire that was burning.

"Don't worry, she won't do anything now. She won't ever leave you." Henri told him. "She's as crazy about you as you are."

"She loves me?" Bruce asked.

"Oh she does…" Henri spoke. "There's more. Talia's with child. She's in her third month, it seems. Congratulations."

Bruce smiled suddenly happy about it. He was going to be a father. "The baby won't be following you back to Gotham…"

He only looked at Henri, not understanding what he meant. "You and Talia have to lead double lives when you return to America. She has to work for Luthor and you will continue with that dual identity of yours. When the time comes, both of you will be activated. Right now, you're just sleeper cells of The League." Henri explained.

"Don't worry, my grandchild will be well taken care of," Henri reassured him with a smile.


	19. Chapter 19

Eight months later.

Metropolis University.

Talia approached the young woman who just came out of her lecture hall. She looked even more beautiful than in the photograph she had seen of her on Lex's desk. She would make a great member of The League.

"Miss Lane…"

The woman turned around to look at her. Talia lowered her shades, looking at Lois Lane face to face at the same time. "I'm Talia Head"

Twenty minutes later, Lois stormed out of the limo, angrily. Talia sighed. "I don't think she's ready.." She looked at Bruce and smiled.

"Whatever it is, we'll be here when she needs us." Bruce smiled and held her closer.

"What about Luthor?" She asked.

"We'll deal with him when the time comes," Bruce said with a smooth smile, imitating Henri's same response. "The interview is tomorrow right?"

Talia just sighed and snuggled in his arms. "I know this is highly unlikely but I'm actually quite nervous."

"You? Nervous?" Bruce chuckled.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and snuggled in his arms.

"Why yes…Mr Wayne…," Talia said as she took out her pressed powder and looked at herself in the mirror.

* * *

"Talia, meet the Board," Lex introduced Talia to the board members of LexCorp. Lex turned and smiled at them.

"Ladies Gentlemen, my new CFO Talia Head Phillips."

Talia sat down, ready for the firing squad. Lex sat next to her. He smiled and held her hand reassuringly. She breathed in and smile at them.

* * *

A week later.

Talia and Bruce sat in black Porsche Cayenne, observing as Lois walked down to the flight of steps to greet Lex Luthor. They looked like they were having a warm conversation.

"What's she doing with Luthor?" Talia asked, not liking the situation.

"Well they were engaged."

"Were not are." Talia reminded Bruce as she took her eyes off the binoculars. "Isn't she with that guy? What's his name?"

"Clark…Kent." Bruce looked at the file of the young man that held everything about him. His transcripts, driver's license. Adoption certificate. Bank account statement and also satellite images taken almost two decades ago of an unidentified silver object that crashed on Smallville Kansas.

His cell phone rang and he answered.

"Wayne…" It was Henri Ducard. Bruce looked at Talia who was still busy looking through the binoculars.

"Come back here soon." Henri told him on the phone.

"Yes I understand."

He put his cell phone down and Talia turned to look at him. "Dick?"

"Yup…" Bruce hesitated and Talia looked at him, knowing what it was he wanted to tell her. "You have to go…" He nodded.

"I'll be fine…go…Gotham needs you." Talia spoke and pursed her lips.

Bruce step on the accelerator and started to drive away, passing by Lois and Lex. "This isn't working, is it?" Bruce asked her.

"We tried," She said smiling at him. He took her hand and clutched it tight before kissing it firmly. He hated lying to her. But she can't be activated just yet.

* * *

The helicopter landed on the helipad of The League's headquarters and Bruce got off seeing Henri Ducard greeting him. He walked into the building and a woman handed Bruce the bundle in her arms. Bruce smiled, seeing his son.

"He's grown so big fast…" He said in wonder and held the baby close.

"He'll make a fine warrior," Henri spoke with pride, looking at his grandson. The baby's brilliant blue eyes twinkled. "How is she?" Henri asked.

"She's fine…sometimes she looks in the mirror, like she knows something is missing. She stops lactating now. The pills worked."

"It's for the good of all…Sacrifices are necessary," Henri said.


	20. Chapter 20

Five months later.

Rhineland

Germany.

Bruce got out of his vintage jaguar convertible and headed to the tree where the young woman was seated under. He walked towards her.

"You're a hard girl to find Miss Lane…" He smiled, only to meet her annoyed stare.

"What do you want?" She asked sharply and just stared ahead. Bruce sat down next to her. "Your sister told me what happened," he spoke as he looked ahead. He saw the river winding below and the trees and castles in the distant. "It's beautiful here…"

"Look Wise Guy…I don't have time for small talk or chit chat and I'm definitely in no mood to start discussing my personal life with you."

Bruce just shrugged. "Why not?"

Lois scowled. She was seriously annoyed. "Strangers make the best listeners and confidantes," Bruce spoke and looked at her. "They won't judge…"

"Where's your girlfriend?" Lois suddenly asked, wanting to change the subject. "Miss Blue Eyes?" She saw him winced. "We broke up," He spoke somberly and just stared ahead.

"Hah…" Lois snorted unsympathetically. "What did you do?" She asked him. Bruce just gave her a strange look. "Me?"

"Did you cheat on her and knocked some girl up at the same time?" She continued dryly. Bruce just gave her a small scowl. "It was a mutual thing. It was something we both wanted…"

"Really?" Lois pursed her lips.

"Yes…" Bruce emphasized. "It wasn't working out…"

"That's too bad. You both made a fine a couple," She said. Bruce thought about it for a while and nodded. "Guess it's just not meant to be…" he said in a resigned voice

"Hah…" Lois laughed mockingly.

"What's so funny?" Bruce turned to ask her.

"Destiny is fucked up…" She commented. She had grown hard hearted and cold the past months.

"Maybe you didn't really love her that much to begin with…" She turned and looked at him before rising up and dusting the grass off her jeans. Bruce rose too and followed her as she walked away.

"But I do…" He said looking at her. He loved Talia more than anything.

Lois turned and just smirked at him before leaving. "Sure…That's what every guy says…"

* * *

She stared at her hand while she tapped her fingers on her desk. Something was wrong. She couldn't make out what it was. But something was missing. Something had been ripped apart from her. She felt like she needed to run. She left the office early and changed into her jogging attire.

With the ipod attached to her ears. She started her jog around the City Park. Talia stopped near the playground and stared at it. She looked seeing the ladies pushing their prams. Children playing with the swings, coming down the slides and playing on the seesaws.

She touched her tummy and realized something. A child. She had a child. She continued jogging again, Trying her best to recall. The screams and the pain of labour.

"_Push Talia…push.."_ It was her father's voice. She heard the baby's cries and Bruce. Before she blacked out, she saw Bruce holding the baby.

* * *

"Where is he?" She asked as she walked into his office at the penthouse. Bruce looked up seeing Talia looking straight at him. "Where's my son?"

"Where is he Bruce!" She raised her voice, demanding an answer. Bruce got out from his seat and looked at Talia for a while. He hesitated but he knew he couldn't hide the truth from her anymore. "He's with your father." Talia turned away and started to sob. He walked to her and held her shoulder. Talia just shook him away. She turned and slapped his face.

"How could you keep this from me?" She shouted. "How could you? How could you let him take our child away?"

"It's going to be alright. It's for the baby's safety…Beloved…" Bruce spoke trying to calm her down. Talia suddenly felt at ease, something inside her mind had immediately calmed her down, snapping her out of the anger into a comfortable slumber. He wrapped her in his arms and she snuggled close, closing her eyes.

"I love you…" She whispered. Bruce nodded and just hugged her close.

* * *

She sat at the terrace drinking her cup of Earl Grey. Bruce was kneeling while he planted the rose bushes and the sowed the seeds of the blue flower. He turned and smiled at her. He set the sapling on the soil and gently pressed it in before dusting it. Talia walked towards him, dressed in her silk robe. She looked around seeing the garden that he had grown and nurtured.

"You should plant some lilies. She likes lilies…" Talia spoke.

"I'm not sure about this," Bruce said as he took the gloves off his hand. He washed his hand with the hose and wiped it dry before pulling Talia in for a kiss.

"Not sure about what?" Talia asked with a smile when she pulled away.

"Being married to her?"

"It's just a cover Bruce…we need to get her away from Luthor.."

Bruce sighed. "That means I'll have to be in Gotham while you're here…"

"Sacrifices are necessary." Talia spoke, looking ahead. Bruce turned her to face him and tilted her chin. "I never love anyone like I love you."

"I know.."


	21. Chapter 21

Seven Years Later.

Himalayas.

"Concentrate Thomas…" Henri said to the boy. He focused his eye at the target and pulled the bow, releasing the arrow. It hit the apple right on top of the man's head. Bruce sighed relieved. He took the apple off his head and looked at the arrow that was pierced through it. Thomas smiled as he put the bow down.

"I did it Dad…" He rushed towards Bruce who hugged and carried him. "Yes you did." Thomas smiled a wide grin and his bright blue eyes twinkled.

Henri looked at the interaction between father and son. Thomas had grown too close to Bruce and he was afraid of that. The future leader to The League of Shadows cannot be too emotionally attached to anyone. Even his own father. He had to be strong, brave, invincible. To be a warrior not a weak little boy. Henri had taught Thomas all he knew. The boy was still young, with a tendency to play tricks on his teachers but Henri had disciplined the boy just as he did Talia and Bruce.

"He needs to be with his mother," Bruce told Henri. He watched seeing Thomas breaking the block of wood. He was going through his martial arts lessons outside with his Sensei.

"He's doing fine. A mother's love will confuse and weaken the boy. You were weak when you were little, afraid and confused. You don't want your son to go through the same do you?"

"I want what's best for my son!" Bruce raised his voice and looked at Henri who was staring straight at him. "And he needs to be with his parents."

"And what would have happened if someone found out about you? Your dual identity? All your enemies locked up in Arkham would have a ball knowing that you have a son and family…"

Bruce kept quiet for a while. "You should have just finished them when you had the chance." Henri commented.

"It'll be his birthday soon," Bruce spoke.

Henri nodded. He looked out seeing his grandson. Practicing his combat skills hard. "We have a duty and tradition to uphold Bruce. You should understand that by now. The League existed since the days of Ancient Rome, it will not crumble easily." He turned and looked at Bruce. "You took an oath. One that was seared to your skin down to your blood and bones."

He looked out of the window seeing the mountain range in the horizon. He remembered when he came to Henri seven years ago. He was going crazy for his love for Talia but she couldn't be with him. She didn't want to betray her father. He dreamt of her at night and her face was haunting his every waking thought. It was painful not being near her. Physically even. He climbed the same mountain slope he did years ago. Last time he wanted to seek truth and fight injustice now he just wanted love. To be with his Beloved Talia. And to do that he needed Ras' blessing.

_He knocked on the wooden door and it was opened just like before. He looked seeing that it looked the same. The headquarters. Ras had it rebuilt and the walls fortified._

"_What do you seek?" it was Henri's voice in the shadows._

"_Love…" Bruce spoke. He could hear Henri snickering. "You can't find that here Mr Wayne…" Henri emerged from the shadows. He signaled for his men to come out, ready for combat. Bruce got on his feet. He had passed this test once before. He was sure he could beat them again._

"_What do you really want?" Henri asked._

"_I love her…" Bruce spoke. Henri laughed. "I'm no poet, don't sprout your sonnets to me…"_

"_You're her father."  
_

"_I am…" Henri said. "But she's Marcus' wife."_

"_You said that I rejected her because I rejected you and The League…" Bruce said, looking at Henri. "What if I agree to join you and The League…"_

_Henri looked straight into Bruce's eyes. "I accept…if you swore your allegiance and commitment to me and The League…Talia will be yours."_

_Bruce nodded. "But remember Mr Wayne, you can't get out of this oath easily. Ask yourself if she's worth it."_

He looked at the emblem that was branded on his arm. He closed his eyes, suddenly missing his wife.

* * *

"I don't get it.." Lois said while they were sitting by the lake having a picnic. "How is it that you guys look so good?" She looked at both Talia and Bruce suspiciously. "You don't look a day over 21.." She looked at Talia. "And you look like you're still in your mid twenties…" She said to Bruce.

Bruce laughed and held his wife closer. Talia smiled. She looked seeing Aidan playing by the lake with his puppy. She looked intently at the little boy. Suddenly she felt the ache in her heart. Bruce just observed his wife. She was looking at Aidan and she looked like she missed something or someone.

"It's the botox right?" Lois asked as she ate her yogurt. Talia looked at Bruce and they shared a knowing, secretive look before kissing softly.

"I knew it…" Lois mused. She was grinning to herself. "Billionaires and Botox…" Talia laughed at Lois' joke. Bruce only shook his head. "It does have a nice ring. Maybe I should do an expose" Lois looked at Bruce and Talia.

"Well I might actually enjoy reading an article like that," Talia said with a naughty smile. Lois smiled at her friend.

"So the baby? What do you guys think? Boy or girl?" Lois asked

"Boy…" Talia spoke confidently. "Girl…" Bruce said looking at Talia. Lois laughed and shook her head. Bruce and Talia, the Dynamic Duo as she nicknamed the couple were her best friends now. They had been protecting her and Aidan and for that she was very grateful.


	22. Chapter 22

Bruce woke up in the middle of the night only to find his wife not asleep beside him. The white curtains billowed and the door to the balcony was open. He went out to find her staring there in the night sky. He walked towards her and hugged her close while his hand touched the five month bump. Talia closed her eyes and smiled as he held her.

"You're cold…" He said and rubbed her arms wanting to keep her warm.

"I'm fine." She turned around to kiss him softly.

He just hugged her close, breathing in the flower scent of her hair. He wanted to tell her everything. About her father's involvement in their lives, the son that she carried, gave birth but never remembered and his allegiance to the League. Ras Al Ghul had promised him immunity. They had come to a deal that The League will assist him to secure the safety of Talia and the child she now carried if he allows for Thomas to be placed entirely under the care of The League. Bruce could still visit the boy whenever he wished but the boy would never meet his mother just yet.

"We're going to have a girl," Talia smiled. Bruce smiled back and kissed her again.

"I won…" he teased. Talia only rolled her eyes. He laughed and hugged her close. "I'm thinking of retiring," Bruce spoke.

"Huh?" Talia was surprised. Bruce looked at her intently and nodded. "Dick is ready to take over…as Night Wing."

"Are you sure about this?" She asked, looking deeply at him and held his hand.

"I want to be a father and have a real family with you and our daughter. I'm getting old and the city has been safer than it has been in years, decades even. We deserve this," He told her in a firm voice. Talia looked at him nodded.

"Whatever you decide I'm with you…if you want to ever return to that life again. I'm with you too." She squeezed his hand and Bruce felt the peace. It seemed surreal, almost too good to be true. He had the woman he loves in his arms, pregnant with his child and for once it seemed perfect, but there was a nagging feeling at the back of his mind that told him to enjoy it while it last.

* * *

In the basement of Arkham Asylum where the worst, the most dangerous of psychopaths were kept locked away from society. A man sat in his cell, singing nursery rhymes to himself. He started to laugh maniacally. He crouched over piles of newspaper cuttings and started to draw on the pictures using a black marker, smudging the faces of people. Covering their faces with a black bat mask that he had drawn. He had been doing that for the seven years he was in there.

He smiled to himself seeing the photographs in the newspaper cuttings all, wearing the Bat mask. One person however looked like her really belonged in the mask. The Joker stared at the photograph of Bruce Wayne and started to read the article. His wife had just given birth to a daughter.

"The Bat has a child! The Bat has a child!" he started to laugh a loud, chilling, maniacal laugh and clapped his hands with glee.

Doctor Harlene Quinn looked at the patient from the other side of the cell, through the clear glass. She observed seeing that he was still as insane as ever. The patient looked at the glass. He couldn't see her but he knew she was there at the other side.

"Alone again Harley?" He asked.

Dr Quinn just kept quiet. "It's such a pity….maybe you can join me for a secret rendezvous under the moonlight. We can dance to Sinatra or Cole, whichever you prefer…" He started to dance with himself, a solo waltz. She smiled. As strange as it was, Jack Napier being a crazy psychopathic killer. She was drawn to him. He wasn't insane. No he was just a sadistic murderer. The insanity plea was a literal get out of jail card that he used to his own advantage

"What do you call the young of a Bat?" He suddenly asked the question looking straight through the screen.

"Batling? A batcub? " He started to laugh again. He was going to get out of Arkham soon and face Bruce Wayne or Batman and get his revenge. Soon. Very soon.

* * *

The six month old baby fussed and Talia smiled while she carried Helena over her shoulder to calm the baby down. Bruce walked into the drawing room and walked towards where his wife and daughter were. He gently and carefully carried Helena in his arms. The girl stopped fussing and looked into her father's eyes. Bruce smiled and made popping sound that elicited gurgling from the baby. Her big blue eyes just went wide

"She's a Daddy's girl," Talia smiled. She walked towards Bruce and Helena. Bruce smiled at his wife. "Well so is her mother. She's my girl.." He held her hand and squeezed it, bringing it to his mouth where he planted a firm kiss.

"Bruce…" They turned seeing Dick Grayson walking in.

"What is it?"

"It's Selina…Bruce," Dick spoke. "She's dead." Both of them just stared at Dick, shocked by the news.

"Dead?" Talia looked at Bruce. He gave Helena over to her and Talia held her daughter close. "When?" Bruce asked. It was all a shock to him. Last he heard was Selina moving to Chicago, that was nine years ago when they broke up.

"Yesterday," Dick spoke. Bruce realized that he was hesitating. "There's something you're not telling me…" Dick looked up and Bruce saw his eyes.

"Bruce…she was murdered…" Dick spoke.


	23. Chapter 23

He flew to Chicago the next day along with Dick. He felt like he needed to uncover the truth. The police files weren't much. Stating that it was a robbery but Bruce felt it was personal. He needed to know who was responsible and brought the person to justice. He looked at the newspaper.

There was photograph of a young boy, eight years old. He was hiding in the closet when it happened when his mother was murdered. Bruce felt the pain and flash of all memories, being in the alley and his parents getting shot. He shook himself out of it. He looked at the print. The boy, Jason Todd Kyle. He was Selina's son.

"I need to see him," He told Dick who nodded.

They went to the shelter and Bruce saw the boy just sitting there by himself, looking at the framed photograph of his mother and himself. He observed the boy. His dark brown hair and green eyes. There was something about Jason that struck a chord in his heart.

"I think he's mine," He spoke softly to Dick. Dick looked at the boy and then at Bruce. The boy did look a little like his friend. There was a strong resemblance.

"Are you sure?" Dick asked.

"He's eight…I think Selina was pregnant with him before she left Gotham."

"Why didn't she tell you?"

Bruce just kept quiet. He knew the stubborn pride of the late Selina Kyle. He walked towards the boy. Jason looked seeing the man dressed in his tie and suit. He knew the man. It was his father. His mother had shown a photograph of him before. The boy just looked at Bruce who smiled.

"Hello," Bruce greeted his son. Jason only kept quiet and stared at the photograph of his mother.

"It's going to be OK." Bruce spoke reassuringly to the boy.

* * *

Jason walked into the manor house slowly. He looked around seeing how huge the place was, almost like a castle. The elderly butler greeted him and he was welcomed warmly by a lady with dark brown hair.

"Hello Jason," Talia smiled at the boy. "I'm so happy to finally meet you." Jason had to smile at the lady. She was beautiful and her blue eyes sparkled when she smiled. He was immediately taken by her. The lady held his hand and led him down the hall way. Bruce smiled. His wife was great with Jason and it was obvious that the boy was fond of Talia He looked at Alfred who took his coat.

"How was Chicago?" Alfred asked.

"It was alright.." Bruce spoke with a smile.

"How are Talia and Helena?" He inquired while they walked in.

"They're well. The little lady is quite the fussy eater. She takes after her father I suppose," Alfred spoke making Bruce chuckled a bit. "I think she misses you." Bruce smiled. He wanted to hold his daughter.

"About the boy, he's staying with us now?" Alfred asked. "He's my son," Bruce told Alfred. "He belongs here."

"That's good to know," Alfred smiled.

"Oh Master Bruce, you have a letter from London," Alfred told him. "I've put it in your study." Bruce nodded and went to the South East Wing. He looked at the letter and realized there was no return address. He took the blade and sliced the envelope open. It was a blank card. Bruce smelled card and it reeked of something. Something musty and damp. It smelled like an underground crypt. He immediately dropped the card on his desk.

* * *

Talia had read a story to Jason and tucked him in. She smiled at the boy and got up to leave. Jason held her hand. "Please don't go…" Talia looked at him and nodded. She sat there while the boy lied and snuggled close. She held the boy and hummed a lullaby her mother used to sing to her. An old Irish song, soon Jason fell asleep and Talia smiled seeing that he was settled comfortably. She bent to kiss his forehead.

She walked out of the room and went into Helena's nursery. She was sound asleep in her crib. Talia touched the baby's head and her soft brown hair before bending down to kiss her head. She walked down the hallway and the stairs, heading towards Bruce's study.

Her husband wasn't in the room and Talia pressed the three keys of the piano that prompted the book case open, leading down a flight of stairs. She walked down and went the elevator, 50 feet below to the Bat Cave. Bruce was there sitting at his command center just looking at the case files and photographs. He looked up seeing his wife walking towards him. He smiled at her and she smiled back. She was dressed in her heavy silk robe over the night gown.

"When are you coming up?" She asked.

"I've got things to do…" Bruce told her. She moved towards him. He looked tired. His face hadn't been shaved in three days and his eyes had dark circles underneath. He barely ate. She bend down and hugged him from behind while he was still seated, her chin rested on his shoulder.

"You need to sleep Bruce. It's late and you haven't slept in two days." She spoke and kissed his cheek.

He kept quiet and looked at the files. A photograph of Selina laid dead on her bedroom floor.

"I failed Talia…I failed him."

Talia just listened. Bruce was on the verge of breaking down. "He saw his mother being shot…how could I let this happen?"

His voice trembled and his eyes carried the guilt. Talia cupped his face and turned it slightly to face her. "It's not your fault."

"He is my son. I should have known. I should have protected him." He spoke. "He shouldn't have witnessed the same pain I had."

"Shh…Bruce. It's not your fault. You didn't know…" She told him calmly. Bruce nodded He suddenly felt at ease that she was there with him. The sense of ease turned quickly into paranoia. He remembered Ras' warnings that his enemies might come to harm those he loved the most. His own family. He had everything to lose now.

"I cannot lose you. I cannot lose Helena and Jason and anyone else…" He thought of Thomas. His other son, the same age as Jason.

"You won't," She told him firmly and clasped his hand. "I'm with you. We'll protect our family. Together."

"You love him already…" Bruce smiled at his wife.

"Like he was my own." Talia sighed. "He's part of you and that makes him part of me too."

"I'm so lucky you're here.."

"No we're both lucky," Talia said with a smile. "We have each other and our children. We're going to be alright."

* * *

"It's not safe. Talia's in danger and so is Helena," Henri spoke. " You have to be extra vigilant."

Bruce only looked at him. He didn't know what to say. Thomas was already asleep in the dormitory with the other boys. Bruce had gotten him a new toy. A remote control car that he liked so much. He played with it immediately until he saw the disapproving look on his grandfather's face. Henri felt that the toy symbolizes materialism. And he didn't want to encourage that. Thomas needed to live as simply as he could. Materialism and greed was what drove people to corrupt.

"You shouldn't have bought him the toy."

"It's only a toy." Bruce argued.

"He's no ordinary boy. You know that. Thomas has no time for some fairy tale childhood. He needs to be hardened and prepared." Henri spoke as he hugged himself. The cold wind was blowing strongly. A snow storm was coming.

"Talia needs to know about Thomas," Bruce looked at Henri. "You cannot deny her, her own son."

"She has another one now, Jason, your illegitimate son?" Henri said with a smile.

"You knew about him?" Bruce looked at Henri suspiciously.

"I know everything that goes on in my daughter's life."

"Did you have anything to do with Selina's death?" Bruce asked, his tone had gone serious.

"Of course not…why would I?" Henri scoffed and walked away.


	24. Chapter 24

Talia watched as Jason held the roll of kite string. He was enjoying himself flying the kite of Batman's symbol that was high above the estate's ground. Helena looked up and giggled pointing to the kite. Alfred smiled.

"I want it to go higher Alfred.." Jason said.

"Just pull the string tighter and let it float," Alfred said. Helena just laughed and pointed to the sky. "Mama! Mama!"

Bruce looked out the window seeing his family. He smiled. Jason had adjusted well over the year and he was growing close to Talia, like he would his own mother. He looked seeing his wife carrying their daughter. She laughed and she looked happy and content. It warmed his heart seeing her like that. She was a natural at being mother. Almost born for it.

He thought of Thomas. The boy needed his mother and Bruce denied him that. He made a deal and Thomas had to pay the price and worse, was the secret he kept from his wife. He suddenly grew afraid. He could lose her. She could hate him and that was the worst punishment he could ever get. He looked intently at her from his window. No. He couldn't lose her or her love.

* * *

She looked out from the balcony seeing the estate grounds. Something was missing. She could feel it. It was strong this time. She clutched the front of her blouse and closed her eyes. Memories just flashing through her. It was dark, candles, an older woman next to her. The howling wind. Sweat rolling down her forehead. The pain. Bruce…he was there, holding her hand and her father, in front of her, urging her._"Push Talia Push"_

She got herself out of it. "Mama" She turned and smiled. It was Jason. He walked towards her and hugged her. Jason smiled. She smelled nice, like a flower garden and he felt safe again. She was there. It was strange that even though Bruce was his biological parent, he was closer to Talia. Almost clinging to her since the day he arrived.

"It's time for dinner, your father's waiting," Talia smiled while she looked down at him. He looked so much like Bruce, the only thing he had of Selina was his green eyes. Bruce sat at the table, watching as Talia walked in with Jason. He smiled. His son was close to her. She was his mother now.

"Helena's asleep," He told her. She smiled back. "Did you sing her that song?"

He laughed. He was never good with lullabies. "I tried.."

Talia and Jason sat while the housekeeper came to serve their dinner. Bruce looked at Talia as she was cutting the meat into small pieces for Jason. She doted on the boy too much it seems, Bruce hated to admit it but he was getting jealous of the attention his son was getting. She looked up and smiled at him.

"How was school today?" Bruce asked Jason. The boy only shrugged.

Talia smiled at him. "Go on tell your father."

"Tell me what?" Bruce grew curious.

Jason just looked at Bruce, slightly nervous of how he would react. Talia looked at the boy urging him to tell.

"Well what is it Jason?" Bruce asked.

"It's nothing…" he spoke softly and stared at his plate.

Talia only smiled excitedly and squeezed the boy's hand. "He got the lead role of King Arthur in the school play."

"Oh..That's wonderful," Bruce said and drank his water. He smiled at his son.

"He's going to make a wonderful Arthur," Talia spoke. "I'll help you with the lines and we can get your costume with the chain mail armor with the dragon emblem on the shield and sword.." Talia said to Jason.

"Sword?" Jason's eyes grew wide. He was excited. "I can get a sword."

"Well it's not a real one Sweetheart but yes, you'll get your sword." Talia promised him. "That's awesome!" Jason was pleased by the whole idea of having his own sword and armor.

* * *

She looked at herself in the mirror after she had applied the night cream and just stared at her reflection closely. Her face was flawless, radiant and glowing even at night and she touched her face. It was supple and firm like a girl's no fine lines or wrinkles. Talia grew worried. She was thirty-three, but she didn't look a day over twenty three. It was all too strange to her. Bruce looked at his wife and smiled at her. He walked towards her and kissed her cheek. Hugging her close from behind while she looked into the mirror.

"I don't seem to age," She suddenly spoke. Bruce smiled and turned her around only to kiss her lips. "Must be the La Mer that you keep putting on. I heard it works wonder," He told her.

"No…This is different." Talia spoke, her voice growing worried. She touched his face and held it gently just studying it close. "You don't seem to age too."

"It's the botox Beloved…" Bruce spoke. His voice grew husky and low and Talia smiled and closed her eyes while she just relaxed in his arms as he kissed her.

"No!"

Talia opened her eyes and looked at Bruce. "It's Jason…I think he's having a nightmare…we should go…" She pulled herself out from his embrace and left. Bruce sighed and walked behind her. Talia rushed into the bedroom. Jason looked at her. He had been crying. "Mama…"

"Oh Sweetheart it's OK" She went to his bed and hugged him. "Shh…It's just a nightmare." Jason only cried softly in her arms. Bruce stood in the doorway just observing. It always seemed as if both he and Jason were competing for Talia's time and affection. Talia had already tucked Jason to sleep. Bruce went to kiss his son's forehead and held Talia's hand as they walked out.


	25. Chapter 25

Ten Years Later.

Jason looked at the package that was on his father's desk. Bruce smiled. "Well go on…open it," He told his son as he looked through his thick glasses.

"We should wait for Mama…" Jason said. Bruce only sighed and sat down. Jason heard Talia's voice and Helena's. His sister sounded excited and Jason smiled. Helena rushed into the study. "I won!" She said, rushing to hug her father. Bruce smiled looking at his daughter. She looked so happy, her blue eyes just twinkling as she smiled. Talia soon walked in holding the equestrian trophy with her.

"Congratulations Sweetheart," Bruce told his eleven-year-old daughter. Helena only smiled back. She looked at her brother who was grinning brightly. Talia smiled handing the trophy over to Bruce who just looked at it admirably.

"It's beautiful," He spoke looking at the trophy closely and put it on the shelf. It was rather tall with a figure of a rider and his horse jumping over a fence. Bruce looked at his daughter. "I'm sorry I didn't get to be there.."

"It's Ok Daddy..." Helena spoke and smiled. Helena looked at the package on her father's desk. "Princeton?" She asked. "Jason got in?"

Bruce smiled. "Well he doesn't want to open it yet."

"Come on Jason…let's go see…" Helena spoke excitedly. Jason was nervous. He looked at Talia who nodded reassuringly and squeezed his hand.

"OK…" he spoke and took the envelope ready to open it.

* * *

Talia knocked on his door and opened. Jason was on his bed just reading his book on Plato's Republic. She smiled at him. He put his book aside and smiled back.

"I won't get to tuck you in anymore," Talia spoke as she walked in.

"I'm big already. You don't have to tuck me in…" he said looking at her. Talia walked closer and sat on his bed. "I'm so proud of you…" She told him. He only nodded and smiled sheepishly. She held his hand. "Your mother would be really proud too."

"I hope so…" He said rather sadly.

"She's proud of you…she definitely is. You've grown up to be a strong, honorable man Jason. Any mother would be proud. Just like I am." Jason looked at her intently. She was still beautiful. He didn't know why she seemed to have that youthful glow about her. That flawless face that was wrinkled free, her chestnut brown hair and her deep blue eyes.

"Will you miss me when I'm gone?" He asked looking into her eyes deeply. His green meeting her blue.

"Of course I will Sweetheart," Talia spoke gently. He took her hand and kissed it firmly. "I love you…" he told her.

She smiled at him. "Oh…I love you too." Jason smiled. He loved Talia more than anyone. Since the day he arrived in Wayne Manor, he felt the safest with her. Everything about her brought him warmth. Her beauty, her gentleness and compassion. He would have nightmares and she would be there to comfort him, pulling him in her arms and he felt all safe. Smelling the flowers in her and her gentle touch.

"Prom is coming," Talia spoke. "You should bring Kate. Have you ask her already?"

"I don't know if I want to go," Jason told her.

"You should go, it's your Senior Prom," Talia smiled. It was a beautiful smile and Jason felt like pulling her in for a kiss. He shook himself out of it. No. She was like a mother to him. But she wasn't his mother, he knew that. She was his father's wife. She was also the first and only woman he had been deeply in love with the past decade.

"Will you go with me?" He asked. Talia only looked at him. "Well I'm a chaperone there and so is your father." She said.

"Ok…" Jason spoke.

"Mummy!"

Talia sat up. "It's Helena..I have to help her with that History homework.." Talia spoke and smiled at Jason. She bent and kissed his forehead. "Night Sweetheart." She left the room. He lied down, his head resting on his pillow, just staring up the ceiling, thinking of her. He had dreams of her at night. She was always smiling, her blue eyes twinkling, the scent of flowers and her laughter.

* * *

"He's grown up so fast. I can't believe he's leaving for college soon," Talia spoke as she put on her earrings. Bruce looked at his wife and smiled. She looked beautiful dressed in her strapless vintage Valentino blue gown. She looked at him and smiled, realizing that he was still wearing his sweater and dark jeans.

"You're not ready…"

"I'm not going…I have to look into things…" Bruce told her and walked towards her.

"What things?" She asked.

"I have to fly to Hong Kong later tonight."

"Again?" She groaned softly. "I thought the Hong Kong deal was done…"

"Just a few loose ends left to tie…" He spoke as he bent to kiss her lips. There was a knock and Bruce looked up seeing Jason dressed in his tux. He was a man already at eighteen. Tall at six feet two inches, broad shoulders, his dark brown hair and green eyes.

"Look at you…So much like your father," Talia spoke and smiled at Jason. The boy blushed.

"He's so handsome," Talia spoke admirably. She turned to smile at Bruce who nodded. Jason did look like his younger self. The chiseled features and strong jaw and deep set eyes. "Your father is not going."

"You're not?" Jason asked looking at Bruce.

"I have to go to Hong Kong." Bruce explained to his son.

"Again?" Jason asked bemused. Talia laughed. "That was what I told him." Jason shook his head and smiled. He looked at her now. She looked beautiful.

"You look..uh…nice Mama." He didn't know what to say. He was just stumped and mesmerized, looking at her dressed like a queen.

"That's it? Just nice?" Talia teased. Bruce chuckled and held her close. "She's beautiful," He said and kissed her lips softly. Jason smiled and looked down to his feet, somehow feeling awkward at the display of affection. It was strange, because he was used to it. They had always been a passionate, loving couple. But seeing his father kissing her like that, he suddenly felt the pain.

* * *

"I never really been to a school dance," Talia told Jason as they walked into the ballroom. Their arms linked as they went down the grand staircase. The interior was beautiful, a mix of Art Deco and Renaissance done in an elegant non too tacky or over done style.

"Why?" he asked. He was curious.

"Well…I was married at your age." Talia smiled.

"To Dad?"

Talia shook her head. "No someone else. That was a long time ago," She sighed as she looked around. Seeing the seniors dressed up with their dates.

"Oh…" Jason uttered. "How old were you when you met Dad?"

"I was twenty two…" Talia smiled, remembering first meeting Bruce in the elevator. Jason laughed. "He must have asked for your number right away." Talia shook her head and laughed. "I wasn't that noticeable.."

"I don't believe you." He spoke, looking at her.

She nodded. "It's true. I was dressed in this ugly brown tweed suit and I had huge, round glasses on…I looked like a drab librarian."

"I bet you were still beautiful." She laughed. Jason smiled. Her laughter was a sweet tune to him. "You definitely inherited the Wayne charm there," She told him. She looked around and saw Kate Gordon in the distance. "You should go ask her for a dance." Jason looked at Kate who was across the ballroom laughing with her friends. She did look beautiful wearing an emerald gown, her fiery red hair, flowed in waves behind. But she wasn't the one he wanted to dance with. The one he wanted to dance with was standing right there in front of him.

"I should dance with you first," He told her. "Since I came with you." He smiled at her, a smile that looked so much like Bruce's. Talia smiled back and Jason took her hand and led her to the floor. Bruce walked down the stairs seeing his son dancing with his wife. He just stood there and observed the boy holding his stepmother close in his arms. It seemed too close to Bruce, not a way a son should hold his mother.


	26. Chapter 26

The distinct sound of swords clashing can be heard from the large hall in the manor house. Jason moved as fast as he could, concentrating on his strokes. He moved to avoid the opponent's strokes, putting his knee forward as he lunged to hit the opponent. Jason missed and he got hit straight at his chest. He sighed, defeated. Bruce took off his mask and grinned at his son.

"You need more practice." Jason only shrugged and took off his mask. He was sweating badly. Bruce threw him a towel and he caught it, wiping his face.

"Have you thought about what I talked to you last week?"

"I don't know about running a business Dad. Mama thinks that Pre Med would be a better choice," Jason told his father. Bruce kept quiet, his stoic face in place. Talia had influenced the boy too much.

"You want to be a doctor then." He looked at Jason who nodded. "Well that's a good option too. Your grandfather was a doctor. But of course it'll also be good if you choose to take over the family business as well."

"I'll think about it…" Jason spoke and drank his water. He squirted some of it from the bottle to his face. He started to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going? I thought we're doing this for another hour." Bruce just stood looking as his son walked out.

"Sorry Dad but I promise Mama that I'll go furniture shopping with her for college stuff," Jason turned and smiled.

* * *

"How about this?" Talia asked picking up a lava lamp and showed it to Jason who just laughed. "It's too er…retro."

"I always wanted a lava lamp," Talia spoke as she looked at it and put it back on the shelf. She looked and saw the huge bean bag. "Now that would look great.." She smiled and dragged his hand. Jason just smiled and let her pull him towards the other end. Talia just sank herself on the huge bean bag and sighed. Jason looked at her grinning as he crossed his arms. She looked like any ordinary young adult. He knew of that disorder she had, causing some sort of delayed aging process.

"This is comfy…" Talia spoke and smiled at him. He had to grin back. She had the most beautiful smile in the world. "You're gonna love this. Just sitting in your dorm during the afternoon, reading Yeats and Sartre." She looked up and pulled his hand. "Come on..try. It's big enough for two."

He nodded and sat next to her on the huge bean bag. He relaxed a bit and soon he found himself snuggling close to her. Just like he always did when he was little.

"You're right…it is nice." He sighed and smiled. He could smell the flowers in her hair and he closed his eyes for a moment.

* * *

Thomas Ducard smirked. He saw the body guards surrounding the mob leader/ drug lord's house. He was dressed in his ninja robes. He looked seeing his team ready at their positions, all dressed in the league's black ninja robes and cloth mask. He signaled them to go ahead. He leapt down from the fence and took down the guards swiftly using his circular poisoned darts and engaged in combat. He emerged the victor and smiled smugly as he strolled into thedrug lord'sroom.

He was asleep with a beautiful woman next to him. Thomas was disgusted. The girl looked young like she could have been his daughter. She woke up and stared at him in horror, gasping and tried to shake the sleeping man awake. Thomas shook his head and swiftly walked to the bed, with a few flicks of his fingers at the girl's pulse points.

She was choking for air, her face turning blueand soon she fell dead on the bed. The sleepingdrug lordwoke up when he felt a thud next to him. He looked up, suddenly fearful when he saw the masked ninja above him. The light coming from the kerosene lamp made the ninja's blue eyes appear icy and cold. The mob boss just stared in horror as the ninja slit his throat.

Thomas wiped the dagger clean. His team of six came into the room. All of them had disposed of the thirty something guards in the compound. Thomas took off his mask. He was eighteen. Tall like his grandfather, over 6 ft 4. With dark chestnut brown hair and striking blue eyes. He was the future leader, the heir to succeed Henri as the next Ras Al Ghul. One of his men gave him the packet of drugs. Thomas looked at it. He tasted a bit of the powdered white substance and spit it out. He looked around the room, seeing the two dead bodies on the bed.

"Burn it. The whole place. Burn the factory and the village too." He ordered his men. The villagers had been producing the drug with their labor and for high wages. They should be punished for their greed that led them to corruption.

Thomas walked out of the building as it burned. He smirked, satisfied that he had done his duty and completed his mission. His grandfather would be so proud.


	27. Chapter 27

"Kofsky's heart as you requested." Thomas smiled as he walked in with the box. Henri looked at his grandson and smiled. Yes. He was the true heir, the son he should have, his grandson. They were related by blood and bloodlines weren't easily severed. Henri clapped his hands. "Well done." Thomas smiled and bowed.

"The village was set on fire?" Henri asked.

"Well I had to punish them. They were producing the drugs. Justice Grandfather." Thomas explained.

"Yes…" Henri sighed. "They were criminals too…they allowed it to happen. The punishment is deserved."

"It is a corrupt place." Thomas said with disgust. "Women prostituting themselves and the young taking drugs while their parents harvest the plant for profit."

"You learned well," Henri smiled with pride. His grandson was now his greatest student. Stronger than even Bruce. Henri had molded the boy to be the perfect warrior and heir. And he had grown up to be all that. He was decisive, swift, strong, undeterred. The perfect apprentice and heir.

"You'll be going away soon," Henri told him.

"Where?" Thomas grew curious.

"Princeton."

Thomas just looked at his grandfather strangely. "I thought you didn't approve of such elitist institutions."

"Well you need the formal education." Henri spoke. "And knowledge is power. I taught you that before." Thomas only shrugged.

"When will I be leaving then?" Thomas asked not liking the idea one bit.

"Tomorrow." Henri told the boy. "Your father will pick you up."

* * *

Bruce walked to the young man who just walked down from the steps of the private Lear jet. Thomas smiled at his father and greeted him with a hug. Bruce sighed and looked at his son. He was taller than even him. He studied Thomas seeing the stubble on his chin. He had grown, a young man now.

"Is that all you brought?" He asked seeing the satchel swung in front of the young man.

"I never needed much," Thomas spoke and put both his hands in his pants pocket while they walked. Thomas got into the limousine and looked at Bruce. "This is all your idea…" Bruce only looked at his son before nodding.

Thomas sighed. "I know all there is to know…"

"You need to learn about society as well."

"What's there to learn? It's decadent, corrupt and greedy.." Thomas spoke as he looked out of the window. Bruce looked at his son. The chiseled Wayne features were there but he had Talia's blue eyes and a lot of Henri Ducard in him.

"Try to enjoy your time there. Who knows you might actually like what the world has to offer," Bruce spoke with a smile.

Thomas snorted. "I'm just here on my mission. He told me that my mission was to spend four years and get an education, so be it. I'm not ready to assimilate with vultures just yet."

"Vultures?" Bruce looked at Thomas strangely.

Thomas nodded. "Why? That's what people who prey on the weak and poor are called…"

* * *

"Where's Dad?" Jason asked as he got out of the car and headed to the private jet. Talia smiled. "He's got important things to attend to."

"He always does," Jason spoke, his tone had gone soft. That was his father, Bruce Wayne. The busy, jet setting billionaire. Too busy to even send his own son off.

"Oh Jason…You're going to do just fine," Talia smiled at the boy and brushed his hair aside. "Look at you…so smart and strong."

"And handsome," Helena quipped with a bright grin. Jason looked at his sister and smiled. "And you're the little beauty just like your mother," He said before looking at Talia again. Helena just hugged her brother. "I'm going to miss you…" Her voice had gone teary.

"Lena…It's not for long you know. There'll be term breaks and you can always call me everyday," he said to his baby sister who looked up and nodded. She pulled awayto let her mother hug him.

Jason smelled the flowers again and the warmth. She pulled away and smiled at him. He saw the tears in her eyes. "Hey.." He gently brushed them away.

"I'm getting old and emotional…" Talia laughed. He smiled back at her. He was going to miss her terribly. She was the closest person in the world to him and he wondered what he was going to do with out her.

"Go…I'll miss you," Talia spoke and gently pushed him away. Jason nodded and took his bag, slinging his bag in front. He walked up the steps and turned waving goodbye to his sister and stepmother.

* * *

"Jason Todd, meet your roommate Thomas Ducard." The RA introduced the two freshmen to each other. Jason smiled while Thomas only shrugged disinterestedly. He wasn't looking forward to college and living in society especially the upper class Princeton types. He wanted to continue with his missions.

Jason looked around his dorm. It seemed okay at least to him. He carried his suit case in. Thomas just had with him a simple satchel slung in front. Jason thought it was odd that he only brought that one satchel with him. He studied Thomas Ducard. He was dressed simple almost Spartan.Wearing a dark gray kaftan over his shirt, tweed trousers and old leather hiking boots that were caked with mud and dirt. He took out his hand.

"Jason…er Todd." He didn't want to use his Wayne surname. It seemed too heavy and Jason wanted to stay low profile, not to be known as the only son of a billionaire whose family had a library, a dorm hall and club named after in campus.

"I know…I heard it the first time…" Thomas said coolly. He didn't bother to shake Jason's hand. Thomas had decided right then that he didn't like Jason. He seemed too well bred, a pedigree from some rich family. He sneered seeing the way the boy was dressed, wearing a shirt over his dress pants and a suit jacket. He just needed his tie to complete the preppy look.

Jason smiled sheepishly and sat on the armchair, hoping to make conversation with the rather broody roommate of his. "So Thomas where are you from?"

"Somewhere…" He responded nonchalantly and looked out of the window. He felt like he was in some prison. He missed the mountains.

Jason realized that he didn't want to talk much. He just took out some things from his suitcase and arranged them. Books on the shelves and his alarm clock and lava lamp. Thomas turned and saw the silver framed photograph on Jason's side table. The woman looked beautiful with her dark hair, blue eyes, high cheekbones and a bright smile. He figured that she was probably the girl Jason left behind when he went to college.


	28. Chapter 28

Talia was playing chess with Helena when her cell phone rang. She looked at the ID and smiled excitedly. Helena saw that and snatched the cell phone away.

"Jason?" She greeted her big brother

"Hey Lena Sugar Pie.." Jason chirped as he took a walk on the pathway.

"How's Princeton? Have you started your classes yet?" Jason chuckled. Helena was even more excited about college than he was.

"It's only Orientation Lena. Lessons start next week."

"Oh…" Helena uttered. "Have you seen it yet?"

"See what?" Jason grew curious.

"Your surprise…"

"What surprise?"

Jason heard the honk and the rumbling of engine. He turned, seeing the black Lamborghini pulling over on the road. He just stared seeing his father coming out dangling the keys. "No…" Jason groaned. He wanted to keep a low profile. Having a flashy car would backfire on everything that he wanted to achieve.

"Jason?" He heard her voice on the phone. It calmed him down.

"Ma?" She laughed softly. "You sound shocked."

"Er..yah…" The cell phone was taken from his ear.

"Hey Sweetheart," Bruce talked to his wife. Jason only kept quiet. He was talking to her and his father just interrupted. He wasn't sure he liked it and he wasn't sure that he liked the car as well. Many students who walked by just stopped and stared whispering among each other when they saw the famous billionaire and his freshman son.

"Ok…Yes I know…I'll be back soon…I love you too." Bruce passed the phone to his son.

Jason breathed in and talked to her. "Ma.."

"Hey…I've talked to your father. He promised that he won't give you silly suggestions or embarrass you.." Jason looked at Bruce and moved away. He didn't want his father to hear on his conversations.

"He already has…"Jason whispered.

"Oh Sweetheart…He thought you'd like the car."

Jason looked at the Lamborghini and winced. It did look nice, just too big and flashy for his tastes. "Anyway you enjoy yourself …But not too much till you forget to study."

"I won't.." Jason smiled. "I miss you."

"Well I miss you too. You take care of yourself. Love you."

"I love you too." Jason smiled and slid his cell phone close. He looked up at his father not knowing what to say. "Thanks.." he spoke rather awkwardly. Bruce managed a small smile and nodded handing the keys over to Jason.

"Come…I'll show you around. Some favorite old haunts of mine." Bruce spoke, putting his arm around Jason's neck as they walked.

* * *

"Nice ride you got below," Thomas commented as he walked into the room. Jason was seated on his huge bean bag reading some Yeats. Jason looked up and shrugged. Thomas went over the window and lit up the cigarette. Jason was annoyed. "It's a no smoking dorm here."

"You can complain if you want to…That pasty faced RA is just down the hall." Thomas said as he blew a few puffs, making rings of smoke floating out his mouth.

"You know you can get cancer," Jason remarked.

"What are you? Some doctor?" Thomas, asked annoyed by the comment.

"I'm taking PreMed."

Thomas only laughed. He wasn't going to listen to the rich kid. He walked over and snatched the book of poetry that Jason was reading. "Hey!"

Thomas sneered as he browsed through the book. Silly romantic crap. What would the rich brat know of the world? He was too busy reading poetry. He let the book fall on Jason's lap before leaving the dorm. Jason just stared as Thomas left. He groaned, wondering if he could get another room or another roommate.

* * *

Thomas walked into the fine restaurant just looking around the place. He didn't like it. Too many people and too grand for his tastes. He looked and he saw his father seated by the window. Bruce waved his hand and Thomas smiled and walked towards the table. Bruce just observed his son. He still wore the gray kaftan over the black T shirt but he had his dark jeans on. He was clean shaven now. Hair just left by its own, no gel or mousse on.

"How do you find it so far?" He enquired.

"I can't say I like it much.." Thomas responded lazily. The waiter came to take their order. Bruce ordered his lobster while Thomas only looked through the menu. He didn't quite know what he wanted. Bruce smiled at his son. "Steak is a good choice."

"Steak it is then," Thomas said to the waiter.

"How would you like it Sir?"

"Huh?" Thomas looked at the waiter confused. "Your steak. How would you like it done?"

Bruce replied for his son. "Medium rare would be good and some Bordeaux for him. French Chardonnay for me."

The waiter smiled and left the table. Thomas just looked at the table, seeing the fancy gold rimmed fine bone china plates and crystal glasses. He looked out of the window. He had missed the mountains.

"I know this is all new to you…so it gets a little getting used to," Bruce spoke.

"I'm heading right out of here once I graduate," Thomas spoke. Bruce laughed softly. "You haven't even started classes yet."

He shrugged. Thomas felt stifled being where he was. He wasn't quite in his element. Everything was different, not terrifying just different.

"If you need anything, you know you can call me," Bruce told his son. Thomas took out his cell phone and looked at it. "I don't want this."

"Why?"

"Grandfather said that it's harmful." Thomas spoke. The waiter came to serve their plates and poured the wine.

Bruce only kept quiet. Henri was Thomas' parent after all. It was him who raised the boy. He thought sadly. He made a deal, trading Thomas for Talia. Bruce took out his credit cards and laid five of them on the table. 'These are for you. For your spending and living expenses."

"I thought food and board were covered when you paid the fees."

Bruce sighed and nodded. "Well it is…but you don't want to keep eating cafeteria food all the time. And you know maybe you want to spend buying clothes or have some entertainment."

Thomas shook his head. "I'm on a mission. I didn't come here to have fun." His tone was firm and serious. He was echoing Ras Al Ghul and his teachings there. Materialism was a vice, a fatal one if not supervised or controlled. IT drove people to corrupt and when a person is corrupted, he commits crimes.

Bruce stacked the five cards and placed it in Thomas' hand. "Just in case…For Emergency."

"I want to see her," Thomas said. Bruce looked at his son.

"I want to visit my mother's grave." Thomas looked deeply into his father's eyes and seeing the blueness, Bruce gulped slightly. It was as if his wife was looking straight at him, the same time, demanding the same thing.


	29. Chapter 29

He stood there, just staring at the headstone. He bent to put the bouquet of white gardenias. The epitaph with her name, _'Alyssa Talia Ducard, Beloved wife and mother.' _Thomas took a moment to say a prayer for the woman who died bearing him. He looked at his father. Bruce remained calm and stoic. He didn't want his son to see his nervousness and he was good at covering it.

"What was she like?" Thomas asked.

"All I could ever dreamed of," Bruce spoke.

"You loved her very much didn't you?" Bruce nodded in response. "She was the only one for me..." He paused for a while before looking at his son. "She would have loved you. She would have adored you and spoiled you rotten."

Thomas chuckled. "Grandfather wouldn't have liked or wanted that." Bruce kept quiet for a while. He was keeping a huge secret from the two people he loved.

"You would have loved and adored her too." Bruce told Thomas in a soft voice.

"I already have." Thomas spoke looked at his father and smiled before nodding. "I should get going. It's late and I have classes tomorrow."

Bruce and Thomas walked back to the limo that will drive them back to the airport where Thomas will fly back to campus. Bruce stood at the runway watching as the plane took off with his son in it. He sighed and went to the limo, ready to head home.

* * *

"Hey Daddy," Helena greeted him with her bright smile and warm hugs. Bruce pulled back and looked at his daughter. Her long hair was cut into a short bob. "What do you think Daddy?" She smiled as she twirled around. She was wearing a pretty blue dress. "You look like a princess.." 

Helena laughed. "No Daddy the hair.."

"That's what I meant Sugar Pie. You're like a princess." He smiled brightly and lifted his daughter up.

"Mama cut it for me," She smiled again, her bright blue eyes just twinkle. "How was Jason Daddy? Did he like the car?"

"He did..but he didn't want to drive it there. He thinks it's too flashy so it's coming back here," Bruce explained to his daughter and set her down again.

"That's too bad," Helena said as she pursed her lips. "It was a nice car.."

"Well we can drive it here instead…just you and me Kiddo," Bruce said to Helena while they walked down the hallway, holding hands. "And Mama too Daddy."

Bruce smiled. "Of course, and Mama too."

"Where is Mama anyway?" Bruce asked his daughter who only shrugged in response. "I don't know Daddy. I think she went out for a while."

* * *

He tucked Helena into bed. Talia was out, shopping probably, he mused. He saw Helena's new toy that she had placed on the side table. It was a clown doll, wearing a jester's cap and red costume. Bruce wondered where Helena gotten it or who gave it to her. He sighed and kissed his sleeping daughter's forehead, whispering a soft Good Night to her. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs, the sound of heels. He turned and smiled, seeing his wife. 

"Hey," She greeted him. She walked slowly towards him and he pulled her in for a hug.

"I missed you," She said into his chest. It was warm and she could smell his spicy cologne that she loved so much.

"I missed you too," Bruce told her softly and kissed her. She smiled. "How is he?" Bruce looked at her, slightly lost for a moment. "How's Jason?"

"Oh.." He was relieved. She was asking about Jason not Thomas. He suddenly remembered that she didn't know about Thomas, her real son.

"He's OK…" Bruce told his wife, his arm around her while they walked back to the bedroom. "He doesn't like the car." Talia heard the disappointment in Bruce's voice.

"Bruce…it's nothing.." She hugged him again from behind, resting her head on his back. He turned around so he could look at her. "I'm trying…"

"Of course you are…"

"It's just everything I do, doesn't seem to be enough. Like I keep trying to win him over and it just backfires on me."

"He loves you…You're his father," She spoke gently looking deep into his eyes. "He loves you more…" He told her.

"You don't have to win him over, you just have to be there for him. He needs you. He always will." Talia smiled and he felt calm. "I'll always need you," He told her, looking into her eyes intently. "Come.." She took his hand and led him away.

"Where are we going?" Bruce asked.

"See the meteor shower…" Talia smiled and led him to the balcony outside their bedroom where they watched seeing the red sparks of meteorites blazing through the black night sky. "It's beautiful…" Talia spoke as she snuggled close in Bruce's arms.

"I love you…" He told her, resting his chin on her shoulder as he held her closer.


	30. Chapter 30

Thomas grew annoyed. He looked at the paper in his hand. He had to join the Student Union, it was ordered by his grandfather. He needs to start on his political ambitions early in college. He had to maintain high GPA and at the same time show a front of someone everyone liked. He wondered what his mission really was. He sighed, he now had to assimilate back into society that he had lived away for so long.

He heard the door open and Jason walked in with his books. He had spent time studying in the library. With tests and assignments due. He wanted to do well, hoping for a spot on the much coveted Dean's list.

"Do you wanna hang somewhere?" Thomas suddenly asked. He figured that if he had to start being liked, he should start with his preppy roommate.

Jason just looked at Thomas strangely. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Thomas Ducard wanting to hang out with him. "You sure?" He asked. Thomas did something he never did to Jason before. He smiled. Jason had to return it.

"Look…I'm sorry. We've started on the wrong foot and I want to make things right. I was acting like a Jerk…"

"Like one?" Jason snorted lightly.

"OK…I was **being** a jerk.." Thomas digressed. "I guess I was just homesick."

Jason kept quiet. Guess underneath the whole, broody tough guy act, Thomas had a heart after all. He smiled at his roommate.

"Ok…I accept your apology. I wasn't being warm to you either.."

"Cool…we can go hang at a bar or something," Thomas suggested as he took his jacket and grabbed Jason by the arm. "Where's the keys to your Lamborghini?"

"Uh.." Jason stuttered and looked at Thomas. "I gave the car back to my Dad..It's back home."

"You what?" Thomas just looked at Jason incredulously.

"It was too over the top for me."

"Damn…what a shame." Thomas said aloud making Jason shook his head.

* * *

He was busy studying for the finals.Jason had been studying hard for weeks now. He looked seeing Thomas practicing his Tai Chi. He wondered how Thomas could ever be so calm at a hectic time like this. Jason was even more surprised seeing Thomas sinking down on the couch and watching TV. 

"Aren't you gonna study?" Jason asked.

"I already did…" Thomas smiled and ate his chocolate covered pretzels. They were his favorite snacks since he got back into society. He had a strict diet back in The League. Mainly meat, whole grains and lots of yoghurt and soy. No preservatives, soda or alcohol. No snacks even. So Thomas figured that since his mission was to blend in, snacking was definitely one of the fringe benefits.

"But you're taking a double course load.." Jason looked at Thomas.

"I already did my homework. You're sounding like a nag." Thomas grew annoyed and shut the TV. "Happy Studying. I'm going out.."

Jason shook his head and continued with his notes.

* * *

He stared at list of names that had just been stapled on the board, surprised that Thomas Ducard topped the entire freshman class. His name on the honored section of the Dean's List. Jason was disappointed that he didn't make it. He saw Thomas being congratulated by many of the freshman cohort that surrounded the board. 

"How did you do?" Thomas asked Jason.

"Alright I guess…" he spoke softly. Thomas saw the disappointment in his green eyes. "It's not a big deal you know being on the Dean's list."

Jason just looked at Thomas. "I guess, but it's easy for you to say cause you're on it, topping the entire cohort."

"I wouldn't worry if I were you. You're gonna top PreMed and get into the best Med School in the country," Thomas told Jason reassuringly. Thomas smiled, his blue eyes twinkled and Jason was reminded of Talia's and Helena's smile. He missed them.

"Come on JT. I'll buy you a beer," Thomas said with a wink and pulled his arm. Jason allowed Thomas to lead him away. "Whatever you say TD." Jason responded, laughing at the come back he gave Thomas.


	31. Chapter 31

Talia heard a knock on the front door and she went to open it, surprised to see Jason standing there with his bags. "Hey…" She greeted him with a warm hug. He held her close, smelling the flowery scent that brought him a sense of calmness, warmth and peace. He was home with her there. Everything seemed fine.Talia pulled away and took a good look at Jason. "You look good…" She smiled.

"Well so do you…" Jason carried his bags in and Talia called for one of the maids to help him with them. They walked down the hallway and Jason looked around. "Where's Lena?" He asked Talia. He missed his little sister terribly.

"Oh…she's at Summer camp." Talia told him. "She was pretty excited about it. Your father went to send her there." Talia smiled thinking of her daughter and all the preparation she had made for the camp.

"I bet she was," Jason chuckled.

"Come..let's have lunch. You hungry? I cooked some pasta." She smiled so brightly that her blue eyes shone.

"Well now that you mentioned it…I kinda am," Jason grinned and rubbed his tummy.

* * *

"How is school?" Talia asked as they lunched outside. 

"It's OK…Normal college stuff." Jason smiled. "I didn't get into the Dean's list though."

She heard the disappointment in his voice and held his hand that was on the table for a while. "Jason it's Ok. It's no big deal really. We'll always be proud of you, no matter what."

Jason smiled slightly and drank his water. Talia smiled back at him. "So how are things with Kate?"

Jason looked at her. Kate? He didn't care about Kate well other than just platonically. He was in love with Talia. "Uh…she's Ok I guess. Pretty busy.."

"You still haven't asked her out for a date?" She looked at him and smiled. "Oh Jason…what are you waiting for? Its obvious she likes you…" Talia looked at Jason and sensed that there was something he's not telling her. "Unless there is someone else…" Jason looked up and saw her blue eyes looking into his.

"There _is _someone else…" Talia concluded and smiled. Jason looked like he was in love. "So _who_ is the lucky girl that has your heart?" She asked, curiously. Jason only smiled back and continued with his pasta.

* * *

Thomas stood at the balcony just looking at the mountains. He breathed in the fresh, crisp air. It was summer but still cold in the Himalayas. Thomas didn't care. He was used to the freezing temperature. He heard footsteps and turned seeing his grandfather smiling at him. 

"You did well. Topped the entire freshman class." Henri spoke. There was pride in his voice.

"It was nothing," He spoke nonchalantly.

"Pride is a vice that you seemed to hone well these days," Henri spoke with a terse smile. Thomas realized his mistake and immediately felt ashamed. "Forgive me Grandfather." Thomas bowed his head. Henri just tilted it up. "Rulers don't apologize and never hang your head low." Thomas looked at him and nodded.

"Why do you want me to join the Student Union, the Green Club and various politically minded clubs?" Thomas had been curious of his Grandfather's plans.

"You'll see…All in due time Thomas...Just be patient Son." Henri spoke reassuringly in his paternal tone and held Thomas' arm while they looked out seeing the mountain peaks that surrounded them.

* * *

The three weeks of summer camp was over and Bruce, Talia and Jason waited at he camp grounds for Helena who camp rushing out with her backpack. She immediately hugged her father. Talia smiled. Helena had always been her father's daughter. Talia suddenly missed her father. The estranged relationship they had and she thought about the rift between both of them. She felt her daughter hugging her. "I missed you Mama." 

Talia hugged Helena tight and smiled."I missed you too." She bend down to kiss Helena on both her cheeks, forehead and nose. It felt good to hug her daughter again. She had missed Helena so much. "I won the archery prize," Helena said with a bright grin and showed Talia the medal around her neck. Jason smiled and held his sister's hand and they sat in the SUV. "That's a nice medal."

"I got plenty more," Helena smiled and unzipped the front of her backpack taking about six more. "One's for the History quiz, this one is for camp craft." She took another one and showed it to her brother. "This is for the Math Decathlon and this is for Art.."

"What's this for?" Jason asked seeing a strange medal with a grinning clown. "Class clown?" He laughed lightly and Helena smiled. "No this is for The Joker of Camp award.." Helena told him. "I don't get why I won it though…I didn't make much people laugh during the stand up comedy contest."

Bruce immediately swerved the car into the wrong lane on hearing his daughter's mention of 'Joker'.

"Bruce are you OK?" Talia asked worried.

"I even got this box…" Helena took out a box and showed it to Jason. "It's kinda cool.. It's like Jack in the Box.." The box's lid opened causing a clown to pop up. 'Haha!' 'Haha!' 'Haha!'

"Isn't it cool Jason?" Helena asked. Bruce stopped the car causing everyone to be shocked. He went out and opened the back door. Talia just turned to look.

"What's wrong Dad?" Jason asked.

"Lena..who gave this to you?" Bruce asked his daughter. His voice was raised. He was trying his best to stay calm but he was shaking with fear inside. The clown had candy green hair, it's face all white with a bright red mouth. It looked like a doll of his archenemy.

"I don't know Daddy. I found it on my bed. Before I left camp." Helena spoke looking at her father. He looked like he was really angry. Bruce took the Jack in the Box toy and just threw it away into the ravine below.

"Daddy I'm sorry…" Tears started to form in Helena's eyes and she began to cry. Jason just held her close, staring at his father. He didn't know made his Dad so worked out. It was just a toy.

Bruce suddenly felt bad. He didn't mean to scare his daughter. He stood at the road just looking around lost, seeing the woods at the other side and the road curve, the ravine below. He covered his face. He was growing anxious, his face's color going red and Jason saw that. His family's life was in danger. He felt her gentle hands holding him and he turned around letting Talia hugged him.

"He knows…The Joker knows.." Bruce whispered urgently. "Talia, he knows who I am and who our children are." He saw the fear in her eyes as her hand gripped him.


	32. Chapter 32

Jack Napier felt himself being thrown against the wall in his solitary cell. He grinned. He wanted action all right and he got what he wanted. He was still bounded in his straight jacket.

"Stay away from my family!" The dim light shone and Jack saw Batman in his cowl. Batman just threw him violently to the wall.

"I'm warning you. I won't be as merciful," He spoke in his gruff, dark voice. "This is nothing compared to what you'll experience." He punched Jack hard in the face, causing blood to run down from his nose.

"Your daughter's really pretty," Jack spoke and laughed. "She takes after her mother I suppose." Batman just punched his face again.

Jack winced as the blood dripped down from his nose to his white straight jacket. "Ah…and your son, Jason. Fine lad…pity what happened to his real mother." He started laughing again. Batman just stood still and stoic. "But wait Tommy Boy isn't that bad either…Aggressive like his father with his mother's blue eyes…" He knew about Thomas! Batman couldn't hold it anymore, grabbing the Joker by his throat and pushed his head against the wall.

"If you harm my family in any way…you will die! Do you understand me? I will not hesitate to kill you." Batman hit the Joker's face hard till he fell to the floor. He left the cell, walking into the shadows, hearing his archenemy's signature maniacal laughter behind him.

* * *

He was back in the Cave. He took off his mask and just covered his face. He was afraid. His family's life was in danger. His children's lives and Talia's. 

"Did you kill him?"

He turned and looked seeing his wife in the cave, dressed in her nightgown and long silk robe. Talia walked down the spiral staircase towards Bruce. He just sighed and shook his head. Talia didn't know why but for the first time she was very disappointed with him and she didn't even try tohide it.

She thought of the safety of her children, Helena and Jason and how much they meant to her and the 'Jack in the Box' gift that Helena mysteriously received. They could get to her. Enemies of Batman could get to Helena again. She was only twelve, she wouldn't know what to do and Jason…Talia loved the boy like her own flesh and blood. If anything happened to them, she didn't think that she could take it.

"Why didn't you?" She asked, her arms crossed. Her blue eyes piercing straight into him.

"You know I can't…I've put him away for life. He won't be able to escape.."

"What are you talking about? Of course you can!" She just looked at him in disbelief. "He just sent some sick present to our daughter! Doesn't that mean anything? He can get to her! He can get to Jason!" Talia was getting hysterical and enraged.

"Talia calm down…" He tried to pull her in for an embrace she pulled away.

"I can't calm down! Some psychopath might harm my children and my husband isn't doing a thing to stop him.."

"I promise you, nothing will happen to them. They'll be alright. We'll get bodyguards for Jason and Lena…" Bruce spoke in a calm voice.

"I don't want to hear any promises!"

Bruce just kept quiet as Talia vented her anger. "You should have killed him.. There's nothing wrong with it! It's self-defense. He's going to harm your family Bruce, the ones you've sworn to protect first above others."

"He's not going to do anything. I won't let that happen."

"I'm not naive. I know he's going to do something. He sent the gift to Helena. He's watching her maybe even all of us…" She started to break down. The thought of anything bad that might happen to her little girl, was heart wrenching. Bruce finally enveloped her into his arms. She cried for a while, clinging to him.

* * *

He felt her kissing his neck, trailing it up, his jaw line and then meeting his lips. He kissed her, their lips melding together. " I need you," She whispered in his ear. "Beloved…" He closed his eyes. Hearing her calling him that, was like a spell. She always had that mysterious, bewitching quality about her. He saw that the first time he met her, in the elevator, almost twenty years ago. When she looked out the glass panel, too engrossed with her music. Even with the huge round glasses and the oversized tweed, she was still elusive and intriguingto him. 

He looked seeing Talia taking his armor and cape off, his gloves, the utility belt letting them fall to the floor. He was just dressed in his black T shirt and pants. Talia lifted the T shirt over his head. She ran her hand down his pecs and looked at him. Bruce bent to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him as he carried her, his lips never leaving hers, he walked to the other side of the cave where the bed was.

He placed her on top and bent to kiss her again. She kissed him a desperate, fierce kiss. It was a need. She needed him. She needed to feel him. She needed to know that he would be strong enough to protect her and their family. She didn't want it slow this time. It had always been slow. Their love making over the years had become a comfortable routine. Now Talia needed him as his true self. Not the loving father and husband but just Bruce. The man she had always belonged to.

He bunched up the hem of her night gown and lifted it slowly above her midriff, up her breasts, neck and then her head. She only had her underwear on. He touched it and realized that it was already wet. "I need you now…" She whispered. He looked at her, her blue eyes were drowning him in again. "Please…" He nodded. He was already hard, but he wanted to make love to his wife. She moved up to kiss him. "I love you," She whispered low and husky in his ear.

He entered her and she gasped. She felt his strength as he thrusted in long powerful strokes that left her trembling. She looked at him, the light cast on his face. He clenched his jaw and moved inside her. She moaned and closed her eyes. It felt so good. The sensations he invoked in her.

"Open them," he whispered in hoarse voice. "I want you to look at me."

She looked at him, her lashes fluttering, cheeks flushed, lips lightly parted. She took her hand and held his face as she moaned softly. He was pounding on her and she breathed raggedly. She met him, thrust for thrust. Raising herself up to kiss him and bending her knees as she locked her legs around him. She rocked herself against him. They were sweating. It was an intense intercourse that both of them needed. They climaxed together in a powerful tremor as their bodies clung to each other.

Talia was exhausted and fell to sleep instantly after Bruce had pulled her close, letting her rest on his chest, the quilt covering both of them. He couldn't sleep that night. He was plagued with worry. His mind was chaotic and he grew even more fearful at the thought of losing any of his children but what worried him the most was losing her. He winced seeing the disappointment and anger in her eyes. She seemed to be angrier with him than she was with the Joker.


	33. Chapter 33

"Is Dad OK?" Jason asked. Seeing the way his father behaved yesterday was disconcerting. He grew concerned. His Dad seemed very upset. They were having breakfast outside the next morning. Talia ate her toast and smiled. "He's fine. He's just tired. He needs to rest."

"Mama…I'm sorry about the toy," Helena looked at her mother. Talia saw the apologetic look in Helena's face. "Oh…Baby. It's not your fault Ok?" She touched her daughter's cheek gently.

"Daddy's not mad at me?" Helena asked in a small, childlike voice.

"No…Sweetheart. He just has a lot of things going on. He'll be fine," Talia explained softly. Helena nodded and ate her eggs. Jason looked at Talia. There was something else. Something she wasn't telling. His cell phone rang. He looked at the ID. It was Thomas.

"Excuse me," He smiled at Talia and got up from his chair.

"Hey JT." Jason chuckled. Thomas still sounded the same. Carefree and obnoxious. "Hey Tommy Boy.." Jason said back. Thomas laughed. "Thought you might be losing your touch….you know from all that loving you get back home."

"How's your summer so far?" Jason asked.

"Same old same old," Thomas sighed as he looked at the mountain peaks. "Yours?"

"Having a bit of a family crisis. I think my old man's going psycho…" He joked. "Stress from work maybe. But everything's fine.."

"How's that girl of yours?" Thomas asked.

"What girl?" Jason was confused.

"You know you kinda suck at playing dumb." Thomas commented with a laugh. "The blue eyed brunette on your night stand…"

"Oh.." Jason uttered. He turned to look at Talia who was at the table talking and laughing with Helena. "She's good…she's well.."

"So anyway…I'm heading to Gotham this weekend. I was wondering if you wanna hang out, you know…show me around your home turf and stuff.."

"You kidding? Of course I will. I mean you can even bunk in with me," Jason said excitedly.

"Nah…I don't want to trouble you.."

"What are you talking about? Come on Thomas you're like my closest friend and almost a brother to me. You have to stay at the house when you're here. I insist.."

"I'll see about it. Don't get too excited, I still have that reservation at the Y." Jason only laughed at Thomas' lame attempt. Thomas heard a knock and one of his men in black robes walked in. "Look I gotta go…I'll call you."

Jason put his cell down and went back to the breakfast table. He was grinning and Talia looked at him amused. "Who was that?"

"My roommate Thomas. He's coming down here this weekend…" Jason informed Talia with a smile.

* * *

"What is it?" Thomas asked. 

The man bowed. "We're ready Sire." Thomas nodded and followed the man out.

They had to execute a traitor. An informant who gave them wrong locations on the drug factories intentionally. Thomas was in the main room. His grandfather was there and the traitor was bounded in chains. Henri handed the sword to Thomas. He looked at his grandfather and nodded. He lifted the samurai sword up. Henri remembered the similar situation more than twenty years ago when it was Bruce's turn to prove his allegiance to The League of Shadows. Bruce had hesitated and betrayed him instead.

Thomas swiftly beheaded the man. The head rolled on the floor and the pool of blood dripped down between the wooden floorboards. Henri smiled. His heir wasn't weak. He didn't have the compassion his father shared for criminals. He was the true avenger and defender of Justice. Thomas wiped the sword clean.

"Take it away!" He ordered his men to remove the headless corpse. "I want the head to be spiked on a spear in the middle of the courtyard. This serves as a warning to all, the consequences of treason," Thomas spoke in a solemn voice. He looked at his grandfather who nodded in approval.

* * *

"So what you do ya think?" Jason asked as Thomas drove both of them in the Lamborghini. "Sweet…" Thomas replied, enjoying the smooth leather seat and the sleek finish of the sportscar. 

"I meant the city…" Jason said, rolling his eyes. Thomas looked at the gothic architecture of the skyscrapers in the city. "I've been here before.."

"You have?' Jason asked curiously. "When?"

"Last fall. I went to visit my mother's grave." Thomas spoke in a solemn tone and looked ahead. There was this silence hanging in the air between them.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," Jason spoke sympathetically. "Nah…It's OK. She died a long timeago when I was stilla baby. She had a bad hemorrhage in her uterus after giving birth to me. Didn't survive long."

"My mother died too.." Jason spoke.

"What happened?"

"She was murdered." Thomas turned to look at him, shocked by the revelation. "How old were you?"

"Eight…But I'm Ok now. I live with my Dad and stepmother and my little sister." Jason smiled.

"What are they like?" Thomas didn't know why. He normally wasn't the nosy type but he was suddenly curious of Jason and his family.

"My stepmother's Ok. She's reallygreat, she's wonderful…" Jason spoke dreamily as he spoke of Talia. Thomas saw that haze in his eyes. Guess he must really adore his stepmother. "My old man…" Jason hesitated for a while. He looked at Thomas and Thomas somehow knew. "We don't talk much…I mean I love and respect him but you know…there's this generation gap I guess…"

Thomas laughed softly. "We're in the same boat. I don't talk much to my father either. We have this distant father-son relationship." Jason laughed softly as well and shook his head. Guess he and Thomas had more things in common.

"Man I'm starving," Thomas groaned.

"Turn in there. There's this great diner at Clinton Street. You'll love it." Jason pointed the direction.

* * *

The two young men walked into the crowded diner. Jason accidentally bumped into one of the security guards who worked at Wayne Towers that was nearby. 

"Mr Wayne," he greeted Jason. Thomas just looked at the older man strangely. Jason smiled at the man.

"Hey Frank. How many times have I said that Jason will do?" He laughed and patted Frank's shoulder. "How are you? How's Matty?" Jason asked in a warm, friendly tone.

"Oh he's fine..He loved that remote control plane thingy you send him last Christmas," Frank Vass said with a bright grin. He looked at his watch. "Well I better get going. I got the night shift today…I'll see you around. Send my regards to your Mama." Frank patted Jason's shoulder and left the diner.

"Tell Mrs Vass I said hello," Jason called. Frank turned back and nodded,

Thomas and Jason sat down. The waitress came and greeted them giving them the laminated menus. One of the older waitress walked by. She knew Jason since he was a boy. Talia loved bringing him and Helena down to the diner for breakfast and lunch whenever she was in the city. It was one ofTalia's favorite eating places.The waitressadored the two children and sometimes Bruce Wayne would come by to join them for lunch there since it was near the office building.He was known to be very generous in tipping the staff.

"Jason Wayne!" She hurried to hug him. Jason smiled and hugged the lady. Thomas just stared too shock and confused. Jason Wayne?

"My..My look at you! Your father said you're in Princeton now…Premed." The lady sighed.

Jason smiled and introduced Thomas to the womntan. "Glenda, this is Tom Ducard, my friend from Princeton. Thomas this is Glenda Holmes. A good friend of mine." Glenda smiled at Thomas.

"Well I should leave you boys alone…I've got things to do." She said. "It's good to see you here again Jason."

"Same for me Glenda." He smiled brightly.

"When you become a doctor, we'll all know who to go to for free consultation huh?" Glenda joked.

"You're a member of the Wayne family?" Thomas asked Jason suspiciously."I didn't know that..." Jason sipped his water and smiled awkwardly. "I didn't use the surname. I didn't want the weight of it to follow me around in college."

"I didn't know Bruce Wayne had any brother or sister," Thomas commented. His father never told him much about his family.It was strnge to find out that Jason and him were somewhat related.

"He doesn't. My father's an only child," Jason spoke as he looked out of the window and then back at Thomas. Thomas looked intently at Jason. Father? Bruce Wayne is Jason's father? How could that be possible? If Bruce Wayne really were Jason's father, then it would mean that Jason and him are brothers.


	34. Chapter 34

Bruce got out of his limousine. He walked towards Thomas who was standing by the harbor. He realized that there was something troubling his son. Thomas seemed fidgety and Bruce grew worried.

"What's wrong?" He asked. He only met Thomas' angry blue eyes.

"I have a brother…" Thomas spoke in a solemn voice. Bruce kept quiet and nodded.

"It's true then…Jason's my brother?" Thomas asked again as he sat on the bench and his father beside him.

"I wanted to tell you when the time's right." Bruce explained. He sighed defeatedly and looked at the harbor. Thomas grew even more annoyed. He only shook his head. "You hid a lot of things from me…Jason says that he has a sister. That means she's my sister too, right?" He looked straight into his father's eyes.

"Helena…Her name is Helena and she's twelve this year."

"So you have this other family…" Thomas only stared at the water. He smiled sadly at his father. "And they don't know about me.."

"I had no choice Thomas.."

"What do you mean?" He looked straight into his father's gray eyes. "Grandfather didn't want me to know about them?"

"It's for your protection.." Bruce spoke softly, turning his face away from Thomas and stared at the harbor.

"I can decide that for myself." Thomas said coldly. "This explains why you were never around. You had this other life to go back to. Another family... I am nothing to you."

"That's not true. You're my son. I love you too. Very much." Bruce told him. Thomas just rose from the bench and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Bruce called. It was late and he was worried for Thomas. The boy wasn't used to the city.

"Don't worry about me Dad. Go back home to your family!" Thomas said stubbornly and walked off.

"Thomas!" He didn't turn back when his father called. He just continued walking away from his father.

* * *

Bruce got back home. He tried finding Thomas in the city but he disappeared somehow, probably wanting some time for himself. He was exhausted and he wanted to hold Talia again. He needed to know that she'll be there, that she'll still love him. The housekeeper opened the door and took his coat and briefcase. Bruce heard laughter and noise from the sitting room. He walked towards the room, surprised to find both his sons playing a video game while they sat on the carpeted floor and Helena on the sofa, cheering them on. 

"Come on…Jason..faster.. He's gonna beat you!" She turned around and smiled brightly seeing her father had just walked in. "Daddy!" She rushed to give her father a hug. Jason paused the game and stood up. He wanted to introduce Thomas to his Dad.

Thomas rose, his eyes never leaving his father. "Dad..this is Thomas Ducard, my room mate and closest friend," Jason beamed a bright smile. Thomas looked at his father, wondering how he'll react. Both father and son just looked at each other tensely.

"Mama…" Bruce turned seeing his wife who just walked in. Talia had some fund raising meeting that she had to attend for the Wayne Foundation. She also did a little shopping carrying the bags as she walked in.

"Hey," She smiled at her daughter and hugged her. She looked at Bruce and then at Jason and his other companion. She smiled at the tall young man. "Hi..you must be Thomas, Jason's friend.." She walked towards him and extended her hand. "I'm Talia, his mother.."

Thomas just looked at the young woman. He knew her. She was the girl on Jason's night stand. She was Jason's stepmother? Talia? Her name was Talia? Thomas looked at her. Her blue eyes, the same like his. He didn't know why but he felt so betrayed. He looked at Talia and then up at his father. Bruce felt the guilt. She didn't seem to know him at all.

"Nice to meet you," Thomas spoke and shook her hand. Her touch seemed familiar like he knew her. Thomas felt her energy and he wanted to hug her right there. She was his mother. He knew it. He recognized her. And he felt so robbed. She was his mother and yet she didn't know or recognize him.

"Well…since everyone's here. We should start on dinner," Talia announced with a bright smile.

* * *

They sat at the dinner table. Jason was busy talking to Helena who was excited about the equestrian competition. Thomas only looked across the table. He stared at his father, a hostile, antagonistic stare. He looked at his mother. She was beautiful, even more beautiful than he could ever imagined. No wonder Jason was in love with her. 

"So Thomas, you didn't tell us where you were from?" Talia asked the young man.

"I was born in Bhutan," Thomas replied and sipped his water. Bruce only kept quiet. He felt the pressure building up in the dining room.

"Your parents what do they do?"

"Ma…Thomas is pretty private about his life," Jason smiled.

"No it's Ok," Thomas spoke. "My mother died…" He looked at Bruce as he said it.

"Oh..I'm sorry," Talia felt bad. She shouldn't have asked.

"It was a long time ago Mrs Wayne." He smiled at his mother. "She died giving birth to me.."

"How about your father?" Helena asked. She was suddenly curious of her brother's friend. She didn't know why but she sensed something familiar about Thomas.

"I don't know much about him, we don't have a relationship. I'm pretty much an orphan. My grandfather raised me." Bruce had to bite his tongue.

"You must be very close to him then," Talia smiled as she cut her roast meat. She took Jason's plate and cut the meat for him like she always did. "Thanks," Jason smiled. Thomas only watched enviously.

"I am. He's the only parent I've ever known. My grandfather taught me everything."

"My mother died when I was young too," Talia spoke suddenly remembering her late mother. "My father raised me..He was a tough man but I love him despite his strict ways.." Thomas nodded. He knew how tough and unyielding his grandfather was.

"I asked Thomas to stay here for the remaining summer," Jason spoke quite excitedly. He looked at Talia and Bruce. "That's Ok with you guys right? He can stay at the guest cottage.."

"Of course," Talia smiled brightly. "We'd love to have his company..You're more than welcome to stay here Thomas," She turned and told him.

"Thank you Mrs Wayne.."

"Just call me Talia." Talia smiled at the young man. Thomas looked at his father, seated across the table and smiled smugly.


	35. Chapter 35

"He's fine boy," Talia spoke as she applied her night cream. Bruce looked at her and smiled. He was dressed his pajamas and just stood, leaning his head against the column, observing his wife. She got up from the chair of the dressing table and smiled at him. She walked towards him and wound her hands around his neck to kiss him softly.

"I think the boys are going to have a lot of fun," Talia spoke as she pulled her lips away. "Maybe we could let them hold those summer beach type parties here…"

Bruce smiled and pulled her in for another kiss. "Maybe we could go for a second honeymoon?"

"Really?" She looked at him, her eyes went wide. He nodded and kissed her again.

"Where?" She asked. "Wherever you want to…" Bruce started to kiss her neck, trailing it down her shoulders.

She suddenly remembered the Joker and she pulled away. "What's wrong?" He asked her and saw the fear in her eyes. "We can't leave the children here. It's not safe."

"Hey…" He spoke softly and wrapped her in his arms. "I'm here…we'll get through this." Talia only nodded and rested her head on his warm chest. She felt safe again. He hugged her close and his embrace comforted her.

* * *

"You lied to me!" Thomas yelled at Bruce when his father came to the cottage. "You said she died giving birth to me! She was alive all this while!"

"I didn't lie to you…she did die giving birth to you." Bruce's head was hung low. Thomas only looked at his father in disbelief. "She died Thomas, she lost too much blood." Bruce looked out the window remembering twenty years ago.

"_Talia…" He looked at his wife while he carried newborn son in his arms. She was growing faint and soon lost consciousness. "What's going on?" Bruce started to panic. He handed his son over to the mid wife who hurried out of the room._

"_She's losing too much blood.." Henri sighed sadly. Bruce just looked at Henri in horror. "No! Do something!"_

"_There's nothing else we can do…It's her destiny." Henri bent and kissed his daughter's forehead. He stood up and felt the weak pulse. "We have to let her go.."_

_Bruce shook his head vehemently. Tears raged down his face that was going red with despair. "No. Don't tell me that. I can't lose her. She's everything to me."_

_He went to the bed and held his wife close. He couldn't feel her breathing. "Talia…Please don't leave me. I love you so much." He cried while he cradled her close. Bruce looked up at Henri, his eyes begging. _

_

* * *

Bruce carried Talia's body down while Henri lead the way, carrying a torch down the winding stairs._

"_Careful…stay close to the wall. It's a long way down…" Henri showed Bruce the dangerous height of the mountain that was almost bottomless. He led Bruce to another tunnel and later a series of tunnels that was like an underground maze inside the mountain cave. Henri took out his medallion that acted like a key, opening a low wooden door._

"_What you are about to see is highly secretive. No one knows about this place. No one in the League." Henri led Bruce in and he smelled the acrid sulphur and minerals bubbling. He saw in the middle of the cavern, a pit, about eight feet long and seven feet deep._

"_What is this?" He asked._

"_No questions. Hurry place her inside and be careful.." Bruce did what he was told and put Talia inside the pit._

"_Get out of there.." Bruce was confused. He looked up at Henri who held out his hand for Bruce to take. Bruce didn't know what was going on. _

_He looked down and saw green, yellowish liquid coming out of from holes at the side of the pit. Henry pulled him up but the him of Bruce's pants was stuck on a jagged rock. Henri tried pulling Bruce up, his pants were torn by and he had a cut on his leg. He felt the corrosive pain as some of the liquid splashed against his skin. He looked down seeing Talia covered by the liquid that bubbled.  
_

"_What's happening?" He asked. He looked down and saw the cut on his leg that looked serious. To his surprise it healed instantly not even leaving a scar or mark._

"_This is the Lazarus Pit," Henri spoke. _

_After an hour passed, the liquid drained out and Bruce just stood and watched as Henri carried Talia out of the pit. Her whole body was covered with the liquid and Henri gently wiped them away with the towel he brought with him. He touched his daughter's forehead gently and felt that she was warm again. Talia blinked her eyes open. She was dazed but she saw her father's face and his smile. "Father…"_

_Bruce was relieved. She was alive. He rushed to her and hugged her close. "Talia…" She only looked at him strangely and she was afraid. She pulled away and went to hug her father. "Father who is he?"_

_Bruce looked at Talia and a t Henri. She didn't remember him? How could that be? "Talia it's okay. This is Bruce, a student of mine," Henri spoke gently. Talia only looked at Bruce suspiciously while she still hung to her father. "I want to go home," she spoke. Henri nodded and held her close._

* * *

"_She can't remember me," Bruce spoke as he paced about in Henri's study. "It will wear off. After a few months. Give her some time," Henri spoke dismissively and smoked his pipe. "What about Thomas?"_

"_Who?" Henri asked confused._

"_My son…I'm naming him after my father.."_

"_Figures…" Henri sighed and sat down. "Will she remember him, her son?" Bruce asked urgently._

"_She won't. I won't let it happen." Henri spoke firmly. "The boy is to be under my care. Talia will want to care for him. I can't let that happen. He is my heir."_

"_He is my son!" Bruce thundered._

"_Right now, it'll be better for you to concentrate on your wife.." Henri smirked. "Leave the boy with me…he'll be well taken care of."_

_

* * *

She looked suspiciously at him while they sat in the airplane. "Where are you bringing me?"_

"_Home…"_

"_Where's my father?" Talia asked as she looked around. Bruce sighed. "He won't be coming." He looked at her again, deeply this time._

"_Why do you always look at me like that?" She asked, her blue eyes just looking straight into him. He smiled slightly before replying. "Because you're beautiful…" Talia snorted. She thought it was the cheesiest line ever. "I'm supposed to go to Metropolis.. There's the mission...my father wants me to..." She didn't want to look at him when she talked._

"_We're going to Gotham first.." Bruce interjected_

"_Why Gotham?" She asked him curiously._

"_I live there." Bruce replied with a smile._

_She looked around Wayne Manor. It looked familiar. She remembered being there, but when? She just shook her head. She looked up at Bruce. He looked handsome in his suit and tie. She wanted to smile but she was afraid so she only gave a blank look. There something about this man that invoked strong feelings within her and she didn't want to feel such feelings. She barely knew him._

_An elderly English butler greeted her warmly and brought her to a room. It was rather large. She looked around, seeing the large poster bed and the chintz upholstered sofas. She liked the room. It seemed warm and comfortable. She walked to the balcony and looked out in the estate's ground. It looked like an English manor house._

"_Where were you these past months?" Dick asked his friend. Bruce kept quiet not knowing how to answer his friend._

"_We were worried sick about you Bruce and all we got was just phone calls and voice messages…" Dick shook his head. Bruce smirked. He was getting too naggy for his age. _

"_I was with her. She was pregnant Richard." Dick turned and looked at Bruce. He never really called him by his full name before. _

"_Oh…" He uttered. "The baby?"_

"_Stillborn.." Bruce spoke sadly. Dick felt sad for his friend. Bruce had to deal with a lot of loss in his life. It just didn't seem fair to Dick. "I'm sorry," he spoke solemnly and touched Bruce's arm. "She doesn't remember me or the baby…" Bruce spoke._

"_Amnesia?" Dick asked. _

"_Something like that. She needs to heal now and she needs me," Bruce explained looking at Dick who nodded in understanding. "Of course. Don't worry, I'll take care of things.."_

* * *

"_Why can't I have my own apartment?" Talia asked him as she walked into his study._

"_What's wrong with your room?" He asked, looking up from his desk. She only looked at him. "There's nothing wrong…I just want my own place. I remember having one and my dog and cat…" She suddenly looked around. "Where are they?"_

"_They're fine. My friend Rachel takes care of them now…" Bruce got up and explained to her with a smile. "I can get them back for you.."_

"_Who are you really?" Talia asked, her eyes never leaving him._

"_Someone who loves you very much," He replied, his eyes looking at her. Their gazes locked for a while. "But I don't know you…" Talia said and looked away. Bruce was disappointed that she broke the moment. "I don't know why I'm here. I'm supposed to be in Metropolis.."_

"_No you're supposed to be here…with me."_

"_I want to speak to my father." Talia spoke, giving him a demanding stare._

"_Of course…" Bruce took the phone and dialed Henri. Talia just watched him. _

"_She wants to speak to you.." Bruce handed the phone to her._

"_Father?" She sounded like a little girl, lost and afraid. Her eyes gazing on Bruce._

"_Talia, listen to what Mr Wayne says. He'll be leading the mission now.."_

"_But Father…"She didn't want to stay there. She didn't want to be near to Bruce. He seemed to have some power over her._

"_Talia…listen to him! That is my order. Do you understand me?"_

"_Yes Father.." She nodded and bit her lip._

"_Take care and remember that I love you…" Henri spoke._

"_I love you too." Talia put the phone down. She looked up at Bruce and then walked out of the study. Bruce sighed and leaned his head against the bookcase. He wanted her back. His wife._

_

* * *

She looked at him across the dining table. It was only the two of them and the table was a long one. She felt awkward and uncomfortable, worse was this feeling of having lost something. Something dear and precious to her, but she can't remember what it was._

"_How's the lamb?" He asked with a smile. Talia looked across the table. She didn't want to be rude. "It's Ok."_

"_I want to take you on my boat tomorrow. You might like it. We'll go sailing," Bruce told her._

"_I get seasick," Talia said and ate a bite of her lamb._

"_Or we can go up on a hot air balloon?" Bruce suggested with a smile. "See the sunset. It'll be beautiful.."_

"_I have vertigo.." She smiled awkwardly. Bruce only kept quiet. He was trying but she kept pushing him away. _

"_Don't you have a girlfriend?" Talia asked. "I mean you seemed attractive enough and clearly quite well off," She looked around the large dining hall. _

_Bruce chuckled softly. The whole thing seemed ironic and hilarious. His wife telling him to get a girlfriend. He couldn't tell her that they were actually married. "I'm in love with you," He told her, eyes never leaving hers. Talia was nervous and bit her bottom lip. "Maybe you can be my girlfriend?" She just laughed haughtily. "I'm in love with someone else.." Bruce felt the pain. He had to ask. "Who?"_

"_I don't know…I've seen him in my dreams…" Talia laughed softly. "You're gonna think I'm crazy…"_

"_I won't." Bruce spoke and looked intently at her._

"_Well…He's my Dark Angel. He walks in the night and save the weak and helpless. He has a black cape that looks like wings when he flies.." She spoke dreamily. Bruce smiled. "He wears a mask.." Talia spoke her tone had gone excited. "I'm sorry Bruce…but you see I belong to this man. I know it.."_


	36. Chapter 36

_Flashback, twenty years ago...

* * *

She was bored. It was ten at night and she wanted to go for a drive. She looked around the manor house. Alfred had already retired for the night and Dick had settled in his apartment in the city. She went to Bruce's study but he wasn't there. She only wondered where he was. Probably with his 'girlfriend'. Talia had met her, the beautiful Meridian Chase. She was actually Talia's therapist. It was all Bruce's idea. He thought that Talia would want someone to talk to. _

_She went to Dr Chase's office with Bruce two weeks ago. Talia looked at the shrink. She was beautiful, with hair like corn silk and light blue eyes. She looked like Lady Godiva incarnate. _

"_Hello Talia, I'm Meridian..Please sit down." She smiled at her. Talia was a little wary. She didn't feel the need to be here. She looked at Bruce. "Why am I here? I'm not crazy…"_

"_Talia it's Ok…Bruce says you've been having nightmares and I can help you with them." Talia looked at Meridian Chase._

"_I'm going to leave you here. I'll be back soon," Bruce told Talia who didn't even look at him. She was simmering inside. Bruce looked at Meridian and nodded before leaving._

_Dr Chase sat on her chair but Talia was still standing, her arms crossed while her tempestuous blue eyes just watched the blonde._

"_So tell me about these nightmares of yours…"_

"_It's personal.." Talia said sharply and looked around the office. It was tastefully decorated. She looked and saw framed abstract paintings of bats on the wall. "You like bats…" Talia spoke while she stared at a particular painting.._

"_They're fascinating creatures…" Dr Chase smiled and rose from her leather chair. She walked towards Talia and stood beside her, looking at the same painting._

"_I dream about them," Talia spoke. "Bats…"_

"_Do they scare you?" Dr Chase asked. Talia shook her head. "It's strange but they make me feel safe…"_

"_How was it?" Bruce asked her when she got out of Dr Chase's office an hour later. Talia smiled at him. He wanted so badly to pull her in and kiss her. "I like her…she's really good." They walked into the elevator. "Maybe you should ask her out," Talia suggested. "She likes sailing…" Bruce looked at his wife and smiled while he pressed the button for them to go down._

_

* * *

Talia drove the Lamborghini, enjoying the speed and muscle power of the car. It was beautiful and sleek. She had decided that the black vehicle would be her favorite car. She drove it into the streets of Gotham. Talia had a craving for quesidillas and drove around but it was late and there weren't any Mexican food joints that were open. She was getting annoyed and drove across the bridge into the Narrows. She smiled seeing a food stand that sold quesidillas and tacos. She got out of the car and headed there. The vendor smiled at her and handed her food. _

"_Thanks," She said with a smile and handed him a twenty. The vendor wanted to give her back her change. Talia put her hand out. "No it's OK..keep it."_

"_Gracias…You should go home Miss. It's no safe here.." The man spoke. Talia nodded and headed back to her car. She had cries of help coming from the alley nearby. The man looked around scared, and pushed his cart away._

"_Stay away from me!" The girl cried at the two thugs. "Ow come on Baby! Don't be a tease!" One of the man with a knife said to her. She took her bag and tried to beat them away. "Man…I like 'em feisty.." The other one said. "I'm going first…then you.."_

"_No…I wanna taste her first.."  
_

"_Leave her alone!" Talia shouted as she stalked towards them. The thugs turned and smirked at her. "Don't worry after we're done with her. .You're next Sweetness." One of the thugs approached her slowly playing with his knife. Talia stalked closer, ready to fight the guy. She lifted some high kicks and punches. The thug was a skilled fighter as well, winning street fights matches since he was younger. He managed to pin Talia against the wall._

"_Mmmm…you smell good…" Talia nudged her knee hard that it hit his middle. He yelped in pain and hit her face. "Bitch!" Talia turned back her face and stared at him. She heard the sound of punching and turned. She stared at the mist seeing him coming out from the shadows, her Dark Angel. He strode towards the burly man that held her and hit him. The thug stared at Batman and cowered in fear._

"_I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt her…" The man fell to the ground Batman hit him again and grabbed him by the collar flinging him against the wall. _

_"If you touch her again, I will kill you," He whispered harshly in the man's ear. He pushed the man violently away and he ran from the alley, scared like he never had been in all his life. Batman turned around and looked at Talia. She leaned against the wall and smiled at him._

"_Thank you…" She spoke her eyes never leaving his. Bruce wanted to smile but he knew that he was his alter ego now. She walked towards him. He looked and saw the redness on her cheek. He winced. He was supposed to protect her. _

"_Where's the girl?" Talia asked as she looked around._

"_She's safe. She's heading home. You should go too. It's not safe here.." He spoke in his gruffy voice. She laughed. "Then why are you here?" She asked him, her blue eyes piercing inquisitively into his._

"_I have a duty to do…" He replied solemnly._

"_You save my life.." Talia spoke again. "I owe you.."_

"_You don't owe me anything.."_

_She only smiled and walked closer. "I dreamed about you…and you came.. You're my Dark Angel.." She touched his face and Batman turned his cheek away but she turned it back so she could look at him. Bruce was trying his best but he was melting. He wanted so much for her to touch him like that. For her to look at him with love and desire and when she finally did, he was too mesmerized to react. _

_She moved slowly and placed her arms around him and kissed him softly. He felt her soft lips melding with his. He decided to throw all caution to the wind and just kissed her. He pulled both of them up with his retractable cable. Talia couldn't feel her legs touching the ground anymore. She just clung to him and kissed him. She let her tongue slid into his mouth while she explored his mouth, their tongues met and it started a duel somehow._

_Bruce like he was getting weak, he was under her spell again. It was potent this time. He wanted her more than anything. They were on some fire escape staircase and he had to push her away gently this time. She only looked at him, her eyes gazing at him, slightly hurt and confused. _

"_I'm not who you think I am.." He told her and touched her cheek gently. The bruise was gone. She had healed instantly._

"_So you're not the brave, honorable, crimefighter that everyone thinks you are?" She asked him, her arms crossed,lips curved into a sexy, bemused smile. _

" _You're the noble Dark Knight who strikes terror in the hearts of criminals and those who prey on the weak and helpless." She spoke with admiration. "That's who you are.." She just embraced him, her arms around his armored suit and rested her head there. He smelled the flowers in her hair._

"_Take me with you…I want to be by your side and fight with you.." She looked up at him. "I belong to you…Beloved.."_

"_I can't…go..it's late." He turned around ready to leave._

"_You don't want to be with me then…" She spoke, her voice was sad and hollow. "You love someone else.." No..I love only you. He wanted to tell her that. _

"_Maybe we'll meet again.." Batman spoke and jumped down._

_

* * *

Talia came back to the manor house. She didn't know where else to go. She knocked the door and Bruce opened it. He was dressed in his pajamas and robe. "Where were you?" He asked, his voice was one of worry. She looked up at him and he saw the tears in her eyes. She had been crying. _

"_What's wrong? What happened?"_

"_Nothing…" She walked away and wiped her eyes. She walked up to the stairs heading back to her bedroom._

"_Goodnight," She called down to him. Bruce just looked up seeing as his wife climbed up the stairs into her room that was in a separate wing of the house. He sighed and walked up the stairs, heading to the opposite direction._

_He couldn't sleep that night. He tossed and turned and stared at the ceiling humming lullabies that his mother used to sing to him when he was younger. He kept thinking of her, of Talia. Her kisses and touch. He longed for them. He wanted to be under her spell again and lose himself in those eyes of hers. He wanted to drown and breathed in the fresh air that her love brought. _

_Why couldn't she remember him? It was torture. He touched his lips remembering that kiss in the alley and how passionate it was. There was a knock on his bedroom door and Bruce grew cautious. He rose. He was only dressed in his pajamas pants and he went to open it._

_He was surprised to see Talia standing there. She was wearing her pajamas. It was baggy but she still looked as desirable as she if she was wearing a lacy teddy. _

"_I don't want to be alone. Can I sleep here tonight?" She asked him. Her eyes were wide like a scared, little girl. Bruce nodded and opened the door for her to come in. She looked around his bedroom. It was large._

"_Your room is big," She commented. He only smiled at her._

"_You can have it.." He said charmingly. "You're kinda weird sometimes," Talia responded._

"_I've been told."_

_She looked at him seeing his bare body, his broad, muscular shoulders, sculpted abs and biceps. Talia suddenly felt embarrassed and looked down to her feet. "So…" She started rather awkwardly. "Where do I sleep?" She asked looking at him._

"_The bed or couch?" She looked around the room. " Or I can take the floor.." She smiled at him. He looked at her and sighed. He let her take his bed while he lied on the sofa that was next to the window. He switched off the lights and just lied there in the dark, wishing that he could lie next to his wife._

"_I met him tonight," Talia suddenly spoke. "My Dark Angel.."_

"_You did?" Bruce smiled in the darkness._

"_They call him Batman.." Talia sighed._

"_What did he say to you?"_

"_Nothing much…" She yawned and fell asleep. She smiled. The pillow smelled of spicy, woody cologne. She liked the scent. It made her feel warm and safe._


	37. Chapter 37

_She stood in the elevator and looked out of the glass panel. She had been here before. It seemed so familiar. Bruce just observed her as she looked at the view of the city. She sighed and looked up at him. He smiled at her and touched her arm for a while, trying to reassure her somehow. The slight touch send tingles down her skin. She didn't know why but she wanted to fight this feeling. She was afraid that it might just swallow her whole and as it was, she was already disoriented and confused._

_The elevator stopped at the top most floor and Bruce walked, his hand held Talia's. The secretary in front greeted him and Talia and Bruce smiled, leading Talia into his office. She stood in the middle and looked around. It was huge maybe covering a quarter of the entire floor area. She lookedat the framed photographs on the wall and those on his table. She saw one of his parents and him when he was a boy._

"_Your mother's beautiful," She commented._

"_She was…" Bruce smiled. She looked at him, it was one of the locked gaze moments, which she immediately broke away and moved to sit on the sofa. "I like your office…"_

"_You can have it if you want," Bruce told her with a chuckle._

"_You're too generous.." Talia laughed. "We have to get down to business.." Bruce looked at her for a while and nodded. _

_He sat down and they started planning their strategies. How she was to join LexCorp resume her post there. Lex Luthor had been informed that she was a way on a long leave. One he understood. Talia was after all the widow of Lex's bestfriend. A year long leave was plausible especially after Marcus Phillip's death. They had lunch in the office. She wanted Mexican and he ate sushi. She let him try her quesadillas and she laughed seeing the cheese dripping on his suit. She helped to wipe it away. The stain was there but what affected Bruce was her touch that seemed to sear through him._

_It was eight at night and they ordered Chinese take out for dinner. Bruce was already casually dressed. His jacket was draped on the sofa, along with his tie. His shirt tucked out and sleeves rolled. Talia was just dressed in a flowy silk white blouse and black dress pants. She let her hair down. He liked it that way. She looked through the LexCorp confidential files again and her face was in deep thought. Bruce thought she looked sexy as hell. She looked up and scowled, realizing that he was watching her._

"_It's Friday night. Don't you have some hot date?" She asked. He laughed and she wondered what was so funny. "Is it true that you prefer blondes?"_

"_Where did you hear that from?" Bruce asked, curious of where she got her information. _

"_I don't know…somewhere…" Talia mused and ate her egg roll. "So…you're really a playboy right?" She looked at him again. Bruce kept quiet. "I never met a real life playboy before." Talia only smirked. She looked at her watch. "Oh…I'm gonna be late." She stood up and grabbed her black blazer._

"_Where are you going?" Bruce asked._

"_I have a date," She smiled and rushed out of the office._

"_What date?" He grew dark with jealousy. His wife has a date? With who? His possessive nature took over. She belonged to him._

"_This guy I met in the café, he asked me out, I said yes…" Talia headed to the elevator. "What guy?" Bruce grew annoyed. The elevator door closed but he held it open._

"_The new D.A. Harvey Dent," Talia told him._

_

* * *

He watched with his binoculars. Harvey Dent wasdining with Talia. He was handsome. The new D.A. Blonde hair, blue eyes with a charming, boyish smile. Batman was angry and jealous. Talia was his. They were married. They had a child together. He couldn't take it anymore. He was going to take Talia away. Harvey and Talia left the restaurant and he hailed a cab. They were laughing about something. Batman grew worried. She really liked the guy. Dent was the opposite of him. He was a charming ladies man not broody and melancholic like Batman was. _

_Talia heard the sound of something swooping down. The next thing she knew she was up, above ground. She looked and saw that she was in Batman's arms. Harvey hailed the cab and turned, surprised that his date was not there._

"_Talia?" He called for her. "Talia?"_

_Batman pulled them up on the roof. He let go of her and she just looked up at him. "What are you doing?" She asked warily. "I was on a date…" She informed Batman. _

"_You shouldn't be with him," He spoke in his gruffy voice. "I don't trust him"_

_Talia just looked at the Caped Crusader amused, she couldn't control it and burst into a soft laughter. "You're jealous…"_

_Batman only kept quiet. He didn't look at her. "You shouldn't be…" She told him in a voice that had gone husky somehow. She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him. "I belong only to you…Beloved." She kissed him softly. She felt him needing her, returning the kiss passionately. She smirked inwardly and let her tongue touched his. The kiss grew raw and bruising. He wanted to possess her, she could tell. She paused and pulled her lips away from him._

"_But you don't want me…"She said as she walked away, her back facing him. She turned her head and looked at him. "You don't need me…" He was growing weak with desire. He didn't know how long he could put up. All the training, all the nights fighting crime didn't prepare him for this. She was intoxicating. She looked at him, her eyes like sapphire magnets pulling him in. He didn't care about resolve. _

"_You don't need me like I need you…" Her voice had gotten lush. She fluttered her eye lashes and he felt the spell again. He was never going to get over her. "That's not fair…" She sighed and looked down from the roof. The wind blew and whipped her hair about. _

"_I don't want you anymore," She turned and told him sharply. He looked at her confused. What was she doing? What game was she playing? She went down the roof access stairs and walked away. Batman just stood on the roof, too shocked to react._

* * *

"_I'm moving out," She announced to Bruce as she walked into his study. Bruce was shocked and just looked at her. "What?"_

"_I'm moving to Metropolis. I've talked to Lex. He's making me CFO," Talia said with a smile._

"_And when was this?" Bruce asked tersely, still not believing what she had just told him._

"_Yesterday…we met for lunch." _

"_Without telling me…"_

"_You don't own me," Talia told him sharply. Eyes blazing into his._

"_Your father made me the leader of this mission. You're supposed to be under my orders!" Bruce shot back. His ego got the better of him. She was leaving him. He could not let that happen. She was his wife after all. _

"_I'm under no one's order," Talia spoke glaring at him and turned to walk out of the study. He pulled her arms and kissed her, a bruising kiss that left her trembling when he pulled his lips away. Talia touched her lips, shocked. She kissed him before. She knew him. She looked at him and saw the silver band on his finger. Her heart was drumming loudly, she could hear the rush of blood. _

"_You're married…" She spoke. Bruce looked at her and nodded. He walked to the window and looked out. She couldn't breathe she felt like she was choking. She sat down to collect herself. Bruce turned from the window and looked at her. She stared at her finger. Something was missing. She looked up meeting his gaze. "I'm your wife, aren't I?" He kept quiet._

"_Answer me…" Talia demanded. She walked up to him and grabbed his collar. "Why didn't you tell me?" She cried._

"_Because you were recovering. I didn't want to push you…You were still fragile.." Bruce spoke in a serious tone. _

"_Why can't I remember you?" She asked. She was emotional and confused at the revelation. "Amnesia? I have amnesia?" Tears were rolling down her eyes and Bruce hated seeing her upset. He walked to her wanting to hold her close. "Don't touch me." She said and moved away from him. "You're lying!"_

"_It's the truth Talia. You're my wife.." She shook her head. "I'm going to talk to my father. I'm not married. I couldn't be, not after what happened with Marcus…"_

"_I won't hurt you…" He told her softly._

"_That's what he said. No man will own me!" Talia strode out of the office._

_

* * *

She stood on top of the bridge, looking down at the cars below. It was a cold night but she didn't care. She just wanted to be away. She heard the sound of billowing cloth. She turned seeing the Caped Crusader. "What do you want?" She asked coldly. _

"_I want to be yours…" He spoke. She laughed. Batman being all lovelorn? "I belong to you…" He told her. She shook her head. "You belong to Gotham and its people."_

"_I need you…" He told her. Talia looked at him, her blue eyes challenged his. "Prove it…" _

_He walked up to her and took her in his arm, kissing her deeply. His tongue tried to snake it but she held her lips close. She didn't try to kiss him back. She was tired of putting her heart on her sleeve. She was tired of getting her heart broken, she was tired of wanting someone who didn't want her. He pulled away and looked at her._

"_Talia…Please…" He begged. He never begged but he couldn't lose her. Anyone but not her. She turned her head away and looked out into the nigh sky. "You can't give me what I want…and I'm tired of wanting things." He took off his mask at that moment and held her close, hugging her from behind. _

_"I love you…" he whispered in her ear as his arms wrapped her. "I love you.." He told her again. Talia felt his arms and hard metal armor. She looked seeing his mask on the ground. She turned around and looked at his face._

"_Bruce?" She touched his cheek. He looked deeply into her. "I belong to you.." He said to her. She smiled at him and nodded. She could smell the faint scent of his cologne and she knew she was safe with him._

* * *

Bruce looked away from the window. He saw the distant light of his bedroom and his wife had gotten out, standing on the balcony staring at the stars again. He turned to look at his son. Thomas had been listening. He sank down on the sofa trying his best to absorb what his father told him. 

"She doesn't remember me?" He asked in disbelief. "She doesn't remember carrying me and giving birth." He looked at his father. "It was what Grandfather wanted right?"

"You are his heir. Future leader…"

"I am her son! She is my mother!" Thomas got up from his seat and paced about the room. "I dreamt of how she looks like. Nobody showed me a photograph of her. And she's beautiful and I'm supposed to pretend that I'm nobody to her.." Thomas was upset.

"We have to go tell her.." He spoke looking at Bruce. "We have to tell her the truth…Everything." He realized that his father had gone all solemn and silent.

"I can't. I promised your grandfather." Bruce hung his head low. The guilt kept piling on his shoulder.

Thomas' face fell. His father didn't fight for him, he just let Henri Ducard take his son away. Thomas felt the pain, his father didn't want him. He was the secret he kept away in the mountains.

"Jason's really lucky…he has had a good life here… He had you and Mama and Helena…" Thomas suddenly spoke after a period of tense silence.

"It's not his fault. I don't want you to start hating your brother…"

"And it's not my fault either!" Thomas fumed. "I don't hate him. I hate you. I hate you Dad. I'll keep this a secret but I will never forgive you. Never." He told his father with vehemence, his blue eyes blazing before he walked out of the guest cottage and slammed the door.


	38. Chapter 38

Thomas looked at his mother. She was playing chess with Helena outside and Helena won. They laughed about something and Talia went to tickle and hug her daughter. Thomas only looked on, envious of the closeness they had. He looked from the second story balcony seeing Jason joining them. He just had his hair styled and Talia tried to styled it differently, her hands running through Jason's hair making him blush.

It wasn't fair, Thomas felt. She was his mother, she should have loved him too. He watched her interaction with Jason and Helena. They adored her, it was obvious. She seemed like she was the loving mother, she would have protected her children with her life. Thomas saw his father walking towards them and he walked back into the house. He didn't want to see his father. Bruce smiled, seeing Talia seated on the outdoor sofa, the children just snuggling close to her. She ran her fingers though Helena's soft dark hair.

"Mama.."

"What is it Darling?" Talia smiled.

"There's this carnival by the harbor. I want to go there with Stacy tonight. She says that it'll be fun and we can ride the Ferris Wheel there and the Roller Coaster …"

"You don't want to stay home with me? We can watch Bridget Jones again…" Talia suggested with a smile. Helena scrunched up her nose and shook her head. "I don't want to watch old movies anymore."

She looked at her father and smiled brightly. "Can we go Daddy?" Bruce only looked at his daughter, her blue eyes were wide, begging him to bring her to the carnival. But he wasn't sure. He didn't think it would be safe. He looked at Talia, their eyes shared the same look of worry.

Talia looked at her daughter and smiled. "Lena. Your father's very busy tonight…Maybe we can go some other time. We're still going sailing this Sunday…"

"I can bring her there…" Jason suddenly spoke out. "I mean since Dad's busy…" Helena grew excited. She wanted to tell Stacy that she could go.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Bruce said. Helena turned and looked at her father. "But Why?"

"I'm not sure if the rides are safe enough," Bruce spoke curtly. "Besides you shouldn't leave your mother all alone at home…"

"Dad…I'm sure the rides are fine. I mean it's a carnival…How dangerous can it be?" Jason argued good naturedly, looking at Bruce.

"Enough! I said No and that's it!"

Everyone was shocked by his sudden outburst. They've never seen him react in such a manner before. Helena looked at her father, her eyes were filled with tears. She was too upset and just ran off. Jason stared at Bruce for a while before running off to find his sister. Bruce felt the guilt. He hung his head low for a while and looked up seeing his wife glaring at him.

"I don't want you to ever raise your voice to the children like that again," She told him in soft but firm tone, her blue eyes piercing into his. "I won't have it."

"I'm sorry…" Bruce spoke softly, looking at his wife.

"I'm not the one you should apologize to," Talia told him curtly.

She rose from the sofa to talk to her children. She had to explain to them that their father was under a lot of stress and he wasn't being himself. Bruce felt like beating his head. He made his children upset and now his wife was angry with him. He looked up and saw Thomas looking down at him from the balcony. Bruce met his son's somber eyes before Thomas turned to go back in.

* * *

Jason knocked on his sister's bedroom door. He could hear the sniffles. "Lena…" 

"Go away!"

"Lena…it's me." Jason spoke through the door.

Helena got up from her bed and wiped the tears from her eyes. She went to open her door. She looked up seeing Jason who greeted her with a bright grin. He brought out the plate of goodies that he hid behind him. "I've got your favorite, S'mores…"Jason said with a bright grin. Helena looked at her brother and just hugged him. He was always there for her, her brother had always been her hero.

"Lena..It's Okay. It's just a carnival. We can hang here and watch sitcoms instead." Jason spoke as he held his sister close and kissed the top of her head.

Helena pulled away, her face was still one of sadness. "Why did Daddy have to get so angry about it?"

"It's not you…He's just having some problems at work…" Jason sighed and pulled his sister into the room.

"He hates me! He's always mad at me.." Helena spoke remembering the incident when they picked her up from camp.

"Lena…don't say that. He loves you. You're his Sugar Pie princess remember?" Jason spoke with a smile as they sank on the oversize pastel blue velvet upholstered couch in front of the large screen TV in Lena's room. He switched on the TV and watched the sitcoms that were playing.

"Why is he always angry these days?" Helena asked curiously while she dipped her hand on the gooey S'mores that Jason just made. Jason only shrugged. "I really want to go to the Carnival. I promised Stacy." Helena pouted. She looked at her brother and pleaded.

"Jason please! Bring me there! We can ride on that car of yours…Mama won't know she'll be too busy on the phone with those luncheon ladies…and Dad's at work. I heard him tell Mama"

"I don't know about that Lena…" Jason spoke looking Helena. He didn't think that it was a good idea to go against his father.

"Please Jason….Pretty please…" She held his hand and gave her the puppy dog, pleading look that he had always found adorable. Jason looked at his sister a little hesitant and unsure but he finally gave in.

* * *

Thomas leaned against the column just watching his mother. She was fascinating. There was something about her and he couldn't quite explain it. She was in the drawing room just talking on the phone. Thomas walked in and looked at the framed photographs. There was one of his parents in black in white. His father had worn his signature black turtleneck and he was holding her close to him almost as if she was his lifeline. She smiled, she had on a flowy white blouse, to complement Bruce's black attire. And there were photographs of Helena when she was a baby. 

Thomas moved closer seeing photographs of young Jason. There were family portraits and one of Jason and Helena and there was one that caught Thomas' eye. It was a photograph of Jason when he was ten and Talia holding him and kissing his cheek while he blew the candles on his cake. He was smiling brightly and she looked happy too. Thomas felt it. He was starting to resent Jason. He knew he shouldn't. Jason was his closest friend and now his own brother but he couldn't help it. Jason had the life he wanted. Jason stole it from him. He felt the envy coursing through his veins.

"Hey.." He turned seeing his mother smiling at him.

"Oh…I'm sorry…" Thomas was sheepish about it. He had been lurching and he felt as if he was spying on her.

"No it's Ok…" Talia looked at the young man. There was something very familiar about him.

He looked around, feeling a little awkward. "Where's everyone else?"

"Bruce had to go back to the city…Work…" Talia said. "And the children should be in their rooms watching TV…Helena's upset that she didn't get to go the carnival…"

"I heard about that…" Thomas spoke and put his hands in his jeans pocket.

"So I thought maybe if I baked her some brownies, it could cheer her up a bit.." She looked at him and smiled. Thomas saw the blueness of her eyes and knew for sure that he got his from her. "I could use a hand in the kitchen if you don't mind…"

"Sure Mrs Wayne.." He replied with a wide grin and followed her down to the kitchen.

"Talia…" She turned and reminded him.

"Ok…Talia," He smiled, making his blue eyes twinkled a bit.

* * *

"They smell good…" Thomas said with a grin as he looked at the oven, seeing the brownies baking inside. Talia smiled at the boy as she cut the ones that had already cooled. "You should try one…" She handed him a piece and he enjoyed it. Tasting the crumbly chocolate fudge confection in his mouth. 

"This is..uh…really..good," Thomas said with his mouth full. Talia laughed. "It's Jason's favorite. He doesn't like the ones with nuts.."

"Oh.." Thomas uttered, feeling even more awkward. It was Jason's favorite. She probably baked these all the time for him. "He's crazy about you," Thomas spoke looking at Talia who only gave him a bemused smile "He has this photograph of you by his bed. At first I thought it was a photo of his girlfriend."

"Jason's just very close to me. Both my children are…" She told him with a smile. Thomas smiled sadly. "They're really lucky…I wished I knew my mother." Talia looked at him. His blue eyes seemed to hypnotize her somehow. Suddenly she felt the pain.

"_Push…Talia…you're almost there…"_

_The pain hit her in waves. It was unbearable. She was sweating badly. She groaned and tried her best using all her strength, giving it one final push. Her baby. She heard the cries Her father had cut the umbilical cord and handed the baby to the midwife who cleaned him with a towel and handed him over to Bruce. She wanted to hold her child. Bruce was smiling as he held the bundle and showed the baby to her. He looked at her and saw that she was getting weak. She looked at him and smiled, she saw her child. He was beautiful. She felt the peace now and closed her eyes, the last thing she heard was Bruce.  
_

"_Talia…No!"_

"Mrs Wayne…" She was awakened from the haze and turned seeing the housekeeper. "There's a package that arrived for you.."

Talia looked at the wrapped box that was on the round table. She wondered whom it was from. Talia grew suspicious and Thomas saw the apprehension in her eyes. "I'll open it for you."

"No…It's addressed to me..I should open it." Talia said cautiously. She looked at him and smiled trying to conceal her anxiety. She walked and slowly untied the ribbon of the box

She removed the cover and stared in horror seeing the exact same 'Jack in Box' toy that Bruce had thrown into the ravine a week ago. It was badly dented and damaged. The green haired clown popped up, laughing faintly and tears rolled down her face. There was a roll of photograph. Photographs taken in a booth of Jason and Helena. They were smiling happily, like they were having fun. She saw that Helena had still the same T-shirt that she wore in the afternoon on. The photograph was taken recently. Very recently.

"Jason! Lena!" She shouted in a panic as she went up the stairs, trying to find her children, at the same time silently praying that they were in their rooms.


	39. Chapter 39

Helena was so excited that she jumped out of the car once her brother had it parked. Jason only laughed seeing his sister's excitement.

"Hurry up Jason! We've got to get the tickets fast." He shook his head and headed towards his sister. The carnival was pretty crowded since it was a Friday night after all. Jason suddenly thought of Thomas and decided to call his friend. He took out his cell phone and frowned seeing that there was no signal.

"Jason…look let's ride this." Helena pulled her brother's hand as they went to queue in front of the Ferris Wheel.

"Where's Stacy?" Jason asked. Helena only shrugged. "I called her just now. She was busy putting on her make up." She smiled brightly at her brother. "I think she wants to impress you. She has a crush on you, you know." Jason just gave his sister an odd look and shook his head. None of the siblings noticed that they were being watched and followed.

They were enjoying themselves too much. Riding on the old fashioned wooden tracked roller coaster, the Ferris Wheel and various other rides. Jason won Lena a stuffed dolphin in one of the shooting games while Lena tried to desperately throw rings around the old Coke glass bottles. They had the usual carnival goodies, funnel cakes, chilli dogs and even marshmallows dipped in chocolate from the chocolate fountain and candied apples.

"Jason let's go take some pictures," Helena pulled him to the booth. They made funny faces as the camera snapped. When they got out of the booth, Jason was surprised to find that the roll of photographs was gone.

"Let me see," Helena asked with a bright grin.

"It's not here." Jason looked around, wondering who took it.

"Someone took it?" Helena looked at her brother, confused. "That's strange... who would have taken our photos?"

"You wanna go in and take again?" Jason asked his sister.

"Later..I wanna go in there," She smiled and pointed behind him. Jason turned around and looked. 'The Little House of Horrors'

"Are you sure?" He asked her. She only laughed, her blue eyes twinkled. "You're not scared are you?" She pulled her brother towards the house. They gave the man in the booth their tickets and Helena just rushed in.

"Lena wait.."

"Come and find me Jason…" She laughed and went through the maze of mirrors. She looked at herself, fascinated by her distorted reflections on the various mirrors.

"Lena where are you?" She heard her brother calling her. She walked on seeing the mist made by the machines. She wasn't afraid. Her mother had taught her to be brave. She saw the fake cobwebs and the mannequins. "This is not scary at all…" She spoke softly to herself.

"Jason?" She called for her brother, but there was no answer. "Jason…" Still no response. "Jason where are you?" She passed by a statue of a clown. Helena looked at it for a while. It seemed weird to her. The clown had candy green hair and wore a purple suit. "Jason it's not funny…Where are you?"

She walked on further. Helena was growing annoyed. She figured that her brother probably went out. She heard footsteps coming from behind her and Helena smiled. It was definitely Jason trying to creep up and surprise her.

"Boo!"

Helena felt someone grabbing her and holding her mouth. The person turned her around and she saw that the clown statue wasn't there anymore. She struggled and the person set her down.

"Jason…that was so lame!" Helena laughed.

She looked up and realized that it wasn't her brother who carried her. She wanted to scream. It was the clown with the green hair. She looked and saw her brother being dragged out by another clown. It was a lady with a painted face wearing a red and black leotard costume and a red jester's hat. Helena saw that Jason was unconscious.

She looked seeing the green haired clown smiling a sinister smile at her. "What did you do to him?" She demanded.

The Joker looked down at the girl who was just looking straight up at him. She wasn't even afraid. He smirked. The girl needed to know who he really was. She needed to fear him. "Jason…." Helena walked towards her brother. She saw that Jason was unconscious. She grew afraid and went down to hug him, putting her ear above his heart. She was relieved that it was still beating. She looked up seeing the Joker and Harley standing next to each other, just smiling down at her.

She stared at the two clowns angrily. "My father's going to be very pissed with the both of you!"

The Joker started to laugh like a hyena. He truly thought that it was funny having young Helena Wayne threatening him.

"Oh I hope so…" He smiled at her and squirted the flower on his lapel. Helena suddenly felt drowsy, Her vision blurred and she soon fell unconscious on top of Jason. The last thing she heard was the sinister laughs of her kidnappers.

* * *

Bruce was in his office in Wayne Towers when he looked up from his desk, seeing Nightwing looking at him. He smiled at his old friend. Dick seemed serious and Bruce wondered what happened. 

"I don't know how much of this is true but the Joker has escaped." Bruce immediately rose from his seat.

He was solemn faced as he pondered for a while. "How did this happen?" He asked Dick. "I'm not sure how it happened. The details are a little fuzzy ." Dick paused.

"He has taken his psychiatrist hostage, Dr Harlene Quinn."

"Where is he?" Bruce asked. Dick looked at Bruce. He couldn't tell, because the Joker's whereabouts were unknown at the moment.

Bruce's cell phone rang and he heard Talia's panicked, almost hysterical voice. "He took them…Bruce. He took our children!"

"Talia calm down…Tell me what happened?"

"He sent the box..that same box Lena got from camp. I can't get to Jason. His cell is engaged. Tell me that he's still locked up in Arkham Bruce…" She sounded breathless.

"I'm coming home right now," Bruce told her and put the phone down.

"What's wrong?" Dick asked him.

"He has Jason and Helena." Bruce told his friend. For the first time since meeting him, Dick saw the fear in Bruce's eyes.

* * *

He got home, finding his wife sitting down in the sofa crying. She looked up seeing her husband. Talia dabbed her eyes with tissue. "Where are they?" They couldn't answer her. 

"Any phone calls yet?" Dick asked. Talia only shook her head. "How could I let this happen?" She asked herself.

"They were in Lena's room watching old reruns of Friends. I heard them laughing. I went to take a nap and make some calls when I woke up and baked brownies with Thomas…"

"Where is Thomas?" Bruce asked.

"He went to find them…" Talia told him.

Bruce groaned. Now all of his three children were missing and in danger. He looked at Dick. "Tell the commissioner. I'll meet you later." Dick nodded and left in a hurry. Bruce turned to look at his wife who had risen from the sofa. "I'm going with you…"

"No. You need to stay here in case Thomas returns.." Bruce told her.

"I need to find my children," She argued with him. "Let me go with you…" She looked at him. He saw her blue eyes, it seemed to take control of him again. "Please…" She held his arm and Bruce nodded. They rushed down into the Bat Cave. Bruce held her hand the whole time. He was afraid and she was the only who calmed him down.

They got out of the elevator, Talia was surprised to find Thomas standing there. She saw someone coming out of the shadows. The light shone and Talia gasped seeing her father's face. "Father…"

"Talia.." Henri nodded in acknowledgement.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, confused by her father's unexpected presence. They had been estranged for years. Henri had never seen his granddaughter since the day Helena was born. She looked at Thomas who stood still, both his hands behind his back. "What's going on?" She looked around and then at Bruce.

"I came to honor my part of the agreement just like you did yours," Henri addressed Bruce.

"What agreement?" Talia asked. She was lost, she didn't get what her father was talking about.

"Don't worry Tally. We'll bring Helena back home…" Henri spoke reassuring his daughter.

"And Jason…" Talia told her father. "Of course," Henri smiled. He looked at Thomas and signaled him to get ready. Both men wore their ninjas masks. Henri smirked, seeing Bruce wearing his black costume, cape and mask. The four of them headed out in the Batmobile. Talia was worried, all she could think of was her children. She felt him holding her hand, clasping it tight. She looked at Bruce/Batman and closed her eyes for a moment, mumbling prayers and meditations under her breath.

* * *

Jason woke up dizzy. He blinked his eyes, seeing that he was in some warehouse. He felt the abrasion on his wrists and saw that he was bounded. He heard the sound of laughter. He looked up seeing the Joker lying on a sofa. 

"Awake…Awake…" Jason looked seeing a woman there. She was dressed in red and black costume, wearing a jester's hat with tiny bells that jingled as she moved. She was smiling and laughing in glee and excitement.

"Awake…Awake.. he's awake.." She sounded like a little girl as she hopped around. The Joker grew annoyed and hit Harley's head.

"I know he's awake. I'm not blind you know!" Harley started to whine and Jason just looked seeing the tears streaming down her painted face. The Joker rose from his sofa and rushed trying to comfort Harley.

"I'm sorry…But you were being a naughty girl." The Joker spoke and held Harley close. "And naughty girls need to be punished," He talked to her like he was addressing a small child. Harley nodded and sniffled.

"What do you want!" Jason shouted. The Joker turned and smirked. Jason was suddenly afraid he looked and saw the malice in his eyes. "Where's my sister? What did you do to her?"

"Oh….she's fine…She's resting. Like a bat rests…" The Joker smirked and looked up to the ceiling. Jason looked up, his eyes widen in horror seeing his sister hung upside down. She was tied, her body wrapped up in ropes like a cocoon. "Shh…" Harley said as she placed two fingers on her lips. "The young Bat is resting…"

"What do you want?" Jason demanded.

"I'm waiting for your father Jason. Ha! Ha!" The Joker started to laughed and hopped in joy. Finally he gets to hurt the Bat where it will hurt the most.

"Revenge! Revenge! Oh Sweet Revenge…" The Joker started to sing and clapped his hands. "I waited for so long….for you..my Sweet Revenge…"

"You're crazy…" Jason spoke.

The Joker stopped singing and glared menacingly at the boy. "I'm not crazy!" He bellowed. "You have no idea what I am capable of Boy!" He met Jason's eyes. The Joker smirked. He saw that the young man was afraid. He laughed loudly, that it echoed through the abandoned factory. Now he only needed to wait for Batman to arrive. He smiled, he had waited two decades, he could wait a little longer.


	40. Chapter 40

**Thirty years later.**

* * *

"Grandpa…"

Bruce got out from his daydream and smiled at his sixteen year old granddaughter. Max smiled back and walked towards her grandfather. "We have to go now." She held his arm and Bruce rose from his seat. They walked down the hallway and down the stairs where the car was waiting outside. There was a flurry rush and Bruce smiled seeing his youngest grandson running.

"Hold up there Buddy," He held Jason by the arm. The eight year old looked up at him and smiled, his blue eyes twinkled.

"We have to hurry…or we won't get the good seats.." Jason said and pulled Bruce's arm. Bruce heard a laugh.

"It's only graduation Jace. The seats are already assigned," Jason's older brother said. Bruce looked at his grandson. He will be graduating from high school today and he couldn't help but feel proud.

"Terry…your tie is crooked." Terry sighed. He turned and let his mother fix it for him. Helena smoothed the tie out and smiled, looking at her eldest. "There all set…you look handsome."

"Hurry up…We're gonna be late.." They all looked, seeing Max honking the car. Her father was outside holding the door open for Jason to jump in.

* * *

"Nathan John Kerrigan… Jane Elizabeth Langley…Brenda Jean Leland…Matthew Davis Lehmann… Andrew Heath McAllister…" 

Applause was heard as one by one the graduates of the senior class of 2058 got up on stage to receive their diplomas. Mark was busy recording the event with his handheld video camera. His wife, Helena sat beside him with their two other children, Jason and Maxine and the children's grandfather, Bruce.

"Frieda Labelle Saunders…"

"Why is Terry's name not called yet?" Jason asked Max. Max thought it was odd as well. She looked around trying to locate her brother.

"Dana Suching Tan" She looked and saw her brother's girlfriend walking on stage to receive her diploma.

"Where is Terry?" Bruce asked his granddaughter.

"He didn't graduate?" Jason enquired. He looked around but couldn't find his brother anywhere.

"There he is…" Mark spoke with a smile, focusing his video cam on his son. Everyone turned to look at Terry.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, fellow graduates.." The master of ceremonies announced. "Our valedictorian of the class of 2058, Terence Wayne McGinnis."

Helena was surprised, she gasped and held her hand over her mouth. She turned to look at her husband who shared the same look. Jason was surprised as well. He turned to look at Max. "Terry's valedictorian?" Bruce chuckled and shook his head. Terry wanted to surprise his family and he did. "I didn't know he was that smart," Jason quipped.

He got up on stage and received his diploma. He smiled, he saw his family seated there in the middle, his fellow graduates hooting and cheering for him. He took the stand, ready to give his speech. He was nervous.

"I'm not good with speeches so I hope you guys will bear with me," He started. The audience laughed a bit. Terry looked seeing his mother dabbing her eyes with tissue. He groaned, did his Mum had to cry?

"My grandfather once told me, that without integrity, a man would not be a man. He would be something lesser," Terry looked seeing his grandfather seated, smiling at him. He breathed in and continued. "But what really defines a man or a woman for that matter?" He looked around seeing the faces of fellow graduates and students.

"We live in a world that is fast paced, dynamic and ever evolving. Today we are students tomorrow we start making our mark in the big world. We may get into that fancy college and get that cool car or the hot girlfriend…" Terry smiled at Dana, who blushed a bit. "We'll get that high paying job, the fame, fortune, but really it doesn't define us. Because although we get what we wanted, or thought we wanted, we can still end up being miserable and alone.." He looked at his family seated there.

"I'm here to remind all of you, my fellow peers who will soon be on their own personal paths, that the intangibles do matter. Love, Dignity, Family and Integrity…because without all that we would not be men or women. Without that we're just living husks of the soulless human race." There was a roar of applause. Terry smiled.

"And to the graduating class of 2058. Well, what else can I say,Congratulations guys…" He smiled at them.

* * *

"That was a good speech," Helena beamed. "I'm so proud of you!" She pulled her son in for a hug and kissed his cheeks. Terry only blushed sheepishly. Helena pulled away and looked at her son. He had grown, he's a man now. Bruce looked at his grandson. He was proud. Terry worked hard and the honor of being valedictorian was deserved. 

He smiled, he was already eighty three although the exposure to the Lazarus Pit made him looked in his sixties. Old and gray. He was getting senile, he realized that sometimes he forgot things like his reading glasses and whether he had eaten his meal or not. But he had his family, his daughter and three grand children living in the city. He looked at them, his family. At least it wasn't so bad.

"Grandpa…Let's take a picture.." Bruce looked down seeing Jason's excited face. The boy's bright blue eyes twinkled and he suddenly felt the dull pang in his heart. He walked, holding Jason's hand as they all stood, smiling with Terry at the center in his graduation gown and cap holding his diploma. They posed for the photograph and smiled as brightly as they could.

* * *

"Dad….you should move in with us," Helena spoke as she helped to fold her father's woolen sweater. 

"Oh…I don't want to trouble you Princess.." Bruce smiled at his daughter. Helena only shook her head. "Stubborn old man…" She sighed. She looked around and saw that the room was in a mess. "We need to get you a maid at least…"

"Oh I'm fine on my own…" Bruce spoke dismissively. "I can cook and clean by myself and there's Ace…" The dog barked and came to Bruce. Bruce smiled and scratched its ears. "Ada Boy…"

"Ace is a dog…he can't take care of you," Helena shook her head. Bruce looked at his daughter and smiled bemusedly. "That's not true…" he bend and smiled at Ace. "Now…you're a good dog aren't you? You'll take good care of me right?" Ace barked as if he was saying yes. Bruce scratched its head. Helena started to arrange her father's things, she dropped some of the old books and papers. She bent seeing a something on the floor.

"What's this?" She bent and picked it up. She turned it around and looked at the photograph. She stared at it for a while before putting it away.

"What is it?" Bruce asked and walked towards his daughter. "Oh…It's nothing Dad…just some old photo…" Helena smiled. Bruce heard the tone in her voice. He wasn't convinced. He took the photograph and looked at it. It was a photograph of her. He hadn't seen it in a while. He only stared at it.

"We should keep it away…" Helena spoke.

"No…no.." Bruce said. "I want it framed…"

"Why?" His daughter looked at him, Bruce saw Helena's blue eyes.

"She is my wife…"

"Was Dad…was.." Helena spoke. "It's been thirty years. She left without a word…She just left us." Helena didn't want to let the pain in again. It was too much. Her brother's death and her mother's disappearance. She was happy now. She had moved on with Mark and the children and her job as D.A. in Gotham.

"You know that it was my fault…" Bruce spoke solemnly, looking at his daughter. Helena held his arm. "No Dad…It's not. Please don't that to yourself. She made the decision."

"You have to forgive her Lena." Bruce's voice had turned soft. Helena only shook her head. "How could I?" she sighed. "She abandoned me and she abandoned you."

"Oh Lena…" Bruce just hugged his daughter. Helena felt the tears again but she wiped it away. "She loves you…she does. It was hard on her too." Helena pulled away and looked into Bruce's eyes. "Why do you always defend her?"

"She's my wife." He smiled.

Helena laughed softly. Her father had grown soft and mellow with age. "You never stopped loving her have you?" She asked.

Bruce smiled. "I never will…"

* * *

Terry and his brother and sister got out of the limousine as it pulled over in front of Wayne Tower. It was bigger that the original structure now. It stood twice as tall with a larger area, after being recently renovated. It was his Uncle Tom's idea. He wanted to make Wayne Enterprises the strongest and largest corporation in the world. Jason looked seeing the newly renovated monorail station. "Whoa…" 

Max only shrugged. "I still think WayneCorp is a horrible name.." She turned to look at her grandfather who just got out of the limo. "Don't you think so Grandpa?" Bruce only laughed.

"They should just stick to Wayne Enterprises…it's way classier.." Max mused and put her vintage headphones on. She let her long blonde hair flow down instead of tying it up and Bruce realized she was wearing some make up. Guess his granddaughter was growing up to be a woman soon.

"Grandpa…how come you don't work here anymore?" Jason asked. Bruce looked at his grandson and held his hand as they walked into the building's main atrium.

"Well…I'm old now..I just want to rest at the manor I guess." He smiled at Jason. " Does Uncle Tom work here?" Jason asked. Max grew annoyed. "No Silly. He works in the White House now…"

"I know that." Jason glared at his sister. Max only shrugged. Terry looked up from the atrium seeing the high raised glass ceiling. "It sure is bright in here…"

"Ah Mr Wayne…" They turned seeing Derek Powers, the current CEO greeting them. "Welcome welcome.." He shook Bruce's hand and then the children's. "Bringing the future generation to see the Empire huh?" Derek smiled.

* * *

Jason just looked at the man. He didn't like Derek Powers. There was something sneaky about him. Derek led them to the private express elevator. Jason just looked out of the glass panel marveling at the scenic view of Gotham. It was much cleaner than it was, half a century ago. A city of gleaming sky scrapers, an ultra modern, bustling metropolis. Cleaner and crime free at least, on the surface. Gotham had changed and so has its criminals. And with Batman and Nightwing, both on a long hiatus, it wouldn't belong before Gotham's past comes back to haunt. 

Bruce turned seeing his grandchildren admiring the view. He saw Max with headphones coveringher ears. He suddenly felt like he was transported back fifty years ago. He was his younger self, at thirty two, dressed in his suit. Flamboyant, confident with a touch of arrogance that could be charming and she was standing in front of him, just looking at the view with her music on, dressed in her oversized tweed and huge round glasses.

"Grandpa…" Bruce realized he had been day dreaming again. He looked seeing Max holding his arm. "Come…" He smiled and got out of the elevator. They were on the 250th floor. Wayne Towers was now the tallest building in the world.

Jason looked from the window, placing both palms on the glass screen. "It's a long way down…"

"You can use the parachute," Terry quipped.

"Excuse me…please try not to touch the glass…" The lady at the front desk spoke sharply. Derek turned and addressed his secretary. "Hilda it's OK..these are Mr Wayne's.. pardon me, President Wayne's nephews and niece." The lady was baffled for a while. Her scowl turned into a smile as she apologized to Jason.

"What a snob…" Max spoke as they walked away. Jason only nodded in agreement. "We should fire her…" Bruce laughed softly hearing that and shook his head as they walked into Derek's office.

* * *

They all sat down. Jason looked around the office. He didn't like it. Too many white furniture and too much glass. It seemed cold and stark to him. He looked at Derek Powers. "When will my uncle be coming?" 

"Not today.." Derek smiled. "The President is busy, some state visit to France…but he'll be here for your grandfather's birthday party next month."

"Party?" Bruce didn't know about any party.

"Why yes…it'll be a black tie affair, with an auction, proceeds of course going to the Wayne Foundation.."

"Whose idea was it?" Bruce asked.

"Oh it was the First Lady's." Derek informed him. Bruce smiled. Of course, Kate, trying her best to mend the estranged relationship between Thomas and him.

"They're gonna hold it at the White House?" Terry asked.

"Oh No..here in Gotham.." Derek said.

"How are Alyssa and Margo?" Bruce wanted to know of his other grandchildren, Thomas' daughters that he rarely sees these days.

"They're fine. Alyssa got into Harvard Medical School and Margo's starting her year in Princeton in the fall…"

"Whoa…" Max was impressed by her cousins' academic achievement. She had never been close to the 'Debunte Queens' as she dubbed them. At least they had brains underneath all the beauty. There was a knock on the door and Mark walked in. "Dad!" Jason rushed to hug his father. Max smiled.

"Ready for lunch?" Mark smiled at his children. "Hey Derek.." Derek smiled at his Vice President. "Family lunch huh?"

"Yup…before Terry leaves for Italy tomorrow." Mark smiled.

"Italy?" Derek was confused.

"He wants to go backpacking before college starts," Bruce informed him. "Ah…" Derek only smiled.

"Well let's get going," Mark told his children. "We have to pick your Mum up from the courthouse and you know what's she like if we're late…"

The children sighed in unison. "Grumpy D.A. Wayne"


	41. Chapter 41

"For he's a jolly good fellow….that nobody can't deny!" Everyone sang and applauded. Bruce smiled, he looked at the huge cake with the sparklers and candles. "Come Grandpa..let's blow them together…" He heard Jason's enthusiastic voice.

"Yes let's.." He smiled and bent to blow the candles with Jason and Max's help.

"Make a wish first," Helena spoke. He closed his eyes and made a wish. He opened and blew. The guests clapped and champagne bottles popped open. Bruce smiled. He was getting old, he could feel it.

"Grandpa!" He turned and saw Alyssa and Margo rushing to hug him. Alyssa was like her namesake, rich chestnut brown hair and vivid blue eyes. She was a beautiful young woman. She wore a red gown and brought her fiancé, Tim Drake with her. Margo looked like her mother, flame haired with green eyes wearing an emerald green gown.

Bruce looked at his granddaughters. They looked beautiful. He smiled at Kate, his daughter in law. "Happy Birthday.." Kate hugged him.

"Where's Thomas?" Bruce asked.

Kate kept quiet for a moment. "He's very busy with that new bill to pass and meetings.."

"Oh…of course." Bruce smiled. "He really wanted to be here…" Kate spoke.

"He's lucky to have you as his wife…" Bruce spoke. He appreciated Kate's efforts.

"What can I say? I fell for the Wayne charm easily," Kate laughed.

* * *

"How's the party Dad?" Helena asked as she linked her arms with her father. Bruce looked around and smiled. "Honestly it's not bad…" he chuckled. "I don't know half the people here…but they seemed friendly enough.." Helena laughed softly. An old jazz tune was playing and Bruce smiled. 

"Come on…Do your old man a grand favor and dance with me?" He asked and winked. He took his daughter's hand and led her to the floor.

'_Someday, when I'm awfully low…_

_When the world is cold._

_I will feel a glow_

_Just thinking of you and the way you look…tonight.'_

'_You're lovely…with your smile so warm_

_And your cheeks so soft..'_

He held his daughter close and they danced on the floor, swaying. Bruce closed his eyes. He saw her. She was smiling brightly, her blue eyes twinkled. She wore in the cream gown, and he held her close to him, he smelled the flower scent in her hair. Another song was playing.

'_You give your hand to me and then you say hello_

_And I can hardly speak, my heart is beating so…_

_And anyone can tell you think you know me well_

_But you don't know me…'_

"May I cut in?" Bruce looked seeing Mark. He nodded and let Mark danced with Helena. He walked back and leaned against the wall. There were people dancing. He saw Max trying to dance with Jason who had wobbly feet, Alyssa with her fiancé. Bruce heard his cell phone ringing he took it out and saw Terry on the screen.

"Happy Birthday Grandpa…" Terry smiled, Dana was with him. She lighted the candle on the small cupcake and they started singing. Bruce laughed. "How's Europe?"

"Great…" Terry smiled. "How's the party?"

"Not bad…" Bruce chuckled. "When are you coming home?" Bruce asked.

"Not so soon…We still want to practice our French," Terry smiled, he pulled Dana in and kissed her.

"Well you enjoy yourselves and take care," Bruce told his grandson. "Save me some cake…Grandpa.." Terry said.

"I love you…"

"I love you too…You take care.." Bruce smiled. He put his phone away and looked up. He saw her, those blue eyes. He tried to search for it among the crowd. He walked out of the ballroom. He heard the footsteps. It was her. He knew it. He smelled the flower scent. Her perfume. He walked down the stairs. He couldn't move so fast anymore.

He saw the brown haired woman standing in front of the elevator, wearing a red suit. He held the woman's shoulder. "Talia.."

She turned and looked at him. "Excuse me?" Bruce looked at the woman's face and apologized. It wasn't his wife. "Oh I'm sorry…I thought you were my…I was mistaken."

The woman smiled. "Oh It's Ok."

"Grandpa…" Bruce turned seeing Jason. He was trying to catch his breath. The boy probably ran. "Uncle Tom is here…We have to go back up." Bruce smiled and walked towards his grandson. They walked back up the stairs.

* * *

The elevator chime was heard and the woman in the red suit walked in. She smiled at a younger woman who was inside, dressed in a white tuxedo blouse with a black bow tie and a black skirt. She was probably a waitress. The elevator was going down. 

"Some big party upstairs?" The woman asked. The younger woman smiled and nodded.

"Whose?" She enquired.

Talia smiled at the other woman. "Some important person…"

"Ahh…" the woman smiled. It was quiet all the way down.

The elevator stopped at the first floor and Talia got out. She looked around she saw the secret service agents and she moved after the security screenings. She sighed as she looked up to the last floor. "Happy Birthday Bruce.." She spoke to the wind and left in the city's sky train. He looked happy and content and so did her daughter. She didn't feel like she should spoil things. They survived well without her. Talia sat down and looked out of the sky train's window. Memories kept flooding back

_

* * *

It was quiet. So quiet that it became eerie and all she could hear was the wind. Helena was back in her room, sleeping. She had to sing lullabies and stay with her or she wouldn't sleep. She still had the nightmares and developed a phobia for clowns. Helena cried everyday and Talia tried her best to calm the girl down. She held her close. Her poor daughter. She kissed Helena's head and left the room. She went to the room three doors away. She switched on the light and looked at it. It was left untouched and neat, like a shrine. Lacrosse and fencing trophies and tennis shields on display. Framed photographs on the desk and wall. _

_Talia smiled. He always looked so handsome, so much like his father. How could it happen? How could she not know that they sneaked out? She sat on his bed. And touched the covers. It was his favorite blue sheets. She remembered when he was a boy. How he always snuggled close while she read him stories. He was always very touchy. He loved hugs and he had always been a sweet boy. The tears started rolling down her face again._

_She let her head rest on the pillow and cried softly. She heard footsteps coming up and she brushed her tears away and rose. She stood at the corridor and saw her husband._

"_Where were you?" She asked._

"_The office…" He replied in his usual monotone._

"_You've been there a lot these days."_

"_I had work to do.." He answered tersely._

"_Helena wanted to have dinner with you tonight. She waited…" She spoke softly. He looked away._

"_We can have dinner tomorrow night.." He replied. "It's no big deal…"_

_He sounded nonchalant and it annoyed her. She wondered what happened to the man she married. She walked back in to their bedroom and lied in the bed, her back facing him. She felt him beside her and his hand started roaming, beneath her nightgown, touching her, caressing as it went further down._

"_I'm tired," She spoke. He didn't seem to listen and turned her around to face him. He started kissing her even though she resisted he still pushed. She grew angry and pushed him away. She saw the hurt in his eyes._

"_You've been drinking.." She could taste the whisky and smelled the strong odor of alcohol. He pulled her up against him. "I need you…"_

"_No." She told him. "Not tonight Bruce.."_

"_You're my wife…" He told her. His voice had gotten darker. She could only look at him. "I don't know what's going on but we don't talk to each other anymore.." He let go of her and moved away._

"_Why? Why can't you talk to me?" She asked, her voice was choked with tears. He stood up, his back facing her. She walked towards him and touched his back. "Don't.." He said. She pulled her hand away._

"_I'm losing you…" She spoke sadly. "Maybe I already lost you…"_

"_What do you want from me!" He turned back like wounded animal and burst at her. "I am trying here..I'm working hard. I give you everything. What more do you want?"_

_She just looked at him. "You promised me…and you broke that promise."_

"_And you promise yourself to me…" He shot back. "You want to talk..talk!" he sat down on the sofa and looked at her. She kept quiet._

"_Talk Sweetheart..why aren't you talking?" Bruce looked at her. "Let me start then…well I had a horrible day. The shares went down. I lost the bid for the plant and I just fired my Vice President.." He smiled a forced smile. "How was your day?" She just stared at him. What was happening to him?_

_He shrugged and continued with his one-man conversation. "Lunch was horrible. I had to fire that temp assistant for buying that disgusting sandwich. I skipped dinner and went to the bar and I come home only to have my beautiful wife breathing down my neck and refuses to make love to me."_

_He saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. "For God's sake don't cry.." He went up to her and shook her. "Stop it! Stop crying!" She only sobbed more. "I said stop it!" Bruce heard the sound of someone else crying. _

_He turned and saw his daughter in tears. "Stop hurting Mama!" He looked and realized that he was grabbing his wife roughly. He saw the look in her eyes. "Talia…I'm sorry.." He let go of her and Helena came running in and hugged her mother. Bruce moved away. He hurt her. He hurt Talia and he hurt Helena as well. He stormed out of his bedroom. He needed a drink. Everything was just too much._

* * *

Thomas walked in and waved at the guests as the band played 'Hail to the Chief'. He smiled and walked to kiss his wife, sister and hugged his daughters, niece and nephew. He looked at his father. He smiled as they took photographs of the President celebrating his father's birthday. Bruce looked at his son for while. Thomas looked different now. 

_He came back home drunk again. He had to stagger up the stairs. "Talia!" He called for her. He walked down the hallway. "Talia!" He went to Helena's bedroom. His daughter wasn't there. He had to remind himself that she was away in her boarding school in Switzerland. Bruce grew frustrated. Where was his wife? It was her birthday and he bought her a gift. He went into the bedroom. It was dark and he missed his step and fell down. The lights were suddenly switched on and Bruce looked up. He was surprised to see Thomas standing there._

"_She's not here…"_

"_Where is she?" Bruce demanded._

"_She left you…"_

"_You're lying. She'd never leave me. She loves me…" Bruce stared at his son. Thomas only shrugged. He walked closer to his father and sneered. "She left you because she saw what a weak man you really are…" Thomas smirked. _

"_Don't talk to me like that…" Bruce slurred. "I'm still your father…"_

"_You didn't raise me. Henri Ducard did. You have no right to call yourself my father," Thomas looked straight into his eyes. "I'm only your son in biological terms." Thomas lifted Bruce up and held him against the wall. "Look at you. You stink of cheap whisky. Your wife just left you and your daughter chose to stay away. Your family's fallen apart **Dad**…" He pushed his father down to the floor._

"_Where is she?" Bruce demanded. "Where did you keep her? Talia!"_

"_You won't find her…" Thomas placed the envelope on the table and left._

* * *

"Happy Birthday Dad." Thomas spoke and hugged Bruce. Bruce only smiled. It was all for show. He knew better. They stood still and posed for the perfect picture. The cameras were done and Thomas moved away. 

"I thought you couldn't make it," Bruce spoke to his son. Thomas just smiled tersely.

"Now…what kind of son would I be if I didn't even attend my old man's birthday?"

"One who is not a hypocrite.." Bruce smiled back. Thomas laughed mockingly. "Yes…and you're such a Boy Scout on honesty. Aren't you Dad?"

Bruce watched seeing Thomas walking away from him as he mingled with the guests. He sighed, Thomas and him were more like enemies than family. He never agreed with the way his son was governing the country, he was eroding away the democracy with his fascistic style. No one saw it. Anyone who seemed to stand against him seemed to have been muted. Like they were all so afraid of something but they wouldn't say what it was.


	42. Chapter 42

He was asleep. He heard the wind and walked out to the balcony. It was cold. He saw his wife. She was standing there, pregnant wearing her white night gown, her hair down, wispy strands played by the wind. She smiled at him that beautiful smile. He enveloped her in his arms and touched the bump on her.

_"We're having a girl…" He smiled at her and bent to kiss her._

"Dad…" He woke up seeing Helena. She had been crying.

"What's wrong?" Helena couldn't respond. She just started crying hysterically. Bruce held her in his arms.

"It's Mark Dad….he's dead.." She only cried more.

* * *

Terry's trip was cut short as he came back home. His father had died in a car accident. It was all too much for him. Too sudden. He looked seeing his mother, the grieving widow. She was utterly devastated. He stood in front of his father's coffin, still not believing it was really his father's. Terry couldn't cry. Max's and Jason's eyes were already red and puffy. Terry felt someone holding his arm, he turned seeing his grandfather standing beside him. 

One by one they placed the rose on top of Mark's coffin as it was lowered to the ground. The family had already left after the President made his leave. Bruce walked up the hill, where the Waynes had bought a plot of land for family burials. He looked seeing his son's tombstone. It was too much. He kneeled down and cried. He hadn't been to the grave in ages. Partly because he was in denial. A father burying his own son was against nature he felt. Bruce shook his head. It was his fault. All his fault.

_They arrived at the warehouse too late. He stared at lifeless body that was bound on the chair. "Jason…" Talia called. "Jason…" She walked slowly. Jason didn't move. She went to touch him while Batman looked around. _

_"Lena!" Thomas called for her. "Lena…where are you?" _

_Bruce heard Talia's sudden wail. She held Jason close to him. "Jason…Jason! Wake up!" She shook his body but it was useless. She held him and sobbed. She looked up at her husband. He saw the look in her eyes. He went to her and lifted his son up. "Jason…"_

_Henri walked and handed the note to Talia. She just read it. It was written in blood. 'This is for the twenty years you took from me..' Attached to the note, a Joker card._

"_Where's Lena?"_

_Talia looked and saw Thomas carrying Lena out. "Lena…" She rushed to her daughter. She was unconscious but still alive. Henri went to Bruce who still had Jason with him. He touched the boy's pulse. "He's dead… We're too late."_

"_No!" Bruce shook his head as he cradled Jason close. "No!"_

He shook his head and opened his eyes. He saw the flowers by the headstone. White lilies. Someone had left it there. Someone had come to visit Jason's grave. He guessed it must have been Helena. Helena had suffered too much and he was angry that he couldn't protect his own daughter.

"Bruce.." he turned seeing his old friend, Richard Grayson.

"I'm sorry about Mark…" he spoke and held his head low. Bruce only smiled sadly. "Helena's devastated." Bruce sighed. "The accident…I still don't get it. How could it happen? Mark had always been so careful."

He looked at Dick and saw his serious face. "What is it?"

"Bruce I'm sorry. But Barb and I think that it's no accident…" Dick spoke and breathed in. He looked around. "We should talk somewhere."

* * *

"How's your mother?" Bruce asked Terry as he came down the stairs. "She's asleep with Jason and Max beside her." 

"How are you?' Bruce looked at his grandson. Terry only managed a sad smile. "I'm trying to be strong for everyone."

"Your father would be proud you know…" Bruce spoke. Terry only kept quiet. "Mum's stronger…"

"She takes after her mother," Bruce spoke.

"Mum never talks about her…" Terry looked at his grandfather. "What really happened?"

"It's those old family secrets that I can't even divulge to you…" Terry only shrugged. "Well…not yet." He looked out of the window. It was raining and he traced the raindrops as it slide down the window's glass.

"There's something I need to tell you…" Bruce spoke.

"What is it?" Terry looked at his grandfather.

"About your father…" Terry only looked intently at Bruce. "You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone not even your mother. It would be too much for her."

"O.K…." Terry spoke warily. Bruce breathed in. He had to be honest, he couldn't keep things away this time. He learned it the hard way. "It wasn't an accident Terry."

"You mean my father was murdered?"

* * *

He hit the bag furiously. Kicking it and beating it as fast as he could. Terry was sweating badly. His father murdered? But who? It was plaguing him and his grandfather wanted to investigate into it. It had been six months and still no major leads. He looked seeing Max busy on her computer and Jason playing with an antique sword. Their mother was away in Washington. 

"Jason stop! You're gonna ruin Grandpa's sword." Max called annoyed.

Jason looked at the inscriptions. "Whoa this thing is old…from the Civil war, two hundred years ago…" Jason grew excited and started to play with it, pretending he was a soldier. "On guard..."

He poked the sword hard that it hit the bookcase of the study. Jason was however surprised seeing the book case open like a door. "Whoa…." He turned around His sister was busy on her computer trying to hack into Wayne Corp's intranet system and his brother venting his frustrations on the punching bag.

"Guys…" They didn't even bother to look at him. "Yes…manage to get through one firewall.." Max clapped victoriously and continued with her hacking.

"Guys!" Max and Terry turned their heads to look at their little brother. They just stared, shocked to see the bookcase in their grandfather's study opened. "Maybe we should check this out," Jason suggested with a wide grin.

* * *

"Whoa…look at this place…" Jason said in wonder as he got out from the elevator into the cave. Max looked around seeing the underground waterfall and the pool of water. She heard screeching noises. Jason let go of her hand and walked away. "Jason! Careful!" 

Terry walked slowly behind his siblings. He saw a tool box and opened it. He smirked seeing the old torchlight and batteries. "Guys…don't walk too far…I found some old torchlight." Terry switched on the torch light and shone it around.

"What is this place?" Max asked as she looked. She saw what looked like some command center with screens and old computers with a flight of stairs that led to it.

"Well come on…" Jason rushed and ran up the stairs. Max heard the screeching sound again. "What is that noise?" She turned to ask her brother. Terry didn't know what it was. He took the torch light and shone it up to the roof of the cave. He saw the bats roosting above.

"Bats…" He uttered as he looked seeing the nocturnal creatures.

"Bats?" Max looked up and felt the shivers. "It's a cave for bats," Terry told her. They walked up the steps to join Jason. He was seated on the huge leather swivel chairs, just twirling it around. He started to pretend that he was on some spaceship.

"Crew…put on your seatbelts…It's gonna be a bumpy ride to Jupiter," He spoke in an exaggerated gruff voice. "To infinity and beyond…." Max looked at Terry and rolled her eyes. Jason and his affinity for Buzz Lightyear. Max looked at the old screen and computers. "Wow…old technology…" She pressed the power button and the screens were turned on. She sighed and sat on the chair. Terry looked around, still wondered what this place was.

"This must be where Grandpa plays his old video games," Jason mused aloud. He started clicking some buttons. Lights were turned on.

"Jason what did you do?" Max asked, she heard the sounds of things being opened and rotating. They saw a huge disc that rotated and a huge vehicle that looked like a black military tank on it.

"Whoa…cool car…" Jason spoke. He went to touch it.

Max grew annoyed. Jason's curiosity always landed him in trouble. Max looked at Terry. "Why would Grandpa have this?" She asked. Terry didn't know himself. He walked over and looked at the car. It seemed vaguely familiar.

"I've seen this before…" He spoke. "You have?" His sister asked him.

"In some old news article.."

"I think Grandpa likes to collect weapons," Jason spoke. His brother and sister looked at him. They walked towards where Jason was standing, staring at the closet that had been opened. They saw the mask, the cape, utility belts, the signature shaped darts, grappling gun and other old gadgets.

"Why would Grandpa have these things?" Max was curious. "It looks like it belongs to…"

"Batman…" Terry spoke. "It's Batman's…"

Jason looked at his brother strangely. "What's a Batman?"

"He's some crimefighting vigilante. He helped nabbed a lot of Gotham's criminals, putting them into prison. He was the symbol for justice in the city for years…"

"What happened to him?" Max asked.

"He went on hiatus decades ago and no one has heard from him since…" Terry spoke looking at the symbol on the black armored suit.

"So Grandpa must have known this Bat guy?" Max deduced. Terry shook his head. He finally understood. "No. Grandpa is the Bat guy. Grandpa is Batman."

"But he quit?" Jason was shocked.

"I think it was when he couldn't save Jason…" Terry remembered what he knew from his mother. His late uncle Jason died. Killed by The Joker.

"He couldn't save me?" Jason was confused.

"Not you…" Max spoke. "The other Jason, Mum's brother, Jason. Our uncle."

"Oh…" Jason uttered.

"This is the family secret he was talking about…" Terry spoke softly to himself. He needed to speak to his grandfather.

_

* * *

Flashback. _

_He laid his head on the desk. The study was a mess. It had been three years since Jason's death and two since Talia left him. All she said wrote was a simple note. 'You hurt me…' He had rummaged through the cabinets for alcohol. That was all he could think of. His next drink. He hadn't shaved in weeks. Dick was now running the company and doing the crime fighting duties along with Barbara Gordon's help. Thomas had married Kate, Barbara's little sister. _

_He was drunk when he attended his son's wedding. Thomas had the last straw when Bruce slurred during his congratulatory toast speech. Bruce remembered seeing his son's blazing blue eyes as he pushed him into his limo and sent him away from the reception. He couldn't sleep at night. He was truly a broken man. _

_When Talia left, he was so angry he burned every single piece of clothing she owned and he regretted because he desperately wanted to smell her flower scent agian. He rummaged through his closet trying to find any remaining piece that was hidden away somehow. All he could get was a silk handkerchief and he never left anywhere without it._

"_Dad?" Helena walked in. She was still dressed in her boarding school uniform. It was the Christmas holidays and she came back. Thomas had wanted her to come join him and the Gordons but Helena couldn't bear to leave her father alone during the holidays. She saw her father asleep on his desk and nearly empty bottles of liquor. _

_She was upset. Her father promised to stop but he didn't. She went up and took the bottles just throwing them forcefully to the floor. Bruce was awakened buy the sounds of smashing glass._

"_Lena what are you doing?"_

_She turned and he saw the tears raging down her eyes. "You promised me…You said you'd stopped."_

"_Princess I…"  
_

_Helena just smashed the other bottle down. "You Promise me!"_

"_I'm sorry Lena…it was just one drink.." She smashed another bottle and took the stem, slashing her wrist. Bruce just stared horrified that his daughter just cut herself._

"_Lena !" He ran to her. She just sank to the floor and broke down._

_Bruce rushed to get the first aid box. He held Lena's wrist, wanting to stop the bleeding. "It was my fault Dad! Jason died because of me.." She sobbed in his arms. Bruce just shook his head and held her close._

"_I wanted to go the carnival and I forced him to bring me because I was so angry that you said No…"_

"_Shh…Lena..No it's not your fault at all…" Helena only nodded as tears flowed down. "It is Dad…That's why you and Mama fought. That's why Mama left us…That's why you started drinking.." He held her close while she cried in his arms._

_He tucked her in to bed later. Helena smiled. "Can you sing me the song…The one Mama used to sing.."_

_Bruce looked at her. "I'm not good with songs…" _

"_Please Daddy.." Bruce smiled and started singing old lullabies that Talia would sing._

* * *

"_What's this?" Bruce asked as Thomas placed a file on his desk._

"_This is where you give up your custodial rights on Lena and therefore making me her legal guardian," Thomas spoke._

_Bruce looked at it and then at his son. "You can't take care of her. You know that," Thomas spoke. "She'd be better off with me and Kate. We've discussed it, Lena can live with us."_

"_In Boston?"_

"_I'm attending law school there and so is Kate. Lena will adjust well. She can still come and visit you." Thomas explained. Bruce shook his head. "No…No..She's not leaving Gotham.."_

"_It makes no difference. You sent her away to school in Switzerland."_

"_She won't continue there. She'll be living here." Bruce informed him._

"_You can't care for her. Look at you…" Thomas spoke in disgust. "You can't even take care of yourself…"_

"_I'm her father…"_

"_She nearly killed herself Dad. On Christmas Eve, she cut herself in front of you..Can't you see? You only end up hurting the people you love…" Thomas spoke before leaving the study._

* * *

"_Helena, who do you want to live with?" The judge asked her. Helena looked at Thomas and Kate and then at her father._

_She bit her lip. She didn't want to hurt anyone. "Thomas…I.." Thomas looked at her and smiled. He looked at Kate and squeezed her hand. They already had Lena's bedroom in their house ready and she could attend high school there._

"_I'm sorry Thomas but Dad needs me. He's all alone now. I can't leave him." Helena looked at her father and smiled. Bruce smiled back. He was relieved. He couldn't lose his daughter too. The judge looked at father and daughter and smiled. She went to address Thomas. _

"_She has made her decision and we have to respect that." Thomas' face just grew somber. The judge went to speak to Bruce. "I hope you understand the trust and faith your daughter has in you Mr Wayne. I'm sure that you will not let her down again."_

"_I won't," Bruce spoke firmly. He looked at Helena and smiled. They walked out of the courtroom together. Thomas wanted to speak to his sister. He pulled Helena aside._

"_You know you can always live with me.." Thomas told her. "Anytime you want to."  
_

"_I know…" Helena told him. Thomas nodded and touched her chin. "Thomas don't worry. I'll take care of Dad."_

"_I don't care about him," Thomas spoke with all honesty. "I care about you."_

"_You should care about him Thomas. He has nobody now." Helena spoke softly. She walked towards her father and held his hand. "Let's go home Dad." Bruce smiled. He had been sober for two months now and he was determined to get his life together not only for his sake's but for his daughter's as well._


	43. Chapter 43

The children went back up. They could smell the cooking from the kitchen. Their grandfather must be cooking the spaghetti he promised. They saw him feeding Ace some meatballs. The dog only jumped, yelping for more. "Grandpa!" Jason called and ran to him.

"There you guys are…" Bruce smiled at his grandchildren. He had an apron on, his sleeves were rolled up. "I was wondering if you kids have fallen into some hole or something…" He laughed. "Trying to avoid helping me with dinner huh?"

Max smiled and hugged her grandfather. She helped to carry the salad bowl into the dining hall while Jason carried the bread basket and Terry carried the bowl of Bolognese sauce. "What's for dessert?"

"Brownies with ice cream," Bruce smiled. Jason's mouth watered. "The double fudge ones?"

Bruce nodded and Jason cheered excitedly. He loved his grandfather's fudge brownies. It was his favorite dessert. His sister tried to make it once before in their penthouse apartment back in the city but it was too hard. Max gave up trying. She realized that she was better in hacking than baking.

They sat down and had their dinner. Bruce looked around the table, happy that his grandchildren seemed to enjoy their dinner. Jason burped and everyone laughed, even Terry who had gone all serious and broody since his father's death.

"That was really good Grandpa," Jason spoke and rubbed his tummy. He grinned and his blue eyes twinkled. Bruce smiled back. "Well I'm glad you like it.. You can help me by cleaning up though." Bruce looked at Max and Terry. They seemed too quiet. He smiled at his granddaughter. "How's the hacking going?"

"The firewalls are too fortified. I nearly uploaded some defense viruses up my com. Nasty creatures…Urgh" Max trembled and ate her brownie. Bruce turned to look at Terry. "You Ok?" he asked.

"We found this…" Terry took out the bat shaped metal dart. "Just now."

Bruce kept quiet. He looked at the metal dart in Terry's hand. It was a lifetime ago. "We found the cave…and the car, the weapons" Terry continued. "The bats…" Max added.

"Are you really Batman?" Jason asked. Bruce smiled. "That was a long time ago…I'm a different man now."

Terry shook his head. "That's not true Grandpa." Bruce looked at Terry meeting his gaze.

"Batman represented Justice, Good over Evil. Integrity remember?" Terry spoke passionately. "We need him right now. We need you right now."

"Did you really arrest people?" Jason grew curious. "The bad, crazy ones…" Bruce sighed. "But I'm too old.."

"Maybe you can ask someone else to be Batman," Jason spoke casually and ate his ice cream. Bruce looked at Jason and then at Terry. Max saw the exchanged looks. "Ok. What's going on?"

* * *

The alarm clock rang and Terry groaned covering his head with the pillow. 

"Wake up…" Max's voice boomed and she pulled the pillow out from her brother's grasp.

"Leave me alone!" Terry groaned sleepily. He felt someone jumping on his bed and he heard Ace barking.

"Wake up Terry!" it was Jason laughing to himself as he jumped on Terry's bed.

Terry got up and scowled at his siblings. He was really annoyed. He looked at the clock. "It's four a.m. Are you guys mad? Go back to sleep."

Jason laughed. "We can't! Bats are nocturnal.." Terry looked seeing his brother who had just put on a cloth Batman mask over his head. Max just sighed and shook her head.

Bruce walked into his grandson's bedroom. "Rise and shine…Training starts soon…" Terry looked out of his window. "I don't see any sun…" He fell back into his bed before having both his siblings pulling him down.

Bruce led his grandchildren down to the cave. Jason still had the mask on. He had his dark blue blanket, making it into a cape that he played with, flapping his 'cape' around. "I'm Batman!" Max looked at her grandfather and scowled. "You shouldn't have given him the mask…" Bruce only smiled. "I had a lot of spares."

While Terry was busy working out doing his push ups and lifts. Jogging on the treadmill, doing his sit-ups and many various physical training exercises. Max was trying to reconfigure, her grandfather's old computer system. She smirked seeing the processor. Like who uses Intel and Windows these days? Max shook her head and continued with her work.

* * *

It was nearly nine, and Jason was fast asleep on the large swivel chair, still wearing his mask that Bruce had to take off. Max was pleased that everything was up and running and her grandfather and brother would now have a fully functioning system.

"Grandpa it works…" Max spoke excitedly. Bruce and Terry stopped their training and walked up the stairs. Max was pleased. She may not be a swift kicking martial artist but she was one hell of a computer genius.

"Password.." the robotic voice said. Max who was seated on the chair looked at her grandfather. "Do you remember it?" Bruce smiled. He couldn't forget it even if he was inhaling his last breath.

"Talia..The password. T..A…"

"L…I…A," Max continued for him with a smile. It was her grandmother's name. She managed to access into the system. "Welcome back Mr Wayne." The feminine robotic voice greeted them.

Terry looked at his grandfather and smiled. The Dark Knight will soon return.

* * *

"We seriously need a new costume…" Max spoke when she looked at her brother wearing the black suit. "I mean it looks antique.." She spoke. She looked at Bruce and smiled. "No offense Grandpa.." 

"None taken." Bruce smiled back.

"The armor's heavy…" Terry spoke as he stood up, looking at himself in the mirror. "How did you ever wear it, night after night?"

"I had to eat a lot of protein.." Bruce spoke "And I came back with these terrible muscle aches." Bruce smiled as he remembered how his wife would be waiting for him in the cave to give him a nice back rub and massage. It made him feel better and be at ease. She was that. His solace and peace.

Terry sighed. He put on the utility belt. "Now where's the mask?" Terry looked around. He suddenly remembered. "Jason! Give it back to me…"

"It's too big for me…" Jason spoke as he walked with the huge mask covering his head. Bruce laughed, his youngest grandson always cracked him up. Jason took the mask off and gave it to his grandfather. "You have a big head…" Bruce smiled. "I've been told."

Terry put on the mask and looked at himself in the mirror. "So what do you guys think?" He asked as he turned around.

"Uh…" Jason gulped. He thought that his brother looked weird. Bruce thought it was weird seeing another person in the suit that he had worn for years.

"Oh..Shit…Mum's back.." Max spoke as she looked at the security screen.

"Hurry we have to go back up…" Terry spoke and took off parts of his costume. Jason helped to take his gloves off.

"Remember it's our secret…" Terry reminded his brother and sister as they went into the elevator. They looked at him and nodded all putting hands together as a sign of allegiance and secrecy. Bruce smiled at his grandchildren and pressed the button for them to go up.

"There you guys are…" Helena smiled. Her children were all seated on the sofa with their grandfather watching old movies. "Hey Mum," Jason greeted her with a smile. He went to sit with his mother and snuggled close with her.

"So what did you guys do today?" Helena asked her children.


	44. Chapter 44

"So what do you think?" Max spoke as she showed her grandfather and brother her sketches of Batman's new costume. "I mean it's different. Terry would be the Batman of the future so we have to keep up with the times…But it's light weight…and bullet proof.."

"It is?" Jason looked at the drawing.

"I like it," Bruce spoke and smiled at his granddaughter. She was a brilliant young lady who never ceases to amaze him with her intelligence. Terry looked at the drawing. He thought it was pretty cool.

"There's no cape…" Jason was disappointed. He liked the cape.

"You don't need a cape. This is the new high tech batsuit…" Max spoke with a wide smile. She unrolled another sketch with blue prints of how the suit will look like in detail. She pointed to the wrists. "Terry'll be able to fire Batarangs from here..and" She pointed to the feet. "He can fly by jets from his feet"

"Whoa cool…" Jason smiled.

"Plus…when you lift off you'll activate your 'wings'," Max told her brother. "Wings?" Terry looked at Bruce. They had both exclaimed together. "Yup…" Max nodded. "You'll flap out cool glider like wings from your back. It'll be giving you some aerodynamic lift. And the suit has camouflage abilities."

"Where did you get all these?" Bruce asked his granddaughter.

"Oh…from the now defunct Wayne Corp Applied Science Warehouse. I got the only set of keys," Max dangled the card in front of her grandfather.

"You're way smarter than Terry," Jason spoke in wonder. Terry only turned and scowled at his brother. "I know," Max spoke. "I already got my Masters in Applied Physics from Gotham U."

"Masters? But you're only sixteen." Terry just looked at his sister in shock.

"Yah..well no one but Grandpa knows about that," Max smiled. Terry looked at Bruce. "You knew about this?" Bruce only smiled.

"I thought you're still in high school," Terry exclaimed. "I graduated secretly like three years ago." Max informed him. "At thirteen?" Terry just looked at his sister in disbelief.

Max only smiled brightly. Terry shook his head and sighed. Jason looked at the sketches of his brother's costume and smiled at his grandfather. "When it's my turn to become Batman. I'm going to have a cape."

* * *

The Jokerz gang members were crowding around an old convenience store. They were followers and fans of the dead criminal, dressing like their namesake with green hair and painted faces, trying to cause chaos and anarchy in the Narrows. They were creating a ruckus as usual. Terry stared while he stood on the roof. "How's the view?" He heard his sister's voice in his earpiece. 

"Fine…" Terry replied annoyed.

Max only laughed. Terry may be Batman but she was the Brains behind the whole operation. She looked seeing that Jason was already asleep at the back seat of the Batmobile. There was a knock and Max unlocked the other door. Her grandfather came in with the coffees he had bought. She was pleased. Finally the caffeine that she needed.

"This is good huh?" Bruce asked as he drank his mocha. "Yup," Max answered with a smile.

"Guys look…they're trying to beat up the vendor…" Terry looked through his night vision binoculars that relayed the images into the monitor in the Batmobile. "I have to stop them…"

"Terry wait!" Terry didn't listen and jumped down.

"Guys what is that?" One of the painted face gang member pointed.

"Great Joker! It's some flying animal!" The other exclaimed. Terry swooped down and landed.

"It's just some kid with a mask…" The other gang member laughed. "Hey kid isn't it too early for Halloween's?"

Terry smirked. "Where did you guys come from? Circus runaways?"

Max heard that and looked at her grandfather, Bruce shook his head. Terry had to be a Wise Ass about things.

"Oh…We're gonna kill you.. You Sonnava.." They started kicking and punching ready to bring the masked man down. Terry was quick on his feet ready to attack them. "Now do me and yourself a favor and give back the money you stole from the cash register…" They all looked at him and each other before started laughing. "Now….That's really funny. Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"They're kinda lame," Max told Bruce who was listening and nodded in agreement. Terry started to kick and punched. He managed to leap and two of the members ran into each other, knocking each other out. Soon he managed to subdue most. The other left looked at the boy. They grinned at each other ready to attack. They stunted Terry with this electrical charger and he stopped. He didn't understand what was happening but he couldn't move.

"Terry what's wrong?" Max asked. "I don't know..I can't seem to move.."

"He's paralyzed temporarily…" Bruce looked at Max. "We have to go get him…" They reversed the Batmobile, toppling some trash cans, ready to rush to Terry who was about five blocks away.

"Not so macho now huh?" The gang member spoke. He looked at his accomplice. "Let's go see who's behind the mask.?" Both of them grinned in delight.

"Stay away from him!" they turned and saw another masked person. One dressed in black ninja robes with a cloth mask.

"Man…I knew it! No one invited me for treat or tricking," He made a mock sad face. The ninja moved towards him and knocked him flat down to the ground. "Ow…" The last remaining gang member seeing his friends all unconscious on the ground panicked and ran dropping the electrical stunt charger. The ninja walked towards Terry and within a few flicks on some of his nerve points and joints. Terry managed to move again. He looked at the ninja seeing the blue eyes.

"Thank You."

She smiled underneath her cloth mask. The new Batman wasn't that bad. He just needed more practice. She bowed to him and handed him the stunt charger that the gang member dropped. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm not your enemy.." She smiled and left. Terry just stared as she went away, leaping on the roofs of buildings. He turned seeing the Batmobile pulling over and Max running out. "You alright?" She asked concerned.

"I'm fine…" He smiled and handed his sister the stunt charger. "You gotta make the suit electrical shock proof." Bruce got out of the car.

"I heard you talking to someone…on the earpiece. Who was it?" Bruce asked.

"Some ninja. I think she saved my life," Terry looked up seeing the night sky. He saw the bat signal being lighted. Bruce looked up. No one had shone that in thirty years.

"A she?" Max was surprised. She looked and saw the symbol as well.

"Yup…a woman in ninja robes," Terry told her. Bruce kept looking at the symbol being shone up in the night sky. "Talia…" He uttered softly to himself.

She stood on the roof of the police headquarters and just looked up seeing the symbol that she had shone up into the sky. She smiled to herself and rubbed her shoulders. The chilly Gotham night air. She felt cold but that wasn't new. She had been cold for thirty years now.


	45. Chapter 45

He heard the sound of the wind blowing. Bruce got out of bed. He remembered closing the balcony's door before he turned in. He was dressed in his pajamas and he put on his heavy robe. He looked out and saw something. Something white. Bruce wasn't afraid. If it was a ghost so be it. They could have a conversation about life after death and what not. It was dark and he went out to the balcony. There she was, dressed in the flowy long sleeved white silk blouse and black pants. Her hair was let down, the wind blowing the wispy strands. She turned and smiled at him.

It was a dream. Definitely. He had dreamed the same scene so many times. He sighed. So what if it was a dream? He just wanted to hold her. He walked slowly, eyes never leaving hers.

"Hello Bruce," She greeted him.

"Hello…" He spoke, almost inaudibly. She looked the same. Young, fresh faced, with flawless youthful skin, the wrinkle and lined free smile. No crow's feet to graze beneath her sapphire eyes that still sparkled and not a strand of gray on her head. She was just ethereally beautiful. Ah… he wanted the dream to last. He didn't think he'd want to wake up. He touched her face. He could feel her. He could actually touch her. She smiled and held his hands, aged and wrinkled, letting it touch her face. She held and kissed it firmly.

"I've missed you." he spoke. "I missed you so much…" He nearly choked in tears. She hugged him feeling the warmth he brought her. "Shh…"

* * *

They stood in each other's arms for almost ten minutes, just reveling in each other's embrace. She pulled away and touched his face. He had aged. His hair was almost a head of gray. He had wrinkles and lines, but he was still her Bruce. Still the only man she ever loved. He was still her Beloved.

"You look good…It suits you," She smiled and held his face gently and he kissed the hand fervently. "I'm just old," He smiled at her.

"Where were you?" Bruce asked. "Where did you go?"

"I've been around." She sighed and walked away touching the balcony's fence. "I was lost I needed to find myself."

"For thirty years?" he enquired and looked at her. She looked at him and nodded. Bruce kept quiet. Talia looked seeing that the wedding band was still on his finger.

"You're still wearing it.." she commented.

"I couldn't part with it," he smiled. "Neither could I." She took out the silver chain that held a locket with all three of her children's photographs and the silver wedding band.

"Why didn't you move on?" She looked at him before looking up into the night sky again.

"I couldn't. You're my wife, now and forever," Bruce spoke, looking deeply into her. Talia laughed softly. "You were always so sentimental."

"If you see that as some form of weakness so be it.." Bruce spoke in a resigned tone. He was tired, he didn't want to fight with her. He just wanted to hold her.

"It's late…I should go," Talia spoke she turned ready to leap down from the balcony but Bruce held her arm. "Don't leave me…" She turned and looked at him. "Talia Please…"

"You'll be fine without me…" She smiled.

He only shook his head. "I was a ghost…"

"Don't be silly…You had been the best father and grandfather…Jason would have been so proud…" Talia spoke. Bruce closed his eyes for a moment and winced. Talia saw that and immediately regretted. She didn't mean to hurt him but it seems like it was her only talent. "I'll only hurt you…" She told him and kissed his lips softly

"I'm an old man now…how bad can it be?" he chuckled. She smiled at him. "I'll always love you…" She spoke and held his face. She kissed him again. "Never forget that."

He nodded and closed his eyes for a while leaning his forehead on hers. He smelled the flower scent that came from her. "I love you…I never stopped loving you.." He opened his eyes and looked at her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. She pulled away and looked at him. "Make love to me…"

"Are you sure?" He had to ask her. She still looked young, like she could have been his granddaughter and Bruce was afraid. He didn't want his aged body to turn her off. She nodded and kissed him again, taking his hand and guiding it to her blouse. He could only look, too mesmerized. She placed his hand on top of her left breast, where her heart was drumming thunderously beneath. "It beats for you…" She told him. Her voice had gotten husky. She looked up at him, lashes fluttering. "Beloved…"

He bent to kiss her again. Taste the sweet, moist lips of hers. He felt her tongue flicking his and he smiled. She pulled him into the bedroom and started to unbutton his pajamas. Bruce blushed he was shy, it had been a while. He only looked at her as she took her blouse off revealing the lush breasts of hers. She looked at him and her lips curved into a sexy smile. She walked slowly to him and pulled his pants down.

"Your turn," She smiled. He looked and smiled shyly back. He unzipped the front of her pants and gently pulled it down. "It's not done yet.." Talia told him, her eyes never leaving his. Bruce just looked, he wanted her right there and then. She was still wearing her underwear while he stood naked. She smiled and let her hands roamed his chest down to his abs. "You worked out…"

"I try.." Bruce felt all sheepish.

"You look great," She smiled at him and he pulled her close letting his hands trail down to the band of her underwear while he slowly pulled it down.

She looked at him deeply again. "Kiss me…Please." He was growing weak. She said, 'Please'. She wanted him as well. He couldn't deny her and he bent to kiss her. His arms around her waist as he held her close. "I need you…" she whispered. "I need to be with you…"

He closed his eyes and reveled in the moment for a while. She pulled his hand and led him to the bed. He just stood in front while she lied down, her head resting on the soft pillows. Talia smiled. She smelled his spicy cologne on the pillow. She turned to look at him. He was still standing there by the edge of the bed. She clasped his hand and pulled him towards her. He got up on the bed and bent to kiss her. The kiss grew passionate and full of need.

His hands explored the surface of her skin, he trailed kisses down her chin, neck, cleavage. He caught one nipple in his mouth and slowly suckled on it while his hand caressed and massaged the other one. She moaned. It felt intensely good, she held his head close, her fingers twirled his hair. He moved to pay attention to her other breast and then trailed kisses down to her belly button. He kissed her abdomen again. She had two of his children in there, he smiled remembering the curve of her tummy and feeling the first movements each of his child made many years ago.

He looked up at her, seeing the love in her eyes. She loved him. She always had. He couldn't let her go now. Three decades was enough. Too long, too painful, he began to wonder how he managed to actually survive when she had always been the pillar of strength behind him. Even when she left, he could still feel her strong presence. In Helena, in his grandchildren. Whenever Jason laughed or smiled, Bruce saw Talia's blue eyes. She lifted herself up and kissed him tenderly, positioning herself so he could enter her.

"God..you're beautiful," he spoke as he moved in. She only smiled and held him close. He moved in slow, long strokes that send jolts of pleasure down her. He was making love to his wife after a three-decade long absence and he wanted the feeling to last forever. She was moaning low and he quickened his pace as she bucked her hips to meet his thrusts.

"Uh…" She moaned. Her breath was coming in short and she just wrapped her legs around him. Her hands cupping his butt cheeks, pulling him close as he plunged deep into her. "Don't stop…" She moaned in his ear. She looked up at him her arms around him. He paused for the moment and just looked at her, silently vowing that he won't let her leave him again.

"Bruce?" She wondered why he stopped. She touched his face gently caressing it. "I love you…"

"Promise me you won't leave.." She kept quiet and turned her face away. He held her cheek and turned her to face him. "Promise me.." He urged as he moved inside her. She only bit her lip, she could feel her orgasms coming as he continued to move in and out and she looked at him.

"Promise me." He spoke in a soft but demanding tone. She closed her eyes. She could feel it. "Promise me Talia…Please.." He moved down and kissed her ear. "Beloved…" he whispered in her ear. She moved to kiss his lips. He emptied himself inside her and held her close, before moving away to lie beside her. He pulled her up letting her rest on his chest again while he stroked her hair and both of them fell to sleep.

* * *

She woke and smiled, blinking her eyes open. He was there beside her, his hand propped up his head while he lied there, just looking at her. He took her hand and kissed it firmly. She smiled and moved to kiss his lips. "Morning…" Bruce yawned and sighed as his head fell back on the pillow. Talia only smiled friskily and got on top of him.

"I want you…" She told him and bent to kiss him. He only looked up at her and smiled. He couldn't say no. She was still his wife after all. They made love two times again. Both of them sweating and exhausted but sated. He held her in his arms again, kissing her head as she rested on his chest.

"I feel like an old pervert…" Bruce sighed. "Taking advantage of a sweet, young thing like you."

Talia laughed and turned to kiss him again. "Don't be silly…I'm your wife. Plus I'm the one taking advantage." She sighed. He pulled her in again and kissed her passionately. "My very young looking wife."

"You're not so bad yourself Mr Wayne…" She smiled flirtatiously and pinched his butt. She suddenly looked at him and scowled. "What's wrong?" He grew concerned.

"I'm hungry…"


	46. Chapter 46

"It smells nice…" She said as he stood by the kitchen stove, frying the omelet. He had his pajamas pants on while she only wore his pajamas top. He pulled her in and kissed her. Talia poured herself a glass of orange juice and went to look at the photographs that were on the large fridge.

"She looks beautiful…" She sighed seeing her daughter, a grown woman now with children. Bruce turned and smiled. "You have to go see her."

"She hates me. I can tell," Talia looked down to her bare feet. "You're her mother. She won't hate you." He turned the flame off and walked towards her. He held her face. "Lena will understand why you left…" Talia shook her head. She saw the photographs of her grandchildren. Helena's children.

"She suffered too much." Talia turned to look at Bruce. "I wanted her to be happy. I thought she was…"

Bruce looked at his wife. "You know about Mark…"

"He was a good guy wasn't he?' Talia smiled. "He made her happy. What happen to him wasn't fair…"

"We're going to find out who did it…"

"I already know," Talia turned to speak to Bruce. Bruce just looked at her. "Who?"

"It was Powers…"

"Derek Powers?"

"Grandpa…" Talia and Bruce turned around. They heard voices. Bruce suddenly remembered that Helena was going to drop the children off before she goes to work.

* * *

Jason rushed into the kitchen along with Ace. He was excited. He had been looking forward to go down the Bat Cave again and ride the Bat Mobile. "Grandpa Grandpa…look I found something…" Jason burst into the door and looked up surprised to see his grandfather in the kitchen wearing only his pajamas pants and a beautiful woman dressed only in the matching pajamas shirt that covered the top of her thighs. 

"Uh…" Jason uttered and looked up. Talia only smiled at her grandson. They have the same eyes.

"I tell you…red looks much better than yellow…" Max was heard arguing with Terry.

"Or we should just make it all black…" Terry said

"You can't see the symbol on the suit then…"

"Ah whatever. Anyway I need help with my Physics," Terry told his sister. They pushed the door open. Terry smiled at his grandfather only to realize that there was another woman in the kitchen. A young, beautiful woman who only had his grandfather's pajamas top on.

"Whoa..What's going on here?" Max's eyes went wide. Her grandfather has a girl in the kitchen. A girl who was only dressed in his pajamas top. Grandpa got lucky? With some younger woman? Ugh gross…

"Grandpa…" Terry said. Bruce just looked at Talia. He didn't know how to explain. Talia looked at the children and smiled. "Hi…I'm Tally…"

"She's my…uh.." Bruce didn't quite know if he should tell the grandchildren that their grandmother was back and due to certain circumstances she couldn't age.

"Girlfriend.." Talia continued.

"Seriously?" Max asked. She looked at Talia and then at her grandfather. "But you're so young," Jason spoke.

"Does Mum know about her?" Max started to get suspicious. What was this woman doing with her grandfather?

"Uh…"

"Actually we just started dating…" Talia smiled. "Right Honey?" She turned to smile at Bruce who only smiled back. "Yes…"

"Do you love him?" Jason asked again. Talia instantly adored the boy. "What's your name?" She asked. Jason just smiled brightly, his blue eyes twinkled. "Jason Wayne McGinnis…" Talia touched the boy's cheeks. "That's a fine name.."

"Breakfast anyone?" Bruce asked as he held the plate of omelet and bacon.

* * *

Max sat next to her brother. She watched, seeing the lady, Tally as she was called came down to join them fully clothed this time. She held Bruce's hand as they walked down the stairs. 

"I don't trust her…" Max whispered to Terry. "She's hiding something." Terry just looked at the lady. She looked so familiar. "I bet she's some gold digger…"

"Grandpa looks happy…" Terry observed. "She makes him happy. He's smiling a lot.."

"She's too young for him…I mean she looks like she could have been his daughter. No. Granddaughter."

"Chill Max. He really likes her." Terry whispered. Max only crossed her arms. She wasn't convinced.

Talia took a seat next to Bruce and looked at her three grandchildren. Jason was a sweetheart. He looks a lot like Helena, brown hair, blue eyes. Terry, he was a handsome young man, a lot like his father. Black hair and green eyes. Talia looked at Max. She was blonde unlike her darker haired brothers but she had her father's green eyes. She had a seriousness to her face, a wisdom about it that was beyond her physical years.

"So how did you meet my grandfather?" Max asked Talia. Talia looked at Bruce and smiled. "Do you want to tell her?" Bruce nodded and looked at his granddaughter. "Tally works at WayneCorp. I met her in the elevator when I went there during the weekend."

"Boy…you sure move fast…" Max muttered under her breath. Terry scowled and stepped on her sister's feet. "Ow!"

"How old are you?" Jason asked. He was curious of Tally's age.

"Uh…I'm…" She looked at Bruce, hoping he would help. "She's twenty four.."

"Oh…My mum's forty two and Grandpa's turning eighty four this year…" Jason spoke as he tried to do the calculations. He gasped and looked at Talia and his grandfather. "You're sixty years older than her.."

"She's Alyssa's age…" Max informed everyone. "OK…This is weird…" Max spoke. She looked at her grandfather. "May I be excused?" Bruce nodded and she left the table. "I'm sorry about that," Terry apologized for his sister to Talia. "Max's always like that to people she doesn't know well…"

Jason smiled. "Dad used to call her the Ice Princess.." Jason's face suddenly grew sad. "I miss Dad," he spoke aloud. Talia smiled at him and touched his cheek.

* * *

Helena was tired. She had a heavy case load, she had to prosecute a murdered who butchered two children but got away due to technicality. It wasn't easy on her these past few months. But she knew she had to be strong. For her children's sake, for her own sake. She sighed. She always had to be the strong one. She sat on her chair and breathed. She looked at the framed photograph of her family. Mark…she missed him. Her sweet, husband Mark. She wanted to cry again. She missed him so much and it had been almost a year now. 

She suddenly remembered the day when everything changed. When Helena first knew what loss was, the day when her fairy tale childhood came to an end. She was only twelve when her beloved brother died. He would have been a fine doctor, Jason with his generous heart and smile. Jason, who was always there to cheer her up. Jason, who was in many ways, her own Hero. Jason didn't deserved to die, he was only twenty. And it was her fault. She shouldn't have forced him to bring her to the carnival.

"_Let my sister go!" Jason shouted. The Joker only laughed. Helena grew afraid. The clown had a gun with him. And he kept springing around and hummed songs under his breath. Helena winced her arms and wrist hurt. The ropes burned into her skin. She just wanted her Mama. She saw The Joker dragging some wires. He turned and grinned at her. "Let's have some entertainment shall we…"  
_

_Helena screamed but her voice was muffled by the thick cloth around her mouth. She just watched as her brother was being electrocuted and The Joker laughing and her brother groaning loudly in pain._

"Lena…" She opened her eyes. Her mother was standing in front of her and she didn't aged at all.

"What are you doing here?" Helena asked sharply. Talia smiled at her daughter. "I wanted to see you…"

Helena only stared at her. "I want you to leave Dad alone…He's gone through enough. He's not as strong as he used to be."

"He needs me…" Talia spoke. She looked deep into her daughter's eyes. "You need me too." Helena scoffed. "Where were you when I needed you all these years? Where were you Mama?" She asked in a demanding tone.

Talia smiled. She walked towards Helena and touched her cheek before kissing it. "I love you Darling and I'm so proud of you." Helena just watched, too stumped to say anything while her mother walked out of her office.


	47. Chapter 47

Thomas stood in his office, the most powerful office in the country, maybe even the world. There he was Commander in Chief, of the world's finest army, Leader of the Free World. He smiled to himself. Who would have thought the kid who had grown up in the harsh climate of the Himalayas would be President one day. Of course it was all in Henri's plan. He knew that the league could only be strong by taking its strength from the people. Thomas now had the executive power. He could turn things around. Restore the balance. Bring back a world where justice prevails and order restored.

He smelled the flower scent. Only one person he knew wear that customized scent of vanilla, lilac infused with strawberries and rose in the base notes. He turned and smiled.

"Hello Mother."

Talia looked at him. He was his son. She knew that. He had the same blue eyes as her. She just kept quiet. Thomas observed her. She looked so much like his own daughter, Alyssa whom he named ironically after her.

"I need to employ better security since you can slip in here, so easily unnoticed," He smiled. He walked to his desk, ready to pick up the phone. Talia wondered if Thomas would call his Secret Service.

"Cynthia…can you bring in some coffee for two..Thanks." He put the phone down and sat at his desk.

"What brings you here?" he asked as he gestured for her to sit across him. She walked closer, her arms crossed. She didn't sit. There was a knock on the door and the secretary rolled in the trays of coffee. She was surprised that there was another woman in the Oval Office with the President.

"Mr President..Is everything OK?" Cynthia asked. She looked a little worried. She didn't remember the President having to meet anyone.

"Cynthia it's OK…I'm fine," Thomas smiled. She nodded and served the coffee before taking her leave.

Thomas looked at his mother. He hadn't seen her in ten years. "Guess you've had your little reunion with Dad.."

"Where is he?" Talia demanded.

Thomas looked at Talia blankly. "I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Where did you keep him?" Talia asked. Thomas only smiled and shook his head. "It's funny how your main concern is still about someone who was never yours."

Talia stared at him for a while before looking down to her feet for a while. "You know I love you, Thomas…" Thomas kept quiet and sighed.

"He's dead Mama. He's been dead for thirty years. You just haven't accepted that."

_

* * *

She stood by the headstone. It would have been Jason's twenty first birthday. He would probably start applying for Med School. Maybe he's already would have gotten himself a girlfriend. He would have been so happy and in love. She wiped away the tear that rolled down on her cheeks. Jason wouldn't have wanted her to be sad. He would have hugged her and told that 'I love you Mama…Don't cry..' Talia smiled and lighted the candle on the cupcake she brought with her._

"_Happy Birthday Sweetheart…" She blew it and placed it on the grave along with the bouquet o f white lilies._

_She turned around, surprised to find Thomas standing there. He smiled at her. "Hey…" She smiled back at him. Thomas walked to the grave and was silent for a moment before kissing his palm and touching the headstone._

"_How are you?" Thomas asked her. She smiled. She wasn't quite fine. Her son is dead, her daughter away in boarding school and her husband seem to disappear too. Slowly, everyday she was seeing less of him and he of her. It was like they became invisible to each other. _

"_I'm good.." She lied. "How about you?" She asked the young man.  
_

"_I'm starting Law School soon," Thomas told her. He smiled for a while. Talia felt happy for him. She looked at him closely. His blue eyes, she knew him somehow. He wasn't just Jason's roommate._

"_How did you know my father?" Talia stopped walking and asked him. Thomas eyes shifted a bit before he could look at her. "He's my martial arts mentor."_

"_You're with the League?" She asked. Thomas nodded. "They took care of me…"_

"_I thought you said your grandfather took care of you?"_

_Thomas looked straight into her eyes. "My grandfather did take care of me."_

_Talia felt her head spinning. She stared at Thomas for a while and finally realized the truth. She gasped. No…It couldn't be true. Brcue would have told her. Her father would have told her. She started to cry and seeing that Thomas hugged her. "It's not your fault..Mama." Talia sobbed harder hearing him calling her that. She pulled away and looked into him. "You have my eyes…" She asked as the tears still rolled down. Thomas nodded and wiped them away._

"_How could I not know?" _

"_Talk to my father…" Thomas spoke. He planted a firm kiss on her forehead and walked away._

* * *

"_Tell me it isn't true!" Talia burst into his study. Bruce was just resting. He rubbed his temple and opened his eyes looking at his wife. Talia was even more angry seeing the decanter of scotch and the glass. She just pushed it down to the floor and it smashed into pieces._

"_How could you!" She cried furiously._

"_Sweetheart what's wrong?" Bruce felt a little dizzy. His head hurt and he wasn't processing what was actually happening. He drank too much._

"_You took him away from me! You took my child away…" Bruce turned and stared at Talia. He was angry and something inside him snapped. He rose from his seat. She had turned facing the fireplace while she just sobbed._

"_You finally said it…" He spoke solemnly. "You finally said it out loud.." She turned and looked at him. "What are you talking about?" Her face was streaked with tears._

"_You think I don't know! You think I can't feel it!" He boomed. "I see it in your eyes. How you blamed me for his death. It was my fault Talia. I didn't have the guts to kill that maniac! I failed you! I failed him!"_

_She just stared at her husband. "Say it…" He taunted her. "Say it…Say that I killed him. I killed our son. I killed Jason…Say it…"_

"_Thomas, Bruce…That was the child you took from me." She spoke softly, her tone cold. Bruce just stared. She knew. She knew about Thomas._

"_You remember…" She felt her heart breaking. It was true then. Thomas was her son. Her son… that she never knew or remembered. She couldn't stand straight. She felt her feet had gone wobbly and she tried to steady herself._

_She was about to walk out of the study. "I did it for you…" He spoke looking at her. She turned, shocked that he said that. "You died…when you were in labor." His voice trembled. "I couldn't lose you…I made a deal with your father. Your life in exchange for Thomas as his heir."_

_She closed her eyes. She didn't know what to say. She felt numb. Like there was nothing left. Everything seemed to be obscure and she wasn't so sure anymore. She remembered her father's words. **"If you choose to be with him. You will never have peace, that I promise you."** Those cursed words came true and she was angry at the power her father still seem to have over her._

"_I…I have to go.." She looked at him and stuttered. She was afraid. She was afraid that she might one day wake up and not love him anymore. All they ever seem to do was hurt each other. There was a twinge of disappointment. She was upset. Upset that their love wasn't strong enough, upset that she didn't fight hard enough. Maybe it wasn't meant to be. Maybe they needed time apart._

"_No…" He pulled her arm and turned her to face him. "Don't go!"_

"_You lied to me…" She started to cry again. "All these years..He's my son. And I trusted you and I loved you and you took him away. How can I ever forgive you?"_

"_Everything I did was for you!" He didn't mean to be angry but he was._

"_I never asked you for anything."_

"_Of course you didn't…I was the selfish one.." There was bitterness in his voice and Talia felt it. The resentment. "And you blamed me for Jason too."_

"_No.."_

"_Don't lie. I know you do…" He looked into her eyes._

"_That is not true!" Talia cried._

"_You love him!" Bruce spoke angrily. Talia was shocked. "Of course I do, he's my son.." Bruce shook his head. "No…not that way. You love him more than me…You think I didn't see that. All the hugs and laughter, the heart to heart conversation. I'm not blind Talia. You love him Talia not in a way a mother loves a child."_

"_You're drunk…" Talia spoke._

"_You wanna talk about trust…" He went to his book case and took out a red bound book. "What about this?" He slammed the book on his desk and Talia took it and opened. "This is Jason's diary…" She looked at Bruce. "You had no right to read it Bruce..It was his private thoughts…" Talia saw the sketches. Sketches of her done by Jason._

_He just scoffed and went to his bar pouring himself another whiskey. "All that's in there is about you.." Bruce laughed mockingly. "He was in love with you, didn't you know that?" He turned and stare at her while he gulped down his whiskey. "My own son had been lusting after my wife…all these time under my nose.."_

"_Don't speak about him like that ." She told him sharply._

"_Oh I offended your Beloved Jason have I?"_

"_What is wrong with you?" Talia looked at him like she didn't know who he was. She couldn't recognize him anymore. "I won't talk to you like this.."_

_She turned to leave but he grabbed her roughly. "I didn't say you can leave yet!"_

_She pushed him away. "Don't touch me." He only held her hand. "You're my wife!" She slapped his face. "No.." She shook her head. He turned his face back to face her. "I did everything for you. Everything Talia…" He finally pushed her away and left. She sank down to the floor and cried._

* * *

"I hurt you didn't I?" He asked her. They were outside on the balcony, after flying back from Washington. She smiled and kissed him. "That was a long time ago…" He sighed and hugged her close. "I don't deserve you…" 

"Don't say that. We belong to each other." She relaxed in his arms.

"I was such a fool," Bruce spoke and kissed her head. "Forgive me…" He whispered in her ear.

"I have Bruce…a long time ago." She sighed.

* * *

"We have a problem," Thomas spoke to the young man dressed in the red turtleneck. 

"What is it?" The man asked.

"Powers…we need him dead. He's trying to take control of the corporation. I can't let that happen," Thomas smiled and walked around. He looked at the loft apartment. He saw the sketches that covered the walls and the oil paintings of a beautiful woman with haunting blue eyes.

"You need to be in Gotham," Thomas turned and addressed the man. He just smirked and continued with another painting.

"She's beautiful…" Thomas commented watching as the man tried to add the finishing touches on the painting of his mother.

"Will I get to see her?"

"Maybe…" Thomas shrugged. He moved towards the front door and paused for a while. He turned before leaving. "Jason…"

"What?" He turned away from his painting. Thomas only shook his head. "I'll see you then."


	48. Chapter 48

"_Dig it up…hurry.." Thomas stood in the cemetery at night and looked around the place. It was chilly and he felt shivers running down his spine. He heard an owl hooting from above and he laughed softly. He shouldn't be afraid. He was the future leader of The League Of Shadows. His men had managed to lift the coffin up after half an hour of digging. Thomas took his gloved hand and pushed away the remaining loose earth._

"_It's going to be fine Brother," He spoke softly to the coffin._

_Jason's body was transported to the Himalayas. Henri wasn't keen on the idea of resurrecting Jason using the Lazarus Pit. He and Thomas had a huge debate about it._

"_It's ridiculous!" Henri boomed._

"_Why not?" Henri turned and stared at his grandson. Thomas had never questioned his authority before._

"_He died….that's why."_

"_We can bring him back! Just like you did my mother." Henri looked at Thomas. He sighed and kept quiet._

"_I'm not angry with you Grandfather. I understand why you did it and I'm grateful. You made me into who I am today. Fearless, strong and one who will never betray you…" Thomas paused for a while. "He is my brother and I love him. Please Grandfather…" Thomas begged. "He can be of use to us…We can train him to be a warrior for The League."_

"_He's been dead for five days now. He will not be the same." Henri spoke._

* * *

"_Who am I?" The young man asked as he sat at the edge of the bed. Thomas walked to his brother and smiled. "Your name is Jason Todd. You're my brother…" Jason turned and looked at Thomas. "Brother?"_

"_Yes… Jason we're brothers. It's a bond that'll never break.." Thomas held both of Jason's cold hands with his own. Jason looked at him, his green eyes looking into Thomas' blue ones._

"_I'm cold," Jason spoke and trembled. Thomas took off his jacket and wrapped Jason in it. "It's Ok now. Everything's going to be fine."_

_Jason had been in The League's camp for a year now. He had been trained to be an assassin and warrior for The League. Henri was very impressed by his progress. He was the invincible, stealthy warrior now. Henri felt that Jason would make a great second in command to Thomas' leadership. And Henri knew that he would not betray his brother._

_Jason stood in Henri's study. He looked around the place and saw a framed photograph of a woman. He looked at it closer. The woman seemed so familiar to him. He found himself smiling at the photograph. Henri saw that and walked closer, standing beside Jason._

"_Who is she?" Jason asked, his eyes still did not leave the photograph. "That's my daughter," Henri spoke with a smile._

"_She's beautiful…" Jason spoke in awe._

"_She is.." Henri walked back towards his desk._

"_Where is she now?" Jason turned and enquired. Henri saw the uncanny resemblance Jason had to Bruce. For a moment he thought it was young Bruce Wayne in his study._

"_She's lost…" Henri spoke and lighted his pipe._

"_We have to find her then.." Jason spoke urgently. He need to find the woman. Henri looked at him and nodded._

* * *

"_We need to find her," Jason told Thomas. "Brother Please…" Thomas looked at Jason and told him. "She'll be alright."_

"_No…" Jason shook his head. "We have to go find her…" He walked away from Thomas. Thomas just stared at Jason's back. He wondered what made him so obsessed._

* * *

"_What's wrong with him?" Thomas asked Henri. "He's obsessed.." He looked and saw the sketches and paintings of Talia Al Ghul that had been drawn, covering all four walls of Jason's room._

"_Your mother has that effect on men…" Henri smirked._

"_What did you do to him?" Thomas turned to speak to his Grandfather, his blue eyes narrowed._

"_I did nothing." Henri spoke calmly. "He was in love with her Thomas. Surely that's obvious. He had been in love with her for a long time…Before he died, she was probably the last thing on his mind."_

"_So this fuels his obsession then?" Thomas turned to ask. Henri only shrugged. "I suppose..he's trying to reconnect to what he barely remembers."_

* * *

"_He doesn't love you. Our father. He didn't even avenge your death," Thomas spoke._

_He turned to look at Jason who just stood there in the same warehouse where he was killed years ago. He couldn't remember what happened. All he could see was her face, her smile and soft laughter. She seemed the be the only face he remembered from his previous life and the only face that mattered_

"_Where is she?" Jason asked. "I want to see her."_

"_Talia!" Jason stood in the shadows. He heard his father called out for her. He watched seeing Bruce stagger up the stairs while he went to search for his wife in the rooms. "Talia..Sweetheart where are you?" He slurred. Bruce laughed. "I've got your gift Sweetheart…" He stumbled into the bedroom. Jason stood in the bathroom as Thomas confronted his father._

"_She's not here…" Jason heard Thomas informed his father_

"_Where is she?" Bruce demanded._

"_She left you…"_

_They left the house minutes later. Jason turned back to look at the large mansion one last time. It was his home before. Thomas had told him that. But he felt otherwise. His home had always been her. She was the only one who made him feel safe and warm and he vowed that he will find her somehow._

* * *

He stood on top of the building. It was night in Gotham. He had to kill WayneCorp's CEO it was his mission as ordered by his brother and Master. He looked at the surroundings seeing the large expanse of the city. He put on the red mask over his head. It covered his face like a hood and he abseiled down the building towards Powers office. Powers was on the phone and Jason took out his wire ready to strangle the man. 

"Mr Powers…" Derek turned and smiled. Jason was surprised to see a woman coming into his office. Jason stood outside the window. He breathed in. It was her. She was in the office.

"Ah Tally." Derek greeted his new secretary. "The files Sir…" Talia smiled and let Derek signed the papers. The glass was burst open and both Talia and Derek Powers turned surprised that a man wearing a red mask just crashed in. The man took out his gun and shot Derek straight in the heart.

"Grandpa something's wrong!" Terry spoke to his earpiece. He rushed up to Derek Powers office and found Derek laying dead on the floor and Tally gone. He heard the sound of security alarm and the footsteps of guards rushing up.

"Terry leave right now!" Max screamed. Terry panicked. He turned and saw the security guards ready with their revolvers. He turned and leapt down from the 250th floor while gunshots were being fired. Bruce panicked and got out of the Batmobile along with Max. They just looked up watching as Terry managed to glide down from the building.

He landed and immediately went inside the vehicle. "Tally's gone…" Terry told Bruce. "And someone killed Powers."

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked. His wife gone? Where did she go? He was getting worried as the moments passed. No…Not Talia. He could not lose her again.

* * *

Talia woke up and found herself to be in some dark room. She looked around. She saw the lights from the streetlamps and they shone in through the large window and she saw the sketches and drawings on the wall. She went closer to inspect them. It was sketches and paintings of her. She gasped. She knew the drawings well. She turned and saw a silhouette standing sgainst the wall. 

"Jason?" She called. She was afraid and walked slowly towards him. "Jason Sweetheart is that you?" She saw his face, the light casted. It was him, her son. She smiled and rushed to him. He held her close, smelling the flowers in her hair. She pulled away and looked at him. He still looked the same. Her sweet Jason. She touched his face gently. "You're alive…You're alright."

She hugged him again. She felt so relieved. He only held her close to him. He felt safe and warm again. She was there. He found her and he didn't want to let her go.


	49. Chapter 49

Talia sat down by the barrel of fire. She was shivering from the cold and seeing that Jason took a blanket and wrapped her in. She turned and smiled at him. "Thanks.." He smiled back and sat beside her. He looked around the deserted warehouse. He sighed and looked at her. She was even more beautiful in real life and he felt relieved. He found her and it was all right. She smiled at him and touched his face gently again.

"I died here…" He finally spoke and looked around the place. Talia nodded sadly. She didn't want to think of the day. The worst day of her life. Holding his cold and battered body to her. He looked back at her, gazing into her eyes intently. "I can't remember anything.." There was this hollowness that resonated through his voice. "Except you." He paused and looked at her again. He held both her hands.

"You're cold," Talia told him. She grew worried and started rubbing his palms with hers. She didn't want Jason to be cold. She wanted to always keep him warm.

"I'm fine…" He smiled. "You're here…" He hugged her again. It felt right. He couldn't let her go.

"You're so cold…" Talia spoke to his chest. She pulled away and looked at him. "Jason what happened?"

"I died…and there was nothing. I can't remember a single thing except you. Your face was the only one in my mind." Talia smiled at him and held his hand. "We have to find your father. He'll want to see you."

Jason only shook his head. "You're not ready?" Talia asked, understanding his hesitation.

"Can you stay here with me?" He asked hopefully. His voice sounded like a little boy. Talia looked at him. "Your father's looking for me…he's probably worried…"

"Just for a while..Please.." Talia couldn't say no and nodded. Jason smiled and held her close. He felt sleepy and wrapped her in his arms again while they lied there close to the fire with the blanket covering them.

* * *

Bruce grew worried. He tried locating her but he couldn't. He knew that he couldn't sleep that night. His wife was missing. Kidnapped by some Hitman hired to kill Derek Powers. Breaking news on the WayneCorp CEO's death caused quite a stir in Gotham's otherwise quiet nights. Worse, was Batman being implicated for the CEO's murder since he was the last one to leave the crime scene as witnessed by the security guards. Barbara Gordon Grayson, the city's police commissioner was furious as recalled by her earlier phone call to Bruce. 

"What is going on?"

"Relax Barb…it was nothing.." Bruce spoke.

"Nothing! I have a dead CEO, the press are crawling all over the place and your young apprentice flying around in a costume, getting involved in dangerous work…"

"He's fine…you know that he didn't kill Powers. The security tapes should confirm that."

"Bruce…he's still a kid. He should be going to frat parties not filling in your crime fighting boots. This is not his responsibility. It's mine! Let me deal with the criminals and the investigations. You do remember it is a crime to hinder police investigation…" Barbara fumed. She was too angry to talk further and passed the phone over to her husband.

"Tell him I'm serious about it," She whispered to Dick.

"I can still hear you," Bruce spoke. Barbara shook her head and left.

"Hey Bruce…I'm sorry..you know women at her age…Menopause.." Dick spoke casually.

"It's OK.."

"Any calls yet?" Dick asked.

"No…I'm getting worried. I know she can deal with it. She can take care of herself but…" Bruce sighed.

"You know I'm having the police to look for her…" Dick spoke reassuringly. He was the elected Mayor of Gotham after all. "There's nothing to worry about. We'll find her.."

Bruce nodded. He just covered his face and prayed. Talia had to be safe. She just had to be.

* * *

"Hey…" 

Talia woke up and Jason was there. He smiled at her. "Hungry?" He handed her a paper bag. She looked and took out the roast beef sandwich that was inside. She smiled and ate while he just watched her.

"I should go… Your father's looking for me."

"Why can't you stay here?" He asked, his eyes were masked with confusion.

"I'll come back…" Talia told him softly. "I won't leave you here…" She held his hand and squeezed it. "He must be worried sick. I have to let him know that I'm alright Jason."

"He hurt you…Thomas told me," Jason spoke. Talia only looked at him. "Thomas?" She met Jason's gaze. "He brought you here?"

"It was my mission…" He told her in a somber tone.

"To kill Powers?" Talia was shocked. "He sent you to kill Powers?"

"He's my leader…" Jason spoke. He breathed in and looked at her. "Don't stay with him. He hurt you.."

"I hurt him too," Talia said in a soft, sad tone.

"I'll never hurt you…" Jason looked intently at her. She smiled at him and held his hand. "You've always been a sweet boy."

"I love you…"

"I know Sweetheart. I love you too."

He moved in and kissed her. Talia was shock and caught off guard by the kiss. She gently pushed him away. She saw the hurt in his eyes and she felt bad. "Jason..No. You're my son," She told him firmly, wanting him to understand. "That shouldn't have happened."

He only looked at her. "You're not my mother. Thomas told me she died a long time ago…"

"I'm not your birth mother but I _am_ your mother. I've always loved and cared for you the way a mother loves her child."

Jason shook his head. "I don't love you that way. I love you more than that."

"I'm sorry Jason," She spoke and looked away. Jason was undeterred. "Why him?" he turned to ask. Talia could only stare.

"He's an old man now. But we can be together Talia.." He smiled and held her hands. "You and me…we'll always stay this way. Young, ageless, immortal. One day, soon, he will die and you'll be all alone."

Talia pulled her hands away form his grasp. "I can't leave him. I promised myself to him. He's my soulmate Jason." She smiled when she thought of her Beloved. "You won't understand how powerful that is until you've met the one you're supposed to be with for all time."

Jason nodded and looked intently into her blue eyes. Her image had been seared into his mind since forever he felt. "I already have…" He told her. "She just belongs to someone else now." He clasped her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it firmly. "I'll wait for you," He told her before letting it go.

* * *

It had been more than 30 hours since he last saw her, still he couldn't rest or sleep or eat. He needed to know that she was alright. That she was safe. He'll only be relieved when he could hold her close in his arms again. He felt the guilt. He started to blame himself. He shouldn't have agreed to her idea for working under Powers to get some form of evidence. He wanted to beat his head again. Terry had been scouring the city trying to locate Talia. Bruce still haven't told his grandchildren her true identity that she was their grandmother and his wife for half a century now. 

He sat in his study. His face had the brooding look of worry and intense anxiety. He hated being old and having a weak heart. He would have gone out there in the city if he could, jumping from roof to roof to search for her. He closed his eyes for a while. His mind had gone all chaotic with anxiety.

"It's late Dad, you should sleep.." He opened his eyes and smiled at his daughter who stood at the door way, dressed in her pajamas and robe.

"I can't…" he smiled.

"Why do you let her do this to you?" Helena asked as she walked in, her arms crossed. Bruce could only sigh. "She could be gone again…left without a word like last time." She said and stood by the window, looking out.

"I'm still angry that you got the children involved." Helena turned and told him, her blue eyes just piercing. "I'm not keen on the idea of my nineteen year old son flying around the city at night, thinking that he's some crime busting hotshot."

"He's just carrying on the family tradition," Bruce told her softly.

"He's nineteen Dad. He's starting his sophomore year in college soon."

"Lena. He's a man now. You haven't noticed how he's grown. He'll be fine. He's a Wayne. He can hold his own and he's his mother's son." Bruce turned and smiled at her. "That's where he got his strength from."

Helena shook her head. "I'm my father's daughter.." She smiled and bent to kiss her father's forehead. "Goodnight Dad. I love you."

* * *

He closed his eyes. He wanted to rest for a while when he heard a thud. He saw the window being opened and his wife climbing in. He immediately rose from his seat. He blinked his eyes. He didn't want to be hallucinating her return. She rushed to him, striding as fast as she could and he embraced her. She was there in his arms and she was all right. She looked up at him and kissed him. It was a soft, tender kiss that grew passionate. 

"You're alright…" he spoke as he pulled away to take a good look at her. She nodded and just rested her head on his chest. "Hold me…" She spoke. She closed her eyes for a moment. Her ear was right above his beating heart and she could hear the soft thumping sounds. He held her close to him. "I thought you left me…" He spoke into her hair.

"I couldn't. I promised you remember?"

Bruce smiled and hugged her tighter. He felt so relieved. "What happened?" He asked her as he pulled away and caressed her face.

"He just let me go. This guy with a red hood. He shot Powers and he panicked so he grabbed me.." Talia recounted.

"Did he hurt you?' Bruce sounded stricken with worry. "Did he do anything to you?"

Talia only shook her head. "I'm fine…" She smiled and held his face. He sighed and hugged her again. She was safe and she was there with him. She looked at him, seeing his face. The wrinkles and lines, his gray hair. She felt the tears filling up. _. 'One day, soon, he will die…'_ Jason's words rang through her and she was afraid of losing him, her husband..

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked her gently. He saw the tears rolling down her cheeks and he grew worried. She shook her head and gently touched his face. "I love you…" He nodded and kissed her forehead firmly before embracing her again. "I love you too…" He whispered fiercely. He needed her to know that.


	50. Chapter 50

"Let's do something today," Talia suggested with a smile.

They were walking on the estate's ground hand in hand. The children were back in school and Barbara had banned Bruce's or anyone else's involvement in the Derek Powers case. Talia had testified to the police, describing the man who took her to be about 6 ft 3. She couldn't make his appearance up because he concealed his face in a red hood like mask. Barbara felt that Talia was covering something up. She was curious as to what it was and was digging up for more.

"What do you have in mind?" Bruce asked with a smile.

"We could go sailing…or get in a hot air balloon, watch the sunset." She grinned knowingly, putting her around his neck as she tiptoed to kiss him.

"How about a picnic lunch here?" He smiled. "We can row the boat out in the lake." She beamed brightly back at him, the sunlight made her blue eyes sparkled.

"That sounds perfect…" Talia looked at him. She felt that rush of emotion. She put her hand on his chest gripped the front of his shirt. She didn't want to lose him. She embraced him again and rested her head on his chest for a while. She wanted him to hold her close. Forever if it was possible.

* * *

Max waited for her mother in the diner at Clinton Street, about two blocks from Wayne Towers. It was one of their favorite places and Helena had made it to be a long standing, time honored tradition for both of them to dine there every Friday, where they would have their heart to heart, mother-daughter conversations, something she used to do with her own mother. Max smiled as her mother walked towards the booth. Helena bent to kiss her daughter. 

"Sorry I'm late."

"It's OK Mum…I get it..hectic court room drama."

"Have you ordered?" She asked.

"Yup…Sloppy Joes for me and that Philly Cheese steak you like so much…" Max replied with a grin.

"Drinks?"

"Lime Soda with vanilla ice cream…"

"Perfect…" Helena smiled.

"How's work Mum?" Max asked. The waitress came by and served their drinks and lunches.

"Well…it's Ok I guess.." Helena bit her lip and Max could tell that something was up. "What is it?"

"I've talked to your Uncle Tom…"

"You did? What about?" Max suddenly grew curious.

"You know with Mr Powers dead. WayneCorp is without a CEO.."

"And he wants you to be its next CEO then?" Max continued for her mother. Helena just looked at her daughter, slightly surprised that she somehow knew. Max only gave her mother a bemused look. "Mum…I'm sixteen you know…with a Masters under my belt…I kinda already guessed that."

"Hah…" Helena laughed. "Your father used to say that you were always too smart. Even smarter than the both of us.." Max smiled sadly for a while. She missed her father terribly. "I still miss him…" Max spoke.

"Me too…Everyday, every minute…" Helena sighed. She looked at her daughter and Max clasped her hand squeezing it.

"So about the job..what do you think?" She asked her daughter.

"I think it's great Mum…I mean..female leaders are always cool.." Max grinned brightly. "But what about the DA job?"

"Yah…that's what I was thinking too…but the CEO position will be a temporary one…I mean for the time being…"

"Mum…" Max spoke. Helena looked at her daughter. "What is it Sweetie?"

"About Tally…Grandpa really likes her." Helena only smiled in response. "I'm worried…"

"Maxine…your grandfather's a big man now. There's nothing to worry about. He can take care of himself."

"I know…but he's old and you know older, elderly people can be vulnerable especially when they're alone. I just hope she's not after his money…" Max spoke. Helena saw the concern in her daughter's green eyes. So much like Mark's.

"No…I don't think she's after his money.." Helena smiled.

"Mum…what's Grandma like? You never talked about her much. Like you didn't want to." Max grew curious.

"Oh…" Helena sighed. "She was a lot like Tally. Beautiful, mysterious with that bewitching quality about her that just sweeps everyone off their feet.." Max only listened and nodded.

"My father was madly in love with her. When she left, it almost drove him crazy. I think it did make him crazy for a while…" Helena recalled her father after her mother left. The excessive drinking and melancholy he locked himself into.

"They were crazy for each other…" Helena smiled. "I've never seen two people like that, so deeply in love…"

"You and Dad?" Max looked at her. Helena laughed. "Yah well. Your father was the hopeless romantic."

"If she really loved him, why did she left then? And if he really loved her, why did he let her go?"

"I never knew…" Helena sighed. "That's the thing about the real world Darling. Sometimes, maybe Love isn't enough to conquer everything. It's just too complicated."

"That's sad…" Max thought aloud.

"Mummy!" Max turned and frowned seeing her younger brother Jason rushing into the diner. Helena rose and hugged her youngest.

"God Jace! You stink!" Max scowled. Jason only grinned. "You wanna smell my socks?" he took out his socks from his backpack and dangled it in front of his sister

"Ugh! Gross…" Max cried and pinched her nose.

"Hey Mum," Terry had walked into the diner. He had picked up Jason from his soccer practice and he thought joining his mother and sister for lunch would be great. Terry bent to kiss his mother. Max moved in to allow her brothers to sit while they had a nice family lunch.

Helena went to the counter to settle the bill as well as packing some burgers for her staff back in the office. The children were already outside. Jason was trying to dribble to soccer ball with Terry while Max was listening to Oldie Rock as Terry would dub it. Songs from Green Day and Red Hot Chilli Peppers. She looked out and smiled seeing her children. She then saw someone else crossing the street with the crowd. A young man in his early twenties with dark brown hair. She knew the young man. She recognized him. Helena immediately left the diner. It was her brother, Jason.

She walked out to the street. "Jason! Jason…" The children just turned to look at their mother.

"Mum…" Helena didn't see the incoming car. Terry immediately rushed and pulled her back to the curb.

"Jason!"

"Mum I'm here…" Helena looked down and saw her nine year old. She only hugged Jason close. "Mum what's wrong?" Max asked, concerned. Her mother seemed extremely upset.

* * *

"Dad.." Helena walked into her father's study. She saw her father sitting on the love seat, cuddling close to her mother. "Oh…I'm sorry," Helena immediately apologized and looked away. Talia only smiled at her daughter. "It's Ok Darling." 

"Don't call me that." Helena said sharply.

"Lena…" Bruce interrupted.

"Bruce it's OK…" She held her hand on his chest. She kissed him. "I should leave the both of you alone. She wants to tell you something."

"You don't have to go…" Bruce spoke and held her arm. "You're her mother."

"Shh…" She placed her fingers on his lips and kissed him softly. "I'll see you later." She smiled and left the room letting Helena to speak to her father. Bruce only watched as Talia walked out.

"You're back under her spell again," Helena spoke, crossing her arms. She looked at her father. He smiled at her. "Give her a chance." Helena shook her head adamantly. "I'm glad that I'm female Dad. She doesn't have the power to hypnotize me so easily."

Bruce only sighed. "You were crazy about her remember when you were young. Both of you were the best friends. Always dressing alike. And those tea parties you'd have with your dolls. Baking brownies together?" Helena kept quiet and remembered her childhood. She did adore her mother. She was like the Queen she wanted to grow up to be.

"I also remember that she wasn't there when I needed her the most…When you were sick…when everyone else had left…Even Thomas. She abandoned us." Bruce pondered about it. "Your brother hates me."

"He's just angry Dad."

"Like you are, with your mother…" Bruce said to his daughter. Helena sighed and shrugged. "Maybe…"

"Dad…"

"What is it?"

"I saw Jason today…" Helena spoke, looking into his father's eyes. Bruce smiled. "Ah Yes…where's my little Crime Fighter? He said something about scoring a goal during soccer practice. He called me to tell me all about it. He looked so excited.."

"No Dad…not my son Jason. Yours…"

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked and looked at his daughter closely.

"I saw Jason walking out on the street Dad. My dead brother, Jason. Your son, Jason.."

* * *

He stood on top of the roof of Wayne Towers, waiting for the helicopter to land on the helipad. Thomas got off with his bodyguards and he went to greet Jason in a hug. The helicopter's engine stopped and it parked on the helipad. Thomas turned to his bodyguards telling them to leave. He wanted to speak to his brother privately. They nodded and walked towards the door leading them to the elevator. 

"Good job," Thomas smiled and handed his brother a huge envelope of cash. Jason just looked at it and kept it in his coat.

"You do know…that I don't need this," Jason spoke looking at Thomas. "You're my brother. I'd do anything you asked me to."

"You would huh?" Thomas asked and smiled. He patted Jason's back and looked out to the city. It was cold and windy.

"You need a new CEO now.." Jason spoke matter of factly.

"I already have one…" Thomas smiled. "Who?" Jason asked. He was curious.

"Helena."

"Our sister? Lena?" Jason inquired. Thomas nodded. "What's she like?"

"Like Mama. Same color hair and eyes but she's more her father's daughter. God knows he needs someone to be on his side and that's Lena, Daddy's little princess.."

Jason laughed. "You sound jealous…"

"I do?" Thomas didn't realize that.

"I met her," Jason spoke. Thomas only smiled.

"She's beautiful…" he spoke. His voice sounded distant and dreamlike. Thomas laughed. Jason was still the sentimental schmuck in no matter what lifetimes.

"You were always so smitten by her…" Thomas commented.

"How could I not be?" Jason smiled.

"I'm going back to Washington tomorrow morning…Will you be coming back with me?" Thomas asked as they walked towards the access door. "I think I'll stay here for a while," Jason told him.

"Of course," Thomas responded. Thomas took out something from his coat. A brown package and handed it to his brother as they walked into the elevator.

"What's this?" Jason asked as he held the brown package in his hand.

"A gift.." Thomas smiled as the elevator door close.


	51. Chapter 51

"I want you to leave Jason alone…"

Thomas turned around, surprised to find his mother standing in his hotel suite. "Nobody knocks anymore these days," he sighed. He smiled at his mother. "How was the reunion then? He's quite taken by you but that's no surprise."

"What did you do to him Thomas?" Talia only looked straight at him. "You turned him into a murderer. He wasn't like that. He wanted to be a doctor, to save lives not take them."

"I gave him life. Immortality…" Thomas looked at his mother intently. "You have him now. Both of you can be together. Forever if you want to"

"He's my son!" Talia stared at Thomas in disbelief at what he was insinuating.

"He's not! I'm your son! He's just the orphaned boy you raised." Thomas told her in a cold tone. Talia walked to him and held his cheek. "You know I love you Thomas. Very much." She tiptoed to kiss his cheek.

"Let him go…" She told him softly before leaving the suite through the balcony. Thomas just stared at the door, the curtains billowing. He went to his desk and took out the disc. He looked at it for a while before picking up the phone.

"Dad..It's me. We have to talk. It's important. I'll meet you at the house then." He put the phone down and smirked.

* * *

"_What is it?" Talia asked as Thomas led her down the flight of stairs to the basement of the building. The light was turned on and Talia gasped softly seeing The Joker bound on a chair in the middle with Harley Quinn next to him. It was obvious that both of them looked pretty beaten up._

"_Why are they here?" She turned to ask Thomas. Thomas looked at his men and nodded. They handed him a samurai sword. He lifted it up, ready to strike._

"_Thomas No…" Talia spoke. Thomas looked at his mother. "He killed Jason. He tortured Jason and killed him. Justice needs to be served Mother." She closed her eyes tight when she thought of her dead son. Her sweet Jason._

_Talia took the sword away from him. She twirled around and in one forceful blow, beheaded the Joker. The head rolled down on the floor with the smile still plastered on his painted face. Harley screamed loudly and Thomas took his dagger stabbing her straight in the heart. Talia just stared at the carnage. She trembled and dropped the sword. It fell to the ground with a loud clang. Thomas looked at his mother. The tears rolled down her face and he pulled her in and hugged her. She just cried in his chest. _

_The next day the Joker's head and Harley Quinn's body was delivered outside the Gotham Police Department Headquarters. The commissioner, Jim Gordon wasn't pleased. No one but the city itself should have punished the criminals._

"_Was it you?" Gordon asked. He looked at the man seated across him. He was a man whose face had grown shady, eyes weary. "Where were you last night?" Gordon asked._

_Bruce looked up and stared at Jim Gordon. He was brought down to the headquarters for questioning. "I was at home…asleep last night." Bruce's memory was a little blurry. He had a couple of drinks when he got back from work and he remembered lying on the sofa in the living room before he knocked out. Talia was probably asleep in the bedroom._

"_Was someone with you?"_

"_My wife…" Bruce spoke. _

"_You know we're going to investigate into this and I hate to say it but you're the prime suspect here. Revenge won't solve anything. You know this." _

_Bruce only nodded in response. "I get it but I didn't kill any of them. I'm innocent." Bruce was annoyed and stood up. "If you'll excuse me I have to leave.."_

"_Where to?" Gordon asked._

"_You have no other questions right?" Bruce asked the commissioner who only kept quiet. "I have to go home to my wife. It's her birthday today."_

* * *

Thomas stood in his father's study. He looked seeing the piano and bookcase, the antique furnishings. He saw the framed photographs. He moved closer to look. It was taken at his nephew's high school graduation last year. Everyone looked happy as seen by their smiles. He moved away and sighed as he stared at the ceiling. He heard footsteps and turned seeing his father walking in.

"I've cooked some ravioli if you're hungry," Bruce smiled.

"I'm flying back to Washington in thirty minutes.."

"So soon?" Bruce enquired

"I'm on a tight schedule…" Thomas spoke curtly and took out the disc from his pocket and slid it into Bruce's computer. "There's something you need to see."

Bruce just stared at the screen. He was surprised to see Talia with a young man

"_I'll never hurt you…"_ The young man told her. She smiled at him and held his hand. _"You've always been a sweet boy."_

"_I love you…"_

"_I know Sweetheart. I love you too."_ Talia told him.

The young man moved in and kissed her. It seemed rather tender, a scene between two young lovers and Bruce felt the pain in his heart. He shut his eyes close for a while and looked away, feeling the heartache, jealousy and anger simmering inside him. Thomas paused and looked at his father. "Look closely Dad…You might recognize the man."

"Why are you doing this?" He asked his son in a tone that was emotional and hurt. "To show you the truth…" Bruce turned and stared at the screen. He knew the young man. It was Jason, kissing Talia. His son Jason kissing his beloved wife.

"She didn't tell you did she?" Thomas looked at his father seeing the stung reaction on his face. "She didn't tell you that Jason's alive, and like her, he can't age…and that she spent the night with him the same night Powers was killed."

"Stop it!" Bruce told him.

"Accept it Dad." Thomas spoke spitefully. "You're an old man now…and she still looks under twenty five. What other reason is there for her to stay? Guilt? Pity?" Bruce only kept quiet. He felt betrayed and hurt.

"Let her go Dad. She can be happy with him. You know he loves her and like you've seen and heard on the tape, she loves him too…" Thomas spoke before taking the disc and walking out of the study.

* * *

Talia walked into the study. She saw her husband seated at his desk. He was staring into space, brooding like he usually does when something was troubling him. She walked to him and hugged him while he was still seated. She kissed his cheek and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"I missed you…" She spoke and kissed him again. Bruce only smiled. "You were only gone a few hours…" Talia laughed softly and sat on his desk. "I know…I still miss you.." Bruce just looked at her. All that ran through his mind was images of her and Jason in bed. Embracing each other in throes of passion and he just felt the anger and envy. She lied. She betrayed him with his own son.

She smiled at him and took his hand. "Everyone's asleep…" She spoke, there was this glint of mischief in her eyes. She pulled him closer and started to unbutton his shirt. Bruce pulled her onto his lap and started kissing her. Talia smiled. It felt good, tender and loving.

"Tell me you love me," he whispered to her, and trailed kisses down her throat.

"I love you.." She moaned softly. He felt the desire for her and pulled her close as he kissed her hungrily. It was a desperate need. He needed her. She was his Forever. She promised him that. He couldn't erase the images in his mind. Talia and Jason, kissing each other passionately like she was kissing him. The look on her face, flushed and her eyes shut. It was too much. He pushed her away.

Talia just stared at Bruce shocked. "What's wrong?"

He only looked at her, the hurt in his face, anger blazing in his eyes. She went to touch him. Gently caressing his cheek. "Tell me…" She spoke softly. He looked away. "Bruce…"

"You lied to me…" he spoke. She heard the steely coldness in his voice.

"The Red Hood man. It was Jason wasn't it?" He stared at her. Talia bit her lip. "We promised each other, no more lies, no more secrets…" He rose from his chair and shook his head.

"I was protecting him…Bruce. He looked so confused.." Talia spoke defensively.

"You spent the night with him didn't you?" He asked her. She nodded and He felt the anger rushing into him. She didn't even try to deny that.

"Leave…I don't want to see you anymore…" He didn't raise his voice. He was just cold and composed.

"Why?" Talia was confused by what was happening. "Don't do this…." She held his hand. "Please…" The tears were filling up her eyes. "I love you…"

"No..You pity me." Bruce spoke bitterly. "I don't need that from you or anyone. If you want to be with him…go. You don't have to wait till I'm dead and buried. You have my blessing."

"No!" Talia just held his hand and threw herself at his chest. "I'm sorry I lied..I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Jason… Don't ask me to leave.." She broke into sobs. "Bruce…I'm so sorry.."

He pulled her away and looked deep into her eyes. "I can't deal with this Talia..I'm old. I can't fight for you anymore. I can't…"

"I'm not asking you to…" She looked at him. Her blue eyes piercing through his. "We'll fight together…" Bruce only shook his head. "Maybe we should have accepted it a long time ago that it just won't work.."

"Why are you saying this?" She just stared, shock by his words.

"I'm just telling you the inevitable truth Talia. Your father was right..I'll never have you."

"No! Don't say that! He doesn't know anything…He doesn't know how much we love each other.." Talia cried. "All he has his hatred and vengeance in his heart…"

"But you left…remember.." Bruce looked at her. "You left me and Helena…"

Talia shook her head. "I didn't. My father took me away…"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I didn't leave you Bruce..He took me away from you." Talia told him. He looked into her tear filled eyes and knew that she was telling the truth.


	52. Chapter 52

_Flashback…Thirty years ago_

_Thomas stood in the underground lab, looking at his mother who was lying unconscious on the bed, encased by glass. It looked like a large glass pod. Talia had wire pads on her head, while she was in a deep comatose state of REM._

"_Are you sure about this?"_

_Thomas turned around and smiled at his grandfather. "You wanted to have her close right? Take this as a wish granted." _

_Henri only kept quiet. He finally had his daughter where he wanted, close to him, under his own roof, right in the basement of his house in the Himalayas. At least, now he could watch over her. Henri wore a somber face as he looked through the glass, just watching his only daughter lying there. "She looks peaceful," He remarked with an ironic smile._

"_She does…She looks happy." Thomas turned to look at his mother. "She deserves this…" Henri only nodded in agreement. Talia had suffered too much, lost too many. She should rest and have her own happy existence, even if it was simulated._

"_Your father will look for her," Henri spoke. He knew Bruce Wayne too well, to know that he would never let Talia leave so easily. Thomas gave a small derisive, mocking laugh. "He's too busy getting stoned drunk to care."_

"_I can't help but wonder if you're getting something out of this," Henri spoke as he looked at Thomas' intently. "Revenge maybe?" Thomas only kept quiet and Henri sensed the tension on his face._

"_He took me away from her. It's time I return the favor," Thomas spoke before pausing for a while. "We're even now." _

_He looked at his mother through the glass again before leaving. He took the elevator up to the main annex, through the secured vaulted doors and walked a short flight of stairs up. He breathed in the cold Himalayan air and sighed. He saw Jason staring at the mountains again._

_Jason turned and looked at him. He wore the same serious melancholic face their father often had. Thomas looked at Jason for a while, he did look a lot like their father._

"_We need to find her." Jason spoke. Thomas kept quiet for a while. His brother had been obsessed in locating Talia. "Brother Please…" Thomas saw the lost expression in Jason's eyes_

"_She'll be alright." He tried to reassure Jason._

"_No…" Jason shook his head vehemently. "We have to go find her…"_

_Thomas just watched as Jason walked away. He turned and looked at the mountain peaks, just staring at them for a while, seeking some form of calmness. _

* * *

_The Perfect Life…._

_She stared out of the kitchen window, while her hand held the plate and the water flowed from the tap. "Mamma" She got out from her daydream and turned smiling at her three year old daughter. She placed the plate in the sink and bent to carry the toddler. She nuzzled her nose on the girl's and she giggled. She carried the girl and walked out to the front yard. Her two boys were playing ball while their father tried to fix the bicycle._

_He looked up and smiled at his wife and daughter._

"_How is it?" Talia asked. Bruce shrugged and wiped the beads of perspiration on his forehead. "It should be fine now." He rose and smiled looking at his sons. Thomas and Jason were having an argument. _

"_You lost," Jason spoke stubbornly. Thomas only laughed. "You're just being sore.."_

_Jason scowled and crossed his arms. Thomas only shrugged and rushed to hug his mother. "What are we having for dessert?"_

"_Brownies and ice cream," She replied with a smile. _

"_Without nuts?" Jason asked hopefully. Talia looked at him and nodded. "The double fudge ones, your favorites." Jason smiled brightly. He turned and looked at Thomas. "Race ya to the kitchen?" He suggested with a grin and scooted off. "Hey! You cheated!" Thomas yelled before running after his brother._

_Bruce chuckled and shook his head. He moved closer to his wife and bent to plant a kiss on his daughter. Helena started to fuss. "I'll take her," Bruce spoke._

"_She needs a bath," Talia told him. "I'll do it…" He smiled and took Helena into his arms. "I want my duckie Daddy"_

"_Yes…we'll get your duckie in the tub," Bruce spoke. He started to walk back to the house but paused and turned back. Talia just looked, wondering what it was. He smiled and bent to kiss her. "I love you…" He told her when he pulled his lips away. She smiled sweetly back. _

_He walked back into their two storey house. It was a lovely red-bricked family home in the suburbs with green window shutters, flower beds in the front yard and a bricked driveway with a basket on top the garage door, where the boys loved to play. A treehouse in the back yard along with the rubber tire swing and Little Tykes' playhouse and sandbox. She suddenly found herself staring at the road. She saw the neighbor across the road trimming the rose bushes and a woman jogging, an elderly couple walking their dog. Talia smiled and breathed in, suddenly feeling grateful._

* * *

_She sat in the café, watching her daughter playing in the jungle gym with other toddlers her age. The boys were having their karate lessons at the martial arts center across the road. Helena was having a good time, she laughed and waved at her mother as she fell into the pit of colored balls. Talia only smiled. _

"_Hey Sorry I'm late." Talia turned and smiled at her bestfriend. Selina obviously was in a rush. The waiter came by and she ordered her double latte._

"_Busy day?" Talia asked. The blond nodded. "Same old…Same old.." She rummaged through her bag, trying find her cigarettes. She took one, ready to light it when she looked and saw Talia's frown._

"_Hello? It's a family place.. No smoking…" Talia spoke with a laugh and took the stick of cigarette out from Selina's lips._

_Selina frowned and sighed loudly. She put her cigarette back in its box. "You should quit," Talia told her._

"_Hah…Like that'd be easy," Selina spoke dismissively. Talia only smiled. "Anyway…I got the promotion," Selina spoke excitedly. Talia's eyes went wide. She felt happy for her friend. She had known Selina since they were kids and they had gone through almost everything together. Grade school to college. Prom nights and double dates, break ups and weddings. Selina was her maid of honor when Talia wed Bruce, her college sweetheart and she was also godmother to all three of Talia's children. While Talia settled into family life, Selina climbed the corporate ladder and now an executive in senior management of some advertising firm._

"_Congratulations.." She beamed. Selina smiled back before sighing sadly._

"_What's wrong?" Talia asked._

"_Matt broke up with me…" Selina spoke._

"_Oh…I didn't know. I'm sorry," Talia was sympathetic and held her arm. "What happened?"_

"_I don't know…Commitment issues maybe…." Selina explained casually. Talia was surprised, "But he was crazy about you…All that courting. I mean he was relentless."_

"_Not him.. me," Selina explained. "Oh.." Talia uttered and looked at Selina._

"_Guess he realized that he wasn't getting back what he gave.." Selina spoke with a sad smile._

"_You'll find someone," Talia said with a reassuring smile. "Mama!" She looked up and saw Helena running towards her. The little girl saw her Aunt Selina and smiled. "Hey you," Selina beamed at the toddler. Helena only giggled and jumped into her mother's lap. "I want ice cream.."_

"_She looks so much like you," Selina spoke and looked at the little girl. She then looked at Talia. "You're so lucky Tal…Living the perfect life. Nice home, a husband who adores you and beautiful kids.."_

_Talia laughed. "They can be quite a handful.."_

"_Mama. Ice cream," Helena whined. _

"_Alright. Alright. We'll get your ice cream…" Talia told her daughter. Selina called for the waiter and the three ladies sat at the booth enjoying their desserts._

* * *

"_Something's wrong," Talia spoke as she sat on the leather chair. She looked at Dr Ducard, her therapist._

"_What is it?" He asked in his paternal voice. Talia didn't know where to start. She looked about the room, feeling a little nervous. "You don't have to be afraid Talia." She looked back at him and hesitated for a while._

"_My life…I feel like something's missing.." she started._

"_What?" He asked her, peering through his glasses._

"_That's the thing. I don't know…" Talia sighed. "Something is just not right but I can't seem to put a finger to it."_

"_Is it your family? Bruce?"_

"_No…They're fine. He's fine. Everything's fine.." Talia smiled. _

"_Are you sure?" Dr Ducard asked her again. Talia nodded. "Maybe it's nothing. I'm just feeling lost that's all."_

"_We can always talk about that," Dr Ducard said with a smile. Talia looked at her therapist. She didn't know why but she always had this strong connection to him. "I appreciate that…"_

* * *

"_Talia what's wrong?" Bruce looked up from the dining table. Talia looked around seeing Bruce and the children, her in laws, Selina and her date._

"_Mama…" Jason called her._

_Talia looked down at her plate and then at the huge turkey at the middle of the table. She looked seeing the decorated Christmas tree._

"_Tally…" She looked up and saw Selina standing next to her touching her arm. "Are you alright?" Talia just looked at her blankly. "You died…"_

"_What?" Selina asked, surprised. Talia looked around the table seeing Thomas and Martha Wayne seated together. She gasped. "You died too…Both of you…at the alley years ago…" Thomas and Martha looked at each other confused and then back at their daughter in law. They were suddenly concerned over her. _

"_Sweetheart what's wrong?" Bruce got out from his seat to tend to his wife. "Talia..are you feeling well?" Talia started to cry. "Mama…" She saw her two boys running to hug her. She looked at Jason and touched his hair and hugged him close and then looked at Thomas and hugged him as well._

"_I'm so sorry…" She sobbed as she held both her boys. "I'm so so sorry…"_

_Bruce took her in his arms and carried her up to the bedroom while she sobbed softly and clung to him. He laid her on the bed. He put pillows behind her head and started to walk away._

"_No…Don't leave.." Talia spoke and held his arm._

"_Honey, I'm just going to get you a glass of water…" He told her gently. "No.. Don't go..Please don't leave me…" She begged. Bruce looked at her and nodded. He lied on the bed with her in his arms. She just rested there, holding him close. "I love you," She told him sleepily. "Everything's going to be fine," He told her and kissed her forehead. Talia smiled and fell back to sleep._

* * *

_Spring 2058._

_Thomas just left his oval office for lunch when his private cell rang. He answered it. _

"_Sire…" It was one his men, calling from the Himalayas._

"_What is it?" He asked warily._

"_She's awake..Sire. Your mother's awake." Thomas was shocked to react. He stood at the hallway and dropped his cell phone. The last time he saw his mother was a visit ten years ago when she was still in the induced coma._

"_Mr President…" Thomas turned and looked at his secretary. He just stared, a little lost._

"_Sir are you alright?" The woman walked towards him and bent down to take the cell phone and gave it to him. "You dropped your phone Sir." Thomas took it and smiled his thanks._

_They walked together to the Press Room where he had to address the press. "Sir..about your father's birthday. Are you sure that you can't make it? The First Lady won't be pleased."_

_Thomas only sighed. "Guess I'll have to go…Wouldn't want the wife to be angry.." The secretary laughed softly. Thomas smiled and walked into the Press Room where everyone stood to greet him. He smiled at the cameras but he was unsettled inside. His mother had woken up after thirty years of lying unconscious inside the pod. He suddenly had a lot of restrategizing to do. He looked to his left and saw the young man, his brother Jason Todd, who stood all smart in his suit with a earpiece, to blend in as one of his Secret Service. Thomas suddenly felt invincible and started to address the press._


	53. Chapter 53

"I was confused for months. I didn't know what to believe anymore," Talia spoke, her voice had turned fragile as she just stared blankly at the fireplace, watching the embers crackled. Bruce stood, stoic while he listened. To everything, her whereabouts the past thirty years was spent in a glass coffin like pod.

"The life I thought I had was a lie," She looked at Bruce and smiled sadly. "It was just a huge, wonderful lie that I wanted so much to be true. I should have known better. Nothing real could have been that perfect."

"Why didn't you say something?" He asked her in soft, urging tone. "Why didn't you tell me?" Talia looked at him for a while and tore her gaze away. "I didn't want to think about it. There's nothing that I could have done."

"All these while, I thought you left me. I thought that I must have disappoint and hurt you so bad, you'd even leave Lena behind." He paused and breathed in. "I hated you for years Talia. I really hated you…"

Bruce grew despondent. He should have looked for her harder. He should have never given up. He should have fought his inner demons. He was too preoccupied with his own sorrows, he'd neglected his own wife. He failed to protect his own family. Bruce sighed, maybe Thomas was right. He was a weak man, despite of everything he had achieved. All the training, the nights spent scouring the city of criminals. He thought that he was incorruptible.

He now knew it was a façade. A literal mask he wore to cover and hide who he really was inside. Just a broken man, the poor little rich boy who had never really gotten over his parents' tragic deaths. He lost too much, everything was just too hard. He never picked himself up. He just fell, further and further into the dark abyss that swallowed him. He now knew there was no absolution anymore. It was a dead end.

"I don't deserve you," He spoke after a long, tense silence and looked at her. He felt nothing but shame. "All I have ever done, I ended up hurting you…Go.."

She just looked at him, still not believing what he just said. "Go! Go Talia! Leave! Leave me!" He yelled louder. She shook her head and stood there. "No…Bruce please"

"Talia please leave." He commanded.

"I won't. I'm not going! You can drag me out yourself. I'm not leaving on my own." Her tone was resolute and her blue eyes pierced through him. He stared back at her and heaved before striding towards her. Despite his age, he was still strong and he did what Talia challenged. He pulled her and dragged her out. She struggled.

"Stop being stubborn Talia! I don't want you anymore! I don't love you!" He spoke. His tone was harsh and cruel. His heart was heavy and broken inside.

"You're lying! I know you are…" She cried as she tried to use her legs trying to impede Bruce's effort. He managed to pull her out of the study

"Why do you do this? Why do you let yourself be reduced to this? Why? " He asked her. He saw the tears in her eyes. "Why do you keep letting me hurt you like this?" She just kept quiet and held her lips close.

"You told me years ago, what we had was doomed. I refuse to accept it then but you were right. It is doomed. I don't want to hurt you anymore. It's over…let it go…" Bruce told her as he tried to push her away from him but she struggled.

"I can't …" She sobbed, her arms clung around his neck as they kneeled on the floor.

* * *

"**What** is going on?" Bruce looked up seeing Helena coming down the stairs with the children behind her.

"Grandpa?" Terry asked, concerned. "Is everything alright?" He was awakened in the middle of the night by sounds of crying and yelling. Jason rubbed his sleepy eyes and looked down "Why is Tally crying?" He asked his sister. Max only shrugged. She didn't know what was going on herself. She looked down seeing Tally on the floor clinging to her grandfather. It looked like she was having a really bad breakdown. Max had never seen someone that upset before and it was beginning to worry her. She wondered what her grandfather had done or said to Tally, to make her be that way.

"Mama" Helena grew concerned, seeing the tears raging down her mother's eyes as she clung desperately to Bruce. Helena rushed down the stairs. Terry looked at his mother confused and Max was just shocked hearing her mother calling Tally, 'Mama'.

"I can't leave him…" Talia sobbed. "Please tell him to stop this.. Please Lena…I can't be without him…" Helen looked at her mother. She was desperate and she was begging. She then looked at her father and saw the melancholy and guilt in his gray eyes.

"I love him. I never loved anyone else…Tell him that. Please Darling. Tell your father that I love him…" Helena nodded and just hugged her. "Mama…It's okay. He knows that. He's just afraid…" Helena looked up meeting her father's eyes as she held her crying mother. "He's afraid to lose you again Mama. That's why he's doing this. It's his own defense mechanism." Bruce looked away and stood there. His grandchildren came down the stairs.

"Why did you make Tally cry?" Jason asked his grandfather. He was just confused by what was happening. His grandfather made Tally cry but they always looked so happy together. Bruce was solemn. He looked at Jason and then at Max and Terry. They looked rather perturbed and shocked by the whole thing. He saw Helena comforting Talia, trying her best to calm her mother down.

"What have I done?" He uttered to himself seeing the despair and shook his head. He felt the tears falling down his own eyes and he went to scoop Talia up into his arms. She clung to him. Still crying softly into his neck.

"Dad! What are you doing?" Helena called. The children stepped aside as their grandfather walked up the stairs with Tally in his arms.

"Call Thomas! Tell him to come here immediately or I'll disinherit him and expose his true colors to the world. Call him," Bruce replied as he carried his wife back to her room.

He gently laid Talia on the bed. "Bruce…" She softly called him and held his arm. "Don't leave me please…"

"Shh…you need to sleep Beloved…" He climbed on the bed and just held her close, rocking her gently to sleep. "I love you," He told her when she closed her eyes and stroked her hair while she laid safe in his arms.

* * *

Thomas was annoyed as he stood waiting at the dining hall. The nerve of his father, threatening to disinherit him and he had to fly back to Gotham from the capital. "Uncle Tom…"

He turned and smiled, seeing Jason greeting him. "Hey Sport. Where's everyone?" Jason only shrugged in response. Thomas looked across the hallway and saw his sister walking towards him. "Lena where's Dad?"

"He's with Mama. He's coming down soon," Helena informed him. Thomas kept quiet, his hands in his pants pockets as he looked around the dining hall, suddenly remembering the first night he ever had dinner with the family. He came as a guest of his then roommate and bestfriend Jason, only to find out the truth that his father had kept from him for years.

"I have an important meeting to attend in Capitol," Thomas told his sister. Helena just kept quiet. "Mum can I have some ice cream?" Jason asked Helena. She nodded and the boy went out of the dining hall heading towards the kitchen.

"This is outrageous…" Thomas grumbled as he looked at his Hamilton watch impatiently. "I have things to attend to. Important things."

"That can wait Thomas…" He turned and saw his father walking in. Bruce's voice was cold and steely, slicing through the room. Bruce's eyes met his son's in a cold antagonistic stare.

"You know what Dad…I don't really care. Disinherit me if you want. It really makes no difference," Thomas spoke smugly. "I own 49 percent of WayneCorp." He looked at his father, his blue eyes glaring coldly. "So money really isn't an issue Dad."

Bruce kept quiet. He looked at Helena and then back at Thomas. "Tell her.." Thomas was confused. He didn't exactly know what his father was referring to. "Tell her Thomas."

"And what exactly am I suppose to tell her?" Thomas asked.

"Tell your sister that it was you who took her mother away thirty years ago. Tell your sister that you were partly if not fully responsible for her husband's death. Tell her Thomas!"

Helena just stared at both men, too shocked by the revelation. "Dad, what are you talking about?" She looked at her brother in disbelief. "Is it true Thomas?" He didn't respond. "Is what Dad saying true? Did you really take Mama away from us?" Helena felt like her world was spinning too fast. She just stared at her brother. "What did you do to Mark?"

Thomas still didn't respond. He just stood there, still, stubborn and unyielding. "Thomas did you kill him? Answer me!" She demanded.

"Isn't this convenient? I'm the scape goat for everything that goes wrong in this family," he finally spoke with a terse smile.

"Where's your brother? Where did you keep him?" Bruce demanded. Helena looked at Thomas. There was more? He kept Jason away? "Thomas. What did you do?" Helena asked. She was getting more upset as the minutes passed.

"What I did?" Thomas couldn't contain his cool anymore and went into a rage. "What I did? What about him!" Thomas pointed to his father. "He took me away from my own mother! He denied me that! He caused Jason's death because he was too much of a coward to kill that crazy maniac!"

Bruce only looked at his son. "Don't ask me what I did Lena. If anyone caused pain, it was him!" Thomas spoke angrily before storming off. He passed by the staircase and looked up seeing the children just looking at him. Terry just stared at his uncle's back as he walked out of the front door. He heard everything. Was his uncle really responsible for his father's death?

* * *

Thomas walked into the limousine and slammed the door hard. He just looked out of the window as the limo drove away from Wayne Manor, his anger still simmering inside.

"What do you want to do next?" Henri asked his grandson.

"I want him dead." He spoke coldly. His blue eyes had turned icy for a while. Henri kept quiet for a while. "He is your father…"

"No he's not. I have nothing to do with him anymore." Thomas took out his cell phone and dialed a very familiar number.

"When someone stands in the way… you just walk behind him and stab him straight in the heart," Thomas spoke, echoing Henri's same words to Bruce that night he burned Wayne Manor down, more than half a century ago.

* * *

Jason sat in his armchair. He had made the abandoned warehouse his home. Like him, it was cold and stark, walls covered with paintings and sketches he had done of her. He was reading the book of poetry by Yeats. It was given to him by Thomas, wrapped in a brown package when they were in the elevator in Wayne Towers two nights ago.

He heard his cell ringing and went to answer it.

"Hello…"

"Jason.." It was Thomas.

"Yes…What is it?" He asked warily.

"You have to go save her Jason! He won't let her go. He's hurting her. You have to do all you can to save her. Whatever that is necessary, even if you have to kill him." Jason heard the urgency in his brother's voice and his worry multiplied a hundred fold.

Jason kept quiet for a while. His mind was plagued with worry. She was in harm's way. He couldn't let it happen. "I understand." He put his cell down and went to his closet, ready to put on his mask. He looked at himself in the mirror before covering his face with the red mask over his head.


	54. Chapter 54

She blinked her eyes open and sat up. She was in her bedroom. Not the room she shared with Bruce but the old room where she used to stay in before she recovered from her amnesia years ago. Talia looked at the framed photographs adorning the circular table. There was one of Bruce when he was a baby in black and white. She just looked at it intently and touched the outline of the baby's face.

She smiled, he looked beautiful. He was always beautiful. She looked at the other framed photographs. One taken of Jason and Lena when they were younger, sitting in the rowboat with Alfred, all three of them smiling brightly. Talia found herself missing the late butler who had been more a father figure to the family.

"You're awake…" Talia turned and smiled at Terry. Terry just looked at her and walked closer. "So is it true? Are you really my grandmother?" He asked. Talia nodded and Terry's face brightened a bit. "I always thought there was something about you. Something special…"

Talia sighed and walked towards the window. She just looked out seeing the fallen leaves of autumn.

"He loves you, you know," Terry spoke, sensing the sadness in his grandmother. Talia turned and looked at her grandson. "Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked.

"I used to. We broke up, Dana and I, we're just good friends now." Terry told her. Talia nodded. "Why did you ask?" Terry looked at her close.

"When you meet that special girl, the one you know you'll love no matter what…" She started to take off the necklace she was wearing. "I want you to give her this…" she took out the diamond engagement ring that was strung in.

Terry just looked at it. "I can't. It's yours. Grandpa gave it to you.."

Talia shook her head. "No…it belongs to the Wayne family. It's an old heirloom. His mother wore it and his grandmother before. You should have it, when you propose to that special girl." She placed the ring in Terry's hand and clasped it. She looked at him and smiled. "You'll make her happy. I just know it." Terry looked at his grandmother and smiled back.

"I'll go get Grandpa. He'll want to see you," Terry spoke and walked out of the room. Talia nodded and stood by the window. It had started to rain and she just looked out and watched the downpour. She suddenly felt someone embracing her from behind and Talia smiled, she relaxed and snuggled comfortably.

"Please don't ask me to leave you again.." She spoke and closed her eyes as he held her closer.

* * *

"Let's go. We'll leave this place together," he spoke. "I love you Talia. I've always loved you." Talia suddenly pulled away and looked at the man. She just stared. "Jason?" 

Jason took off his red mask and smiled at her. He walked closer. "What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I've come to rescue you," he explained. He wanted to hold her close. "What?" Talia asked in disbelief.

"Shh..it's going to be fine. We'll be together. I'll take care of you." He pulled her in and hugged her.

"Jason. No.." she pushed him away. He just looked at her. "Thomas told me he hurt you again. My father." His eyes started to blaze with anger. "I won't let him hurt you again."

"Jason.." He turned and saw his father standing at the doorway. Bruce just looked seeing his son there. Jason was alive. He looked the same. It was just too emotional for him seeing his dead son again. Jason stared at him. "I won't let you hurt her. You've done enough!" he spoke to his father. Bruce looked at him and then at Talia.

"Jason. No. Thomas is wrong," Talia spoke. "I love your father and he loves me too very much.." She walked up to Bruce and held his hand. She felt the peace again. She could smell his warm cologne. She leaned against his chest and just looked at him. Bruce looked at her, he smiled tenderly and just held her close to him. She was his Beloved. She will always be his Beloved. Jason felt the fury and jealousy swirling inside him. He stepped back and took out the revolver from his back.

"Jason what are you doing?" Talia asked, looking at him in abject horror.

"He hurt you Talia. I can't let him do that again," Jason had his finger on the trigger. "Jason! Stop! Please!" Talia begged. He only shook his head. "I just want it all to end…" He released the trigger and the shot was heard. It rang so loud, it could be heard across the house. Helena and her children who were setting the table for dinner, were startled by the gunshot. They rushed up the stairs.

Terry just watched in horror seeing his grandmother lying there. Jason trembled and dropped the gun. He closed his eyes when he released the trigger and when he opened his eyes, it was Talia who got shot. She stood between Bruce and the bullet and fell to the ground.

"No!" Jason cried in horror . "No!"

"Mama!" Helena rushed to her mother. Talia looked up seeing Bruce holding her close, she smiled and touched his face. He looked so beautiful. His tears fell on her. "I love you…" She told him softly. He only cradled her close. "Don't leave me…Talia. I'm so sorry.."

"Let me go Bruce…I'll wait for you. I promise. Just let me go.. I'll be waiting for you…" She sighed and smiled before closing her eyes. Bruce just shook her. "Talia!" He held her and cried. "You said you won't leave me…"

Terry just looked. Tears flowing down his eyes as well. He saw his uncle Jason just sitting down, his back leaned against the wall, crying by himself. Max held her brother Jason close while they cried together.

* * *

"Mr President. You have an urgent call Sir." Thomas looked up at his secretary. "Who?" 

"Your brother Sir, Jason Todd?" The secretary informed him. She felt weird handing the call over to the President. As far as she knew, the President only has a sister. Thomas wondered why Jason didn't call him privately.

He looked at Henri who was seated in the sofa smoking his pipe. Both men just exchanged blank looks. Thomas picked up the phone. Henri watched seeing the somber face of his grandson. After a while Thomas put the phone down.

"What is it?" Henri asked. "Did he kill your father?"

"It's Mama…" Thomas spoke in a daze.

"Well what about her?" Henri asked. Thomas stood up from his chair still too numbed from the news. He looked out of the window. "She's dead Grandfather…He shot her. Jason shot her."

Henri dropped the pipe he was smoking on the floor and just stared at his grandson.

* * *

He stood by the grave. He couldn't cry anymore. He placed the bouquets of flowers by both headstones of Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha. He remembered being all alone and scared after his parents' funeral. He didn't want to feel that way anymore. 

"Grandpa…" He turned and smiled at his grandson. Jason walked towards him and held his hand. "Don't be sad." Jason spoke with a smile, his blue eyes twinkled brightly.

"I'll try my best," Bruce spoke.

"She's in heaven right?" Jason asked. Bruce nodded and they walked back down the slope and towards the black limousine. Helena, Terry and Max stood outside waiting for them.

"Where's Jason?" Bruce asked Helena.

"He left Dad. He wants me to give you this." Helena took out the envelope with the letter Jason had written inside. Bruce only nodded and took it. He sat into the limo, his eyes just staring blankly out the window the whole way back home. He walked out and Ace greeted him happily. Bruce smiled and scratched the dog's head.

"I'm tired Lena. I think I'll want to rest," he told Helena who only nodded.

"I'll walk up with you Grandpa," Terry offered and held his grandfather's arm as they walked up the stairs.

"Mum…will he be OK?" Max asked. She was concerned. Her grandfather didn't seem to want to talk much since her grandmother's death two months ago.

"He just needs to rest," Helena spoke reassuringly. "He'll be OK." Max nodded and followed her mother and brother, Jason into the kitchen.

They sat in the kitchen and turned the TV on. The impeachment trial of President Thomas D. Wayne was broadcast 'live' from D.C. The Supreme Court had found him guilty of corruption and conspiracy. The FBI had found boxes full of evidence mysteriously delivered to them. Another broadcast was a fire that had wrecked a training camp in the Himalayas. The news also focused on wanted and dangerous criminals who were delivered in Gotham PD's headquarters, bound and unconscious. Helena smiled. She knew it was her brother's Jason doing, scouring the streets as Red Hood.

"Grandpa are you alright?" Terry asked in a concerned voice.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'm just tired." Bruce smiled. He looked out the window. It was night and he saw the Bat signal being shone. "Go…You're needed." Terry nodded and hugged his grandfather before making his leave.

* * *

Bruce sighed and sat on his bed. Ace jumped up on the bed to join him. He put on his reading glasses and started to write in his journal. He closed the leather bound book and turned off the night light before closing his eyes and falling to sleep. He dreamed about his childhood. He was running in the greenhouse with Rachel and he fell into the abandoned well. The bats, flying above him and his father coming down to rescue him. 

"_Why do we fall Bruce?"_ It kept echoing in his head. _Why do we fall…Why do we fall… _He suddenly breathed in and woke up. He wasn't on his bed anymore. He was lying on some hard concrete floor.

He looked around the place. It was so familiar. The stench. His back ached.

"Nightmare?" He just stared at old Chinese man he shared the cell with.

"Yes.." he groaned. He felt his head spinning. What was he doing back here or how did he ended up here again?

"Worse than this place?" The man asked as he looked around. Bruce suddenly realized that he was in his cell in China again. He touched his face and he could feel his beard and looked at his hands. They weren't wrinkled or old.

"What year is this?" He asked the old man

"January 18th 2000." He replied, he just looked at Bruce, confused. "Are you alright?"

Bruce heard the bell clanging by one of the guards. It was going to be breakfast soon.

"I need to send a letter, or call someone. It's important," Bruce whispered to the old man as they waited for their turn to be served.

"I think I can help you," The old man whispered back. He looked seeing the prison thugs approaching Bruce.

"They're going to fight you until they kill you.."

Bruce only chuckled and looked at the gruel that was served on his tin plate. "Yah…I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

"Master Bruce…" Alfred smiled watching as Bruce walked towards him on the runway. 

"Boy am I glad to see you," Bruce smiled brightly at Alfred and hugged him. "It's been a while," Alfred spoke. "We've missed you." Alfred pulled away and took a good look at him. "You look very fashionable." Bruce chuckled as he walked up the steps of his Lear jet with Alfred. He pondered for while as he sat and looked out the window.

"Is everything alright?" Alfred inquired.

"How long was I gone?" Bruce asked.

"Oh…less than three years."

"Hmmm…" Alfred just studied Bruce closely. He suddenly stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To see the pilot. Change of plans Al. We're going to Merry Old England first."

"Huh?" Alfred just stared at Bruce confused. He hasn't stepped on his birth country since he left London to serve the Waynes twenty seven years ago. He only wondered why Bruce Wayne would want to go there.


	55. Chapter 55

St Mary's School

Devonshire, England.

He looked out of the car window watching the group of teenaged girls playing the game of football on the field. Bruce decided to get out of the Bentley and Alfred followed him. "Who are we looking for?" He asked. Bruce smiled as his eyes scanned the field and he saw her. Playing at the right end of the field as one of the wingers. Her long brown hair tied into a ponytail. His eyes went wide and his heart started to beat thunderously as he walked closer to the field. There she was, only twenty feet away from him.

"Talia!" he heard one of her teammates calling her. He just watched as they passed the ball to her. She dribbled it skillfully between her legs, past the opponents and scored the goal. She jumped in jubilation and Bruce smiled seeing the euphoria in her face. He had missed that. Her smile. Her teammates crowd around her and cheered. He clapped and looked at Alfred who clapped as well.

"That's a good goal," Alfred commented. "She can play in the league one day." Bruce just looked at Alfred, alarmed. "The League?"

"Yes Master Bruce, The English Premier League for football or, as you Yanks call it soccer." Bruce only sighed in relief.

"You're right. She is good." He finally nodded in agreement. The team cheered when Talia scored another goal.

She was sitting on the grass, tightening the laces of her boots when she felt someone standing over her. Talia only looked up. Her eyes squinting as the setting sun was glaring at her. When she finally adjusted her vision she looked up, seeing a rather handsome man smiling at her.

"Good game," Bruce commented with a smile. She laughed. "Thanks.." Bruce felt all warm hearing her laughter again. He wanted to hug her right there and then, but he had to remind himself that she was still only fifteen.

"Are you a scout?" Talia asked.

"Uh..no. Just a tourist," Bruce spoke. Talia tried to stand up and Bruce offered her his hand. She took it and he pulled her up. He felt it again, the magic moment when his hand touched hers. He wanted to hold her longer if he could but he finally let go. He didn't want to scare her. "Thank You," She smiled gratefully at him.

"That's too bad you're not a scout. I could use the scholarship," Talia told him, making Bruce laughed softly. Talia just looked at him, and Bruce felt a little self conscious, with her blue eyes just fixed intently. "I'm sorry," She apologized sheepishly.

"No it's OK really.."

"It's just. I feel like I've known you from somewhere.." She waved her hand dismissively. "I'm just being silly."

"No..don't say that Talia. You're not silly." Bruce spoke, looking at her, his eyes gazing deeply into hers.

"How did you know my name?" She asked him, curious that he did.

"Uh.." Bruce started. "I heard your friends calling you in the field."

"Ah…" Talia looked and saw that her teammates were waiting for her. "Come on Tally! Don't keep us waiting a bloody long time for you!" They shouted. "Alright alright," Talia called back.

Talia shook her head and laughed. She looked at the stranger and smiled. "Well I have to go now. There's this Backstreet Boys concert later…it's probably not your kind of thing." She looked at him and blushed. "I'll see you around then. And have fun touring the place." She waved at him and rushed to her friends. Bruce just stood there and watched as she walked away from him, knowing that they'll meet again.

"Tally, who is that gorgeous bloke?" One of her friends asked curiously.

Talia only shrugged. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" The girls asked surprised. Talia turned and looked at the man. He was walking with another elderly man. There was something so familiar about him but she just brushed it aside. "He didn't even tell me his name," She told her friends. They just laughed at her. She was always so oblivious when it comes to boys.

"Let's go home Alfred," Bruce spoke as they walked back to the car. "We've got lots of things to start on."

"Like what?" Alfred asked.

"Renovating the south east wing of the house and clearing the city of criminals and the Underworld.." Bruce spoke simply with a wide grin.

* * *

Three Years Later. MIT campus. 

Bruce ended his speech as he addressed to the students there. It was just a seminar on global efforts to mobilize more assistance to overcome poverty in Third World countries. An initiative the Wayne Foundation is working on. He signed some autographs and chatted with some students. The girls flirted blatantly with him but he just remained polite and gracious. He looked around the lecture hall, hoping to see her but she wasn't there. Bruce was disappointed, but he knew he had to go back to Gotham soon.

He went to the Gents and then rushed into the elevator. His cell phone rang and he answered it. It was his CEO, Lucius Fox.

"Lucius…What is it?" he asked. He was too busy on the phone to notice the people coming in and going out of the elevator. Finally there were only him and someone else.

"I'll see you then," Bruce flipped his phone close. He looked in front of him, seeing some guy wearing a cap and listening to music with the headphones on. The elevator suddenly came to a stop.

"Shit!" Bruce heard the guy groaned. Bruce started pressing the emergency button but the lift won't work. He looked at his cell and saw that his battery was diminishing.

"Great…" Bruce scowled. He turned and smiled at the guy, who suddenly wasn't a guy but a young woman who took her cap off while her long chestnut brown hair flowed down. He just looked at her and she at him, her blue eyes just lit up.

"It's you…." Talia spoke in wonder.

Bruce just looked at her. He was just standing, staring at her. Talia smiled.

"It was you that day on the field at St Mary's…" She just covered her mouth with her hand. "It really is you…"

Bruce just looked at her and smiled. He took her hands and held them. "It is me, Talia. It's me…"

"You didn't tell me your name," Talia spoke. She didn't know why but he held her hands and she didn't mind at all. She felt safe with him even though she was normally claustrophobic.

"It's Bruce…" He smiled at her.

"I know…I saw your face on the cover of TIME, Fortune, Forbes and GQ." Talia said. "You're Bruce Wayne, billionaire industrialist philanthropist." She listed what she had known about him.

"I'm just Bruce," he said sheepishly. Talia smiled and he didn't know why but he couldn't help himself and just pulled her in and kissed her. Talia felt it, the kiss, like she had kissed him a thousand times before but this had some form of power. When she pulled away, she just looked at him, dazed but happy.

"Marry me?" Bruce spoke, his voice had gotten intense. Talia just stared at him in disbelief. "Huh?"

"Marry me." Bruce proposed again. She looked at him and broke into laughter. She suddenly stopped seeing that his face didn't change. "You're serious about this?"

"I love you…" Bruce spoke. Talia only looked at him. "You do?" Her tone was incredulous. Bruce nodded. He pulled her closer and kissed her softly again. "I waited a lifetime for you," Bruce told her. Talia only smiled. "It's weird but I felt like I waited forever for you too."

The elevator suddenly jolted back up and they managed to get out of the elevator. Bruce still didn't let go of her hand. She dropped one of the books she was carrying and Bruce picked it up and looked at the cover.

"The Beloved, reflections on the path of the heart by Kahlil Gibran," He read the cover and looked at Talia.

"It's my favorite book," Talia spoke with a smile. "Well it's mine too," Bruce told her.

"Really?" Talia asked him, bemusedly. Bruce nodded. "He's one of my favorite poets. I like the excerpt on Love quoted from The Prophet, _When love beckons to you follow him, though his ways are hard and steep_..."

"_And when his wings enfold you yield to him, Though the sword hidden among his pinions may wound you_. …" Talia continued. She just looked at him, amazed that he knew the lines and smiled. She felt like she knew him, everything there is to know.

Bruce looked around seeing the college students and professors just looking at the famous billionaire with an unknown freshman. He didn't care, he just pulled her in and kissed her there. "Marry me Beloved?" he asked her again.

"You're not really a playboy right?" Talia asked. Bruce laughed. "It's those damn tabloids. Don't believe a word they print." He pulled her in and kissed her again. Talia breathed in, thinking she had probably gone mad, but she didn't care anymore. About her father or her apparent betrothal to Marcus. "Yes…I'll marry you."

She sat in the limousine, just snuggling close in his arms. "You live in Gotham..I've never been to Gotham before.." Bruce just held her close, smelling the flower scent of her hair he loved so much.

"Do you think I'll get to see that famous Batman in person?" She asked him excitedly. "He's amazing, flying in the night getting rid of all those criminals…"

"Maybe…" Bruce spoke with a smile. "Who knows? You might be lucky enough."

* * *

Fiftieth wedding anniversary 

Bruce looked at his wife and smiled. He pulled her close and kissed her again. There was applause and laughter while his grandchildren cheered.

"Stop it," Talia blushed. Fifty years and he still had the effect on her, making her having butterflies inside.

"I can't you're addictive," Bruce spoke and kissed her again.

Talia laughed and looked around the table. She saw her daughter, Helena sitting beside Mark and their three children. Max was busy chatting with her cousin Margo. Terry tried to show Jason some magic tricks. She smiled seeing her son Thomas feeding his wife Kate some food. Thomas' daughter Alyssa who just recently gotten married to Tim Drake was laughing at something funny her husband said. Their old friend Dick Grayson was with his wife Barbara having a silly debate about Freud.

Talia turned and looked at her husband. "I love you.." she whispered ardently. Bruce held her hands and kissed them. Talia just stared at her wrinkled, pale hands and then at his. "We're getting old," she spoke softly. Bruce laughed a little "Is that so bad?"

"No…" Talia smiled and moved to kiss his lips. "It's just amazing that's all."

"Sorry we're late." Bruce stood up and smiled at his son, Jason who arrived with his wife, Lisa and their three college aged sons, Alfred, Jack and James.

Jason smiled and hugged his father and then his Mama. "Happy Anniversary," he spoke and kissed their cheeks. Thomas got up to hug his twin brother. They weren't identical but they were as close as any twins could be.

"You're lucky we haven't cut the cake yet…" Thomas spoke with a grin. "You can have the cake.. I just want my brownies.." Jason looked at the table, eyes scanning for his favorite double fudge brownies. He found and smiled plopping a piece into his mouth.

The maid brought out the cake and they all crowd around the golden couple as the cake was cut. Bruce fed Talia and she him. The champagne bottles were popped open and toasts were being made. Outside the house, a solitary figure stood outside just observing the happy family inside the house. He sighed for a while, relieved at the same time he felt sad. He missed his daughter terribly but he knew this was the least he could have done, letting her go and seeing her happy and living a life filled with joy and love.

Henri walked down the slope and into the black Landcruiser. The League had decided to leave Gotham alone seeing the miraculous comeback of Bruce Wayne and how he had overhauled the entire city, turning it around. Crime rates fell dramatically and the city's economy rose. Henri sighed. He felt old as well.

* * *

A year later. 

Terry got into the elevator heading up the 250 th floor of Wayne Towers. He was going to start his summer job working with his father and both his uncles. The young man was quite excited. He wanted to be part of the family business for as long as he could remember. He looked out the glass panel seeing the expanse of the large city and its gleaming skyscrapers.

He turned and saw a girl standing next to him. Terry smiled. She looked rather beautiful with her light brown hair and blue green eyes. He decided to strike a conversation with the girl.

"You work here?"

The girl looked at him, rather bemusedly. "No…just visiting." She showed him her press pass. She was an intern working at The Daily Planet.

"Wow…All the way from Metropolis. So what do you think of the building?" Terry asked. The building was recently renovated and he was curious of what the girl might say.

"It's not bad…I've seen better though," She spoke simply. Terry laughed and shook his head. He took out his hand, wanting to introduce himself. "I'm Terry McGinnis."

The girl looked at him and then just stared at his hand for a while before shaking it. "Claire Kent.."

"Well Claire, it's nice to meet you," Terry smiled. Claire just shrugged. Terry started to tap the side of the elevator as it moved up the floors. Terry sighed. So much for it being an express elevator. The elevator suddenly stopped and jolted a bit. Claire just looked around. It was only the two of them. Terry smiled at her, reassuringly. "Don't worry. It's just a minor glitch…"

They heard a loud snap and the elevator started to plummet. "Minor glitch huh?" Claire raised her eyebrows. Terry only grinned sheepishly. He tried to locate his utility belt wanting the use the cable to pull both of them to safety. Claire just looked at him, seeing him taking his shirt off. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Don't worry…I'll save you," Terry spoke as he pulled the cable wanting to hook somewhere.

Claire only shook her head. "Forget it…" Terry just stared at her confused. He was shocked to see Claire suddenly bursting the ceiling of the elevator open. "Come on…" Claire spoke to him. "Give me your hand…"

Terry was stumped and Claire just grabbed him. "Hang on Okay." Terry nodded and just hugged her. He was surprised seeing Claire lifting up the elevator shaft. He looked down seeing his feet touching nothing but air. Claire was flying. "Who are you?" He asked in wonder.

"Nobody…just a simple reporter," She spoke with a bright smile. She landed on the roof of Wayne Towers and left Terry there. "I have to go down and stop the elevator from crashing…See yah.."

Terry just watched, amazed that she flew back down. Within less than thirty seconds she was back up on the roof.

"Wow…That was amazing," He gushed. "You're like Superman.. cept you're a girl.. Er Supergirl?"

"I'm just his granddaughter ...that's all," Claire spoke with a shrug. Terry smiled. "So you're free for lunch later?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Claire looked at him. "Maybe…I mean if you want to. I just want to thank you for saving my life…" Terry found himself to be rather nervous and a little tongue tied around her.

"Fine..I'll accept it then if you keep this a secret," Claire told him warily. Terry smiled brightly at her "OK." . Both them walked back towards the roof access stairs. "Why are you here actually?" Terry asked.

"I'm going to interview Bruce Wayne.." Claire told him. "Oh…" Terry said. "I know him.." he smiled at Claire. "So what's the interview about?"

Claire looked at him, slightly annoyed but at the same time amused. "You ask a lot of questions and you talk too much," she commented.

"I've been told." Terry said, still grinning like a lovestruck fool. "So Claire, are you seeing anyone?"

THE END

* * *

_P/S: I've decided that they deserved a happy ending I mean.. enough tragedies and loss. I hope you all like it and I apologize for the tackiness if you don't. Thanks :)_


End file.
